


Jaylah Dursley, Hogwart's worts nightmare!

by MistressNienna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dominance/submission, F/M, M/M, Mature Mindset, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, cross gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNienna/pseuds/MistressNienna
Summary: Sum: The title says all, Jaylah (Harry) starts at Hogwarts. With coy and charming smiles she'll storm the Magical World but what is this... an evil plot against her? Well, we'll see how she manages. With new and maybe unthinkable friends can she hold stand? Or will she never catch a break!Jaylah (Harry) grows up loved and cherished by family, but danger lures in the future. Secrets, plots and power hungry wizards await her arrival patiently. She's sure to shock the school but how will she cope; teachers wary of her but the students fascinated, will she ever have a normal day? Grey/cross-dress Harry! OOC’ness! M rated for Later!





	1. The Attack

Lily believed herself lucky, as well as blessed, though her situation was rather dire; she had a loving husband, her dream house and the most amazing son. What more could a woman wish for?  
Not much, if it wasn’t for the war tearing the world apart, leaving it cold and very lonely; trust, a luxury one couldn’t afford anymore. She shook her head, not wanting to think of such things, before looking down at her sleeping son; Harry was clinging to his two favorite stuffed animals; a grey wolf and a black dog. 

“Should I make tea? I could use a cup before bed…” Lily turned her head to smile at her husband, who had the tenderers look, ever, in his eyes as they fell on the sleeping baby.

“Sounds good, Luv, I’ll just clean this and then I’ll be down.” James nodded with a proud smile before going down the stairs, Lily turned to look at the wrecked room; the before mentioned teddies had been on the shelves where Harry couldn’t reach so he had made a small frustrated scream with his small hands reaching toward the bookshelves… everything on the shelves had moved towards Harry, burying him but she hadn’t needed to worry as Harry had had the biggest smile on his small face and the teddies in his arms.  
She took the nearest thing and placed it on its place before taking the next, a small smile on her lips at the clear display of her son’s powers. She could hear James move about downstairs, closing the house down for the night, she did a last check on Harry and as she was tucking him in tighter – he kept kicking his blanket off – she heard a crash from downstairs.

“Lily! He’s at the gate!!” Lily froze in her forward bended position, fear creeping in on her but she shook it off before it could sink its teeth into her soul; unfreezing she hurried to spell the door closed. She could hear James struggle hard but knew that he would kill her if she left Harry, so while moving furniture in front of the door, she kept muttering a prayer she had not used since her eleventh birthday; when her sister had told her that witches got struck by lightning if trying to enter a church. 

“Blessed be the Child, innocent and fresh… blessed be the Mother, fertile and loving… blessed be the Father, protective and warm… blessed be the Lord, wise and kind…… blessed be Magic, forever reborn…” Just at the end of her prayer she heard the two most feared words getting shouted and it hadn’t been in James’ voice! By now, all the noise had awoken Harry, who was staring at her with big frightened eyes – so much like her own – so she kneeled by the crib, and through the bars, stroked his hair to calm him. Hearing the stairs creak she grasped Harry’s small hands in her own and silently repeated her prayer while trying to push all her motherly love into the words, ignoring the sounds of the furniture’s being dragged away from the door by unseen force, finishing her prayers just as the door banged open.

“Out of the way, Mudblood, and I shall spare you.” Lily raised herself enough to kiss Harry before fully standing to face the magical world’s greatest fear, holding her head high she stood her ground in front of her son – a hand touching his head to keep him calm. “Now, Mudblood!”

“No.” Lily gave her best death glare at the monster, who raised a hairless eyebrow in what she guessed were surprise. “You’ll have to kill me.”

“Your bravery will be rewarded with a quick death for you both.” Voldemort slowly raised his wand, giving her ample chance to move, but to his surprise her confidence and pride only grew more the higher his wand came while her death glare intensified.

“One day you will pay, Tom Marvalo Riddle, nothing can cheat death forever; not even magic – you will die and pay for your misdoings.” 

“So they say.” Lily held up her hands so he paused, puzzled he watched as she turned and whispered something to the child who was staring un-naturally focused at him, as she was turned back around he began chanting. “Avada… Kadavra…”

“You will die, Tom…” She smiled as the sickly green beam hit her; the mocking smile stayed on her beautiful face, forever frozen in death.

“He’s already dead.” Voldemort almost glided over the floor to the fallen woman; her dead eyes mismatching the smile so he closed them with his bare foot. Feeling eyes on him, still, he turned to the child who was totally focused on his every move which he found unusual for such a young age – but on the other hand, what did he know of such things? Raising his wand again he saw how the child’s green eyes followed the movement. “Avada kadavra!” 

What happened next went so blinding fast that neither had any time to react; the beam flew towards Harry but before it even hit its target, it made contact with a form of shield and bounced off with a green/white light before ricocheting back at its maker, going faster than human eyes could track, and Voldemort only managed to raise his wand before it hit him straight on… and this is where things gets really weird.  
Instead of dying on the spot, he felt a pain like no else centered in his chest where his soul – what was left – tried to fight the curse that wanted to end his existence but as his soul wasn’t whole it weren’t possible so instead it tried to tear apart the remaining fragment. He felt himself shatter like glass exploding, leaving him a weak ghostly fog, so he fled the scene leaving the unconscious child with a bleeding wound on his forehead… the spot that Lily had kissed moment before.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> BREAK <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Albus Dumbledore was a well-known, well liked and, possibly, the most trusted man in all of Britain though where he was going to they would have no idea of whom he was and had they been awake to see him, they would have avoided him like the plague – good thing it was late night. He calmly walked towards a plain looking house, surrounded by equally plain looking houses – the only difference was the cars in the driveways…as well as the cat looking at him from its seat on the stone fence of the house he neared.

“Ah…. Minerva … I should have guessed….” Inside the house, a person woke with a start, used to listen for the smallest sound coming from the nursery, the person slowly sat up while straining her ears for whatever that woke her up. Hearing voices on the street, she slipped out of the bed and leaned against the wall beside the single window, hoping to recognize the culprits so she could bitch in the morning for lost sleep, to their parents. She glanced out slowly, like in those ninja movies her husband loved and she had had to stand for years, she nearly fainted – as well as having a heart attack – at seeing the three people standing outside her fence; oh she recognized them alright! That was her sister’s teachers from her boarding school, what could they possibly be doing outside her house instead of her sister’s?  
She observed silently as the white bearded man walked through the fence gate to her front door, a bundle of old blankets in his arms. A minute later, he returned to the others, a stern looking woman and a huge bearded man. They looked at whatever they had left before they vanished on the spot, making her gasp and trip which woke her husband, Vernon, who sat up in surprise with a confused look in his eyes as he looked around.

“Tunie, what ya’ doing on the floor?” She shook her head as if to shake the thought out of it. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’ll b-be rig-right ba-back!” She rushed out of the bedroom, as if Hell’s Hounds were after her. She didn’t have to worry about waking up her son, because luckily her son was a very heavy sleeper. Her brain tried to reason with her newly acquired memories of what had just happened; her memory screaming that it really happened while her brain was screaming back that it wasn’t possible. She reached the front door, her hand halfway raised to take the handle but fear of what might be on the other side halted her. Finally her hand rested on the handle, but any try of actually opening the door failed.

“Tunie..? What’s happening, why are you standing there… you’re not even wearing your slippers, you know you’ll catch a cold…” Vernon stepped up behind her, hugging her close around the waist, to give some warmth as she was shaking from cold and something he believed to be fear – should he get her inhaler? – with that thought in mind he tried to lessen her tight grip on the handle so he could take her to the kitchen, but she resisted through her shaking, and tightened her grasp even harder, Vernon gave up but reached behind them for her long winter coat which he laid over her shoulders – this made her come back from the tornado of feelings and regained her focus, which she turned to her husband.

“Vern……there’s something I have to tell you, you might not believe me but please…. Just listen?” Vernon grunted his agreement, his hands rubbing her cold stomach in comforting circles. “I’ve never told you I have a sister, mainly because I’d believed I would never see her again and by that anything connected to her…….should have known better…..”

“Why is that, Darling?”

“At first I was jealous… hurt and I believed the worst of her, shameful to be related to something so un-natural…” Vernon felt her shake more and knew she was holding back tears. “….back when we were kids... I’d noticed her doing things but I shook it off as only a child do… it wasn’t before she turned eleven the year after me, I finally understood. My sister was a witch.” She felt Vernon tense and she feared he would start screaming, he stayed silent as he promised. “My conviction of never being reminded of her was broken tonight; I’ve just seen three of her teachers outside our house, they left somethings on our doorstep…” She hung her head; a burden lifted from her shoulders though it were replaced by a new weight on her heart; would he believe her or have her admitted at the loony bin?

"Then we better have a look at what it is." Vernon 'helped' her to remove her hand from the handle before he himself opened the door a little, they both held their breath when he opened it wider.

"OH! Jesus Christ!" They stared shocked at each other for a moment; Petunia looked back down at the bundle which contained a baby boy with the darkest black hair she'd ever seen as well as a bleeding wound on his small forehead. "Get the kit!" Vernon wobbled off towards the kitchen while she bend down to lift the baby into her arms, she noticed something so she looked at second time and saw an old fashion letter like the one Lily received on her birthday.

"I have it, Darling."

"Coming." Taking the letter she hurried to close the door and make the short walk to the kitchen where Vernon had made a make-shift changing table. "First we need to get the bleeding stopped, press this… here… hold still." Vernon did while she found a disinfection serviette and a roll of cotton. "Let's see then…" The bleeding had mostly stopped so she cleaned the cut gently before wrapping it up for the night, turning to the blanket around him she got her second shock that night; he was only clad in thin summer pajamas! "That's irresponsible… and a little weird… you would think he had at least a bruise…"

"What's this?" Vernon studied the letter but she snatched it, suddenly desperate for answers. "Hey!"

"Oh hush." During the three minutes it took her to read the rather short letter she made five enraged growling sounds, it came to the point of Vernon having to rescue the letter from her twitching hands before guiding her to a chair. "The nerve of that man!" Vernon rubbed her neck in a calming way but as he read further the rubbing turned to a twitching of his fingers – as if strangling someone; who ask anyone to harm an innocent child?  
"Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Shush … you'll wake him." Harry had indeed moved but settled quickly when she took his small hand in her own. "This man seems to be a powerful man, how else could he suggest such a thing, so maybe it would be for the best if he believes we will do this...?" They looked at each other, years of marriage making them able to talk through looks, and a silent agreement passed between the new caretakers of one Harry James Potter – Savior of everything Light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few years went normally with a few incidents here and there but Petunia and Vernon's care, encouragement and, most of all, patience as well as the given safe, stabile home life made Harry able to control most of his Releases to controlled actions such as summoning his bottle when Petunia was busy with a fussing Dudley or making a copy of whatever toys him and Dudley argued over.  
By the time he went to kinder garden at the tender age of three he had already learned to control his magic enough to no longer having Releases, he had been strictly advised to not let anyone catch him doing things there just couldn't be explained logically. The funny thing about kids is that they are expects at finding either loop-holes or they simply change a few words or a meaning here and there and vupti; Harry simply made sure the other kids kept quiet by unknowingly binding them vaguely to their promise of silence, when they grew up and forgot the bind would disappear.  
Petunia thanked God for the money coming yearly from Harry's future Headmaster as Harry had an thirst for any knowledge and life experiences he could get his hands on, he joined all kinds of things so he went to at least one if not two or three things each day and the list so far at his age of nine was; swimming, boy scout, chess, spelling bee, singing and instrumental lessons, dancing, horse riding, self-defense in the material art, surviving trips with the Military, paper boy, language lessons and the latest was ice skating in which he showed a natural talent even though he had only done it for a few months he had yet to fall.  
He had also shown an interest in cooking and the last few weeks he could always be found with Petunia whenever it was time to make food, she was amazed at his seemingly endless thirst but even more with how much that small brain could contain as she quickly discovered that she only had to tell or show him something once and he remembered – he once recited the complete recipe of Fried Chicken legs and baked potatoes with veggies… in his sleep.

It was by this age (Nine) that Petunia decided to take Harry to Diagon Ally so he could get some books from that world, she knew Albus would be angry as he properly wanted Harry ignorant of Magic until starting school but there was no fucking way she would send her brilliantly bright nephew (Son!) to a big school without making sure he knew the basis to said school.  
So they went; Harry had to point out the pub from Petunia's memories as Muggles first saw the building when entering, they slipped through unnoticed but this was where they hit a brick wall – literary! She really had to dig deep to remember the combination but after a few tries they succeeded with Harry staring open mouthed as the bricks moved aside into a wide archway.  
At the Bank they met further complications as they had no key or papers but luckily Harry had a minor tantrum, screaming at them for being thieves refusing him his money and it ended with them being led to the Director's office where the goblin did a few scans and a blood test. They got the next complication with the discovery of Albus taking money monthly as well as being his legal guardian, at this Petunia raged – arguing that it was her and her husband there had raised him with no word from Albus except the letter under Harry. The goblin snapped his fingers and papers stating everything to do with legal and law stuff concerning Harry landed on the table; it stated that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were indeed the legal guardians of mentioned wizard though things concerning the Magical world were to go through his Headmaster, who would then bring on the news. He was quickly banned from taking more money and any existing keys were nulled, they had a credit card made there worked in both worlds as well as a new key. They also asked to receive a monthly update on the card's activity.

"Why would my headmaster steal my money?" Petunia turned to her nephew (Son!), he was staring heartbroken at her with his big green blaming eyes so like her sister's. "What have I done him?"

"I don't know yet, Hun, but we will." The rest of the day went with visiting every shop, spending half of the time in different bookstores, Harry made quick friends with Olivander and for an hour, they sat listening attentively to the story of the First War of Magic and the terror reign of Mr. Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort – He Who Must Not Be Named. They both laughed out loud at the ridiculous long name, as they were about to walk out through the door a shelve began shaking until a box shook free and flew straight at Harry but he merely caught it with a coy smile.

"Great things we can expect of you. The question will remain whether it will be for the Light or the Dark side." Petunia studied her foster son, who gave a rather wicked grin to the old man.

"Who says it can't be for both?" Then he saluted before strolling out like he owned the place, leaving Petunia alone with a chuckling Olivander.

"An interesting personality for such a young lad…"

"You only know half of it." He waved after her as she followed Harry, who was heading towards the Pet store. "No rats!" He gave a wave to show he heard her before entering.  
XXXX TBC XXXX


	2. Two Years Later

"Dudley! Breakfast is ready, tell the others!" Petunia smiled as she heard her two bandits tease Vernon once again with the fact that his baseball team lost yesterday, luckily Vernon took it in good spirit.

"No! Give it back!" Dudley came storming down the stairs, through the door and over behind her, looking between her son and the appearing teen wearing a killer look in green electric eyes. "Dud, hand it back!"

"Why do you even like him? He's a huge player!"

"I so do not need you to play 'Big Brother protecting Baby Sister'! Now, give me that mobile or I'll make sure that everything you eat will taste of ash like in the new pirate movie you love!" That made Dudley pale and throw the phone to her, who caught it though barely looking at it as she kept her death glare on Dudley. "Touch this again, Brother, You won't know what hit you. Capish?" Dudley gave a small pout accompanied by a whine, although he nodded. "Good." Then she made a spin on the spot and vanished.

"Who has a cock up her ass…? AUV! Moom!"

"Don't talk like that about your sister, go and clean your room when you're done with your cereals." Petunia studied her son as he made a bowl before walking to the garden where he sat in his Private Palace;

At first sight it looked like an ordinary bush of bamboos running wild; ten by ten meter and taller than any of them, inside this bamboo forest were a trimmed path leading to the middle which was cleared, it had multiple paths leading off to somewhere else. It were charmed – courtesy of his younger sibling a few years back – to be the perfect temperature always as well as seem bigger, it were also charmed so that rain couldn't fall lower than the tops of the bamboos but still let the sun penetrate all the way down. In there were his private Heaven where he could be himself, it even had a gym 'room' as the school nurse had ordered that he quickly lost weight as his heart was too big due to his size; he had had a year or he would get a surgery.

Petunia could still clearly remember Dudley's shocked expression when Harry had blindfolded his brother before leading him to the corner of the garden; he had slowly removed the fabric while saying 'Happy Brothers Day'. She gave a small smile at the memory of Dudley's beaming smile as well as nearly bouncing on the spot as Harry explained the features of his new little forest.

It had been shortly after that, age nine and a half, that her foster son came to her with an embarrassing confession; he wanted to be a girl, wanted and liked to dress as a girl.

That night Jaylah Dursley was born and Harry Potter were placed in a drawer and the key thrown far away. She had in the last year and a half bloomed more than ever before and neither herself or her husband regretted giving into the wish, even Dudley seemed to like his new sister and took his duty as 'Protecting Big Brother' very seriously.

"For eleven years I've witnessed magic and still my heart misses a beat when I'm not prepared." Petunia turned with a smile to Vernon standing in the doorway, he came over behind her and hugged her to his chest.

"Oh Vernon … it's nearly her birthday and that blasted letter will come… how will she survive there?" Petunia tightened her arms around him. "They won't accept her… they'll all expect 'Harry Potter'…"

"Jay is both mature and bright, she'll do fine. From what I've gathered from some of her books, then she is a very powerful witch; doing wandless magic is thought to be only for very powerful individuals – the Headmaster can do it as well as Voldemort – for her to do so since toddler age is very unique." Petunia hummed thoughtfully but her motherly side kept screaming for her to protect her children.

"Still, the other kids will bully her! They'll call her 'trans' or worse!" Vernon hurried to guide her to a seat before getting her green inhaler; her breathing shallow and pearls of cold sweat was gathering on her forehead as she struggled for air, he pressed it to her lips which closed around the mouthpiece before waiting for him to push the bottom on top. It took three pushes before she regained her color, her breathing slowing once more.

"Don't worry such, Darling, Jay can take care of herself." Following her husband's line of sight, through the kitchen window facing the back garden, she saw her children tumble around on the grass; though Dudley were bigger and heavier it was still Jaylah who was on top most of the time. "She'll manage just fine."

"Do you think He will show up before her birthday?"

"He might." Vernon grunted amused as Jaylah had given Dudley a quick and platonic kiss to throw him off so she could tip them over before tickling him with her magic, making him feel like there was small fingers everywhere, Dudley could only laugh out his beg for mercy while rolling around. She gave it after a few more seconds before crawling closer and laying her head on his torso, Dudley wrapped his arm around her protectively which made her purr happily.

"Hey sis… what will you do when the students starts to ask questions?" He didn't need specify about what they would ask as she tensed, her hand resting on the grass had its fingers digging into the soil. "They expect Har-AUV!" Her other hand, there had rested on his stomach, was now gripping his family jewels in a slightly hard grip. "Auv! Auv! Auv! Let go!"

"Don't ever say that name, Capish?!" Dudley nodded frantically and breathed relieved when she released him, she turned her back to him before rolling into a ball. "You promised…" That made him sigh before sitting up, he studied her small frame for a moment before lying down behind her and slowly hugged her close to his chest gently.

"I know sis… I'm really sorry… but you have to accept that…" Dudley snickered softly when she stubbornly shook her head. "Jayly, seriously, what are you planning to do?"

"Tell them to fuck off and leave me the hell alone." That made Dudley laugh out loud both from what she said as well as the pouting tone in her gentle voice. "I'm not looking for friends…" That whispered confession sobered him at once, his heart tightened with sadness.

"No one can do without friends… you'll become a bitter person full of frustration and longing. We need persons to load off on, ones who listens."

"I don't wanna go…" Dudley sighed resigned before standing; she turned over onto her back and raised her arms towards him in a silent request. He bended down and lifted her carefully, she cuddled into his chest, her purring making him chuckle again. "Why can't you come with me...?"

"I would want nothing else if it were possible, sis, you know that but I wouldn't even be able to see the castle." Dudley smiled to their parents who waved from the couch as he walked through the kitchen into the entrance hall, she was about to get ready to be sat down but he surprised her and merely held her tighter as he walked upstairs. "You're getting too thin, sis, a year ago I couldn't lift you."

"Or maybe you have gotten stronger, huh?"

"Possible… still think you're too thin." She gave a snort of insult but still snuggled deeper into his strong arms, with little struggle he managed to open the door to their room; their parents had taken the wall down between the two small bedrooms and even after her 'sex change' they still shared, it was split at the middle by a homemade desk and closet.

Dark Mahoney wood, the tabletop two meters long as well as wide, Vernon had made it so they could study across from each other with plenty of room for their legs. On each side of the seats were three drawers at the left and five smaller once on the right, above the tabletop the bookshelves was built with glass there were airtight with rubber so that dust didn't flew inside.

Dudley's side had small insects of every kind carved into the dark wood while at Jaylah's side it were flowers in the shapes of lilies, petunias and roses, at her sex change she'd charmed the carved flowers to have colors but instead of their natural look they were all black and the green of the plant were the same as her eyes. The table was pushed up under the windowsill and at the other end there was a very special closet that Jaylah had helped their Dad build; if you take a normal sized closet with two wardrobe doors with one side for suits or dresses to hang up and the other side had three shelves and two drawers at the bottom, take that and picture the same on its backside and you have a double wardrobe but still only the size of a normal one. She had magically expanded it and this too had their carvings.

Dudley's side were ruled by light blue and posters of the newest racecar, his bed painted white with black bedding and everywhere on the floor there were gadgets and stuff from the many radio's and such he had split apart, school assignments half done and laid here and there – forgotten.

Jaylah's side, on the other hand, was total opposite; her side was cleared and every paper, stamp, pencils and such lay precisely where it should, in what most would call OCD tendencies. Her books above was sorted by color while her cd's was in ABC, the middle of each flower gave a soft white glow making the room lit up in the dark – a charm she had found in her textbook. Her bed was Vernon's life work and a masterpiece; her mom had dug around at the attic in the old albums and had finally a week later found a picture of Lily's dorm and most importantly her bed which they copied with carved roses and lilies as the only difference. The bed was painted black, the roses a deep red along the posters, white lilies over her head on the headboard and both flowers gave off the white glow only fainter. The curtains were thin silk she had charmed so when drawn closed you couldn't see through them into the bed but she could see out.

Dudley walked over and gently laid her down before covering her with her silk covers along with the home knitted blanket she loved.

"You do know I've only just gotten out of that bed, right?" Jaylah rolled her eyes when he merely tuckered her in tighter. "Now that you've put me here why don't you read for me… pretty please?"

"What would you like to hear?" She pointed at the only black book she owned, it made Dudley raise his eyebrow but took it down anyway. "You want me to read you your bedtime story?" She nodded with a glare so he just struggled before making himself comfortable at the end of the bed, holding the book steady with one hand in his lap he used the other to gently rub her foot which made her purr again – a sound he simply loved and was a little addicted to. "How will you explain your ability to purr? They'll notice at some point."

"I can imitate a lot of animals from boy scout, why would they think this one sound is weird?" Dudley nodded thoughtfully as he flipped through the book to find her story.

"I still find it hard to really realize just how much you know and can do… not that it's a bad thing as it's not, I think its brilliant and I can't wait to see all the new things you're gonna learn at that school." That made her relax and purr lowly as Dudley began reading in his low and calm voice there always made her feel safe and loved – it's not many big brothers who would bother to read for their sister, even less when reaching the age of eleven.

XXXX Break XXXX

As the date of Jaylah's birthday got nearer both females became more and more nervous as well as depressed, it were mostly Petunia who was as her daughter would move and only be home for holidays. Father and son tried to cheer them up a little but it only helped so much and most of the time Jaylah could be found sun-bathing while reading books on manners and traditions of the Magical world though it were books she'd read before; it showed just how nervous she were as normally she only ever read a book once – her photographic memory made her remember everything.

Now, a few days away, the whole family walked on egg shelves and every small sound made them jump all day – both Petunia and Jaylah had ruined food by it while Vernon nearly choked on a chicken leg.

The bomb fell at lunch at the arrival of a black tower owl flying in through the open kitchen window; Vernon was at the table waiting for the food, newspaper half lifted off the table with one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other, Dudley was busy with his new PSP3 and mother and daughter chattered at the counter where they were making sandwiches for them all.

The owl flew between Vernon's face and newspaper, making him fall backwards with a yelp of pain as his coffee spilled over him, right past Dudley, who lost the game, and over to Jaylah where it landed gently at her shoulder before sticking it's leg out.

"Is that a… letter?" Jaylah glanced at Dudley, who looked confused at the rolled up piece of something defiantly not normal paper.

"They still write with ink and a pen..." She waved her right hand towards her dad who gave a moan of bliss as his scolded chest cooled and some cream covered it, he gave her a thankful smile. "It's from the old goat … he writes that someone named Professor Snape will arrive at seven, he will expect me to be ready…" She glanced down at her mom, who had been cleaning the floor for sweet corn she had dropped; Petunia had frozen at the name 'Snape'. "It'll be fine, mom, I'm gonna be fine." It came out sounding as a reassuring for the both of them but she ignored it.

"Of course, Dear, Don't mind me …" She went back to clean the floor, Jaylah glanced at the two other who both shook their heads.

"We better eat so you can get packed, are you sure you want that blasted board with you? I haven't yet had the time to change the wheels from plastic to rubber…"

"Yes Daddy, I'm absolutely sure. I've read all about Hogwarts and its endless hallways in a castle right out of a fairytale, no way am I wasting time on walking when I have my skateboard." Vernon grunted amused at her stubborn stance but nodded, if only he could remember where he put it.

"Fine, I'll fix it right after we've eaten." She gave a brilliant smile before hurrying to move the sandwiches. "…Do you have any idea where I put it…?" That made her laugh, as she had only waited for him to ask.

"You laid it in the blue C box, as you always do with something so you can remember where." That made them all laugh, so none saw the owl leave, they ate while debating whether she could stay at school for the winter holiday and come home for Easter instead as there would be no activity at school then.

While Jaylah ran around locating everything she needed, her mom baked cookies and such for her to take with her and her dad was fixing her board.

She struggled with her suitcase though she refused to acknowledge the fact that she'd bought too many books – some not for weak hearted, they would freak if they saw their precious savior reading such 'dark' books – probably too many notebooks as well as nearly thirty ball-pen; after three re-packings she finally had it, a wave of her right hand had the books shrinking to miniature size and her clothes also shrank, happily she laid the rest from her bed into the suitcase. When she heard the time strike six downstairs she hurried to grab the stack of clothes lying ready before racing under the shower, after a quick wash she dried off and dressed while her long hair dried in the towel. Brushing her hair always took a painfully long time therefore it was nearly half past six before she was done so with a quick snap of her fingers had black mascara and eyeliner appear around her eyes. Calling for Dudley she hurried into their room to place her brush into her bag before making her brother carry the heavy suitcase down the stairs, Dudley mumbled about crazy sisters but smiled when she smacked his shoulders.

XXXX Severus' POW (Sort of) XXXX

He landed with a sneer; Albus had refused him the precise address and had instead given him an old, yellow, sock which had pulled him on the travel; it always left him shaken when traveling with a portkey unexpectedly. He scanned the street, looking for the Ward around the house containing the Potter boy… why was it he had agreed to this, oh right he hadn't!

Sneering at the line of equally ugly and uninteresting houses he found the Ward around No. four so he made his way over there while studying the boring looking house, he barely made it past the mentioned Ward when the front door opened and a young girl came out with a polite smile on her small, angel-sculpted face.

"You must be Professor Snape, come inside." He bowed his head in greeting, as he came closer to the girl he studied her and when his own black eyes connected with hers he almost lost his jaw though he managed to contain it to a slight halt in his walk but a few steps later he towered over her – not that she seemed affected negatively – his eyes sharp as they roamed over her small figure. "No need to fry your brain, Sir, my name is Jaylah Dursley though you probably know me under the name 'Harry Potter'. Not what you expected, I'm sure, but do come inside. I think Mom has a nice strong tea ready, she may even grace you with her strawberry muffin…" He stared after her…him…. For a moment before following her…him…(Never mind!) inside.

"How is it you knew it was me and that I had arrived?" She closed the door before looking at him, her teeth's worrying her bottom lip in a thinking fashion he recognized with a sense of longing; Lily always chewed her lip when reading or doing homework.

"Well… how can I explain it…?" He raised an eyebrow in an inquiring way but she merely smiled, looking around secretly she bend forward, as if making sure no one could overhear, holding a hand to the side of her mouth which were curved in a daring smile. "…You see, it's actually a secret…" She straightened with a wink of her eye. "How about this; we get some tea and then we have a story to tell you, alright?" His eyebrow went a little higher, her mischievous smile only grew, so he gave up for the moment and nodded his accept. "This way, Sir." Rolling his eyes, he followed her into a kitchen and further into a bland living room where a huge man, slim woman – that he recognized as Lily's sister- and a young boy sat, all looking his way with pleasant auras. "This is my Mom, Petunia, my dad, Vernon, and my brainless brother…"

"Hey! No fair; not everyone can have a super brain!" They all chuckled as if referring to some inside joke, not that he had time to think deeper about it as Jaylah gave a gentle indication to move by resting her petite hand on his lower back, he gave a long stare but she merely smiled again as she gently pushed him towards an empty couch. Settling in he studied Petunia, who did the same with him.

"I must say I'd never expected to see you again… we've always thought it would be the Headmaster who would come, though it's a big relief that he's not." He accepted the cup of tea, refused sugar, before turning back to Petunia.

"The Headmaster is a very busy man." Petunia raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe it.

"Oh I'm sure, who wouldn't be when you're trying to control a world containing magic… I hear that chess pieces can be such a trouble." He studied her closely; her tone clearly stating her dislike towards Albus, though he knew she'd never met the man, so what could Albus have done to piss her off? He turned to Jaylah beside him, she was smirking.

"Oh, you're not imagining it. Mom hates the old goat." That made him turn fully to her with a questioning raised eyebrow. "How well do you know him?"

"I've been around him my whole life, why?" In the future he would look back at this moment, thinking that this was where his fate turned for the better though he could guess that at the near future he would hate his life more than in the last ten years.

"Curious…" She turned to her mom. "…where's the letter?" Petunia answered, with a smile, by standing before disappearing upstairs. "I want you to read the whole letter, control your first reaction and see the truth … I assure you it's real." She turned to her reappearing mom; there was something in her tone there had the hairs stand up on his neck and arms; this was serious.

"What is it I'm going to be reading?" She showed him the wax seal at the back, his eyebrows rose as he recognized it to be Albus' personally seal opposed to the School's.

"I can see you recognize it, he placed this at the doorstep with baby-me on top and then he left me there…"

"Hun, I need some air so I'll be back a little later alright?" Jaylah smiled to her father and nodded, a glance at her brother had him move too.

"Don't mind him; he gets very angry about this…"

"You mean to tell me that Albus left you alone, with a letter, outside that night?" She nodded. "And the letter?"

"That would be the worst piece of bullshit I've ever been so unlucky having to read." He stared shocked, though masked well, at Petunia who had her arms crossed. "You try and read it and we'll see how you react." He gave the letter an interested look before flicking his wand down into his palm; he first tried a normal signature detector which revealed it to be from Albus, then he tried an tampering detect but it came off as negative from any tampering or foul play. He had to accept that it was genuine and whatever it read would be the absolute truth. With a weary feeling he re-broke the wax seal, there had melted itself again after so many years, straightening it out he glanced shortly at Jaylah who was studying him calmly with her intense, green eyes.

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Dursley

I'm sad to burden you with this but destiny has Its own plans. I'll try to start at the beginning but forgive me if some doesn't make sense to you.

Tonight, I'm sad to tell you, your sister & her husband was murdered by our World's Dark Lord, as he favor to call himself, his name at the moment is Voldemort. He is still at loose though very weak. Lily left a son the same age as your own, Harry is still hunted by Voldemort's associates and this is why I have to burden you.

Harry will need a place away from our World's influences and fame, a place he can call home as I will place a sort of shield around your property so that you can't be found by Magical people unless I tell them where.

Harry needs not be pampered, he has a big role ahead of him as he is the only one who can save us all, both our world as well as yours, as Voldemort hates none-magical humans and anything connected to them.

He needs to be humble and preferable shy; he is very famous as people believe that he killed Voldemort.

I hate to burden you with this, I really do, but he needs to be held down. There also needs to be no record of him in your world, that means; no doctors, sport or school.

I need him ignorant of magic and should he perform any then I want you to punish him severely as he is very powerful, so he needs to be fearful of what he can do; he has to believe it's un-natural and that he's a freak.

I have to warn you that he may cause harm but I'll make up for it; a check will come every year for your work.

Either I or one of my employers will pick him up at his eleventh birthday and then he's only to burden you for the summer holiday.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

XXXX End of Severus' POV XXXX

Jaylah glanced at her mom as Severus began reading, his posture tense and on alert, both females could clearly see whenever Severus reached a bad part as his lips would thin out even more ad his kohl black eyes got even colder.

While he read she studied him in details; she saw the frown-lines, the slightly greased hair there together with the herb aroma surrounding him led her to believe he worked with potions, his long and slender fingers surely aiding him in making them. He were lean and slender, though a tint skinny; a fit runner, or a seeker, if she were to refer to his world – and now hers. It were pretty clear that his present attire weren't what he normally dressed in, though she had seen worse examples of mimicking muggle clothes; the black jeans was probably tailored in Diagon Ally opposed to the mass-product of the muggle world as they followed his figure from hips to ankles. A black thin and long sleeved cotton blouse covered his upper body with a slightly lighter black t-shirt over, hiding the form fitting blouse in loose folds. Dress shoes, black (Does he even own any other colors?!), and she could see a silver earring through his shoulder long hair.

As her eyes roamed she was suddenly fixated at a point a few inches above his left wrist, a small inhale filled her senses with darkness so familiar that it took her several seconds to figure out where she knew it from… it were the same darkness that were centered inside her very being, her soul. Instead of feeling fear for the man besides her, she felt at ease as if her soul had been strung tight for so long that it were part of her life but was now relaxed – quite addictively.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Get in line…" She didn't see the wary look he gave her at her cold tone, or her mom's wondering look, she only had eyes for the darkness ebbing softly off his lower arm."…Mother, I think Daddy needs you out back…" Severus stared surprised at Petunia, who merely smiled before standing and left the room without a word, he studied Jaylah and when he realized just where she was looking he nearly sprained his shoulder as he hurried to hide his arm behind his back, a truly shocked expression on his face at her precise pin point of his life shame, as well from her low growl and dilated pupils.

"How…?!" Her, now, dark green eyes connected with his and a shiver ran down his back; she was so fixated on him, as if she saw directly into his very soul, her eyes such a dark green it almost seemed black but the intense look of… he didn't dare put a name on it; it would be morally wrong to see such an expression in such a young teen.

"A young Mr. Riddle made several soul-vessels in an attempt on immortality… sadly it made him insane quickly, to be un-whole." Her eyes kept moving between his eyes and the hidden arm, a shadow expression of near ecstasies entered her eyes whenever they landed on his shame. "I know this, how could I not when the last of his broken soul piece split and entered my own soul that night … must have been the remains of the essence of Tom Riddle, I have most of his memories from before he made the first one, after school… my family thinks I'm a genius but I merely have my own library." Severus turned pale and slightly green, she nodded sadly to the fear in his eyes but the tightening of her heart, when he leaned back from her, took her by surprise; as if the slightest separation between them squashed her heart.

"You know how he made those abnormalities?! That knowledge is banned!" She nodded absentminded as her eyes once more rested on his arm. "Would you stop that!" He twisted his upper body to further hide his arm but when he tried to move to the side, away from her, she followed.

"Why? I wanna see it."

"Absolutely not!" That had her eyebrow arch upwards in a 'Oh really?' impression there had his wariness be replaced by fear, her eyes connected with his own as her petite hand moved closer, slowly as if daring him to stop her progress but he were powerless in her hypnotic stare; so accepting, so eager … he tried to ignore the heat in his lower regions there flared when her hand landed on his wrist, frozen he could only watch as she pulled the arm to her before moving the sleeve up – her small fingertips gliding along his bare skin in a sort of cares, leaving goosebumps. "Don't…" She ignored him and moved the fabric the last inch, baring his shame for her searching eyes; he froze at the feel of her hot fingertip running over the slightly icy tattoo.

"The magical design is fascinating …though the visual design could have been loads better, seriously; who pick a scull as the symbol for one's organization..." Severus gave her a slightly irritated look though it melted away a few seconds later when the whole of her hand rested on top of it; she was bended slightly forward staring intently at their connected flesh. "… of course, should have known, typical Tom…"

"What in the world are you mumbling about?"

"He bound this to your very soul; therefor it can never be fully removed…. An altering, on the other hand, should be possible…hmm…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl." Intense green eyes lifted to meet his, again making the heat flare despite his attempts to stomp it down, at her continued silence he tried to free his captured arm but her grip was tighter than he thought. "Let go, now."

"Uh huh, I'm not done." He tried his best teacher-glare there had first years break out in tears but it only made her tighten her grip. "I do know what I'm talking about, or have you already forgotten the little fact that I have Tom's memories? I so happen to possess the knowledge of how he made these." It seemed that he had, based on his shocked expression and minor gasp. "He planned it while in school, right under the Old Goat's nose… imagine that." Both nearly jumped out of their skin at the clock striking seven, Severus was quick to free his arm at her inattentiveness which earned him a glare.

"We should be on our way by now…"

"Where to? Old Goat didn't mention anything." Severus didn't try to hide the smirk at her nickname for Albus as he had always thought that was what he was, though he meant it friendly opposed to her.

"The leaky Cauldron, we'll spend the night there and buy your things tomorrow…"She gave a mischievous smirk, halting his speech. "What?"

"I only need my uniforms, mom took me shopping. It were truly fascinating to see the brick wall part, Olivander is really weird… it were the same day I discovered that Old Goat had been stealing my money all these years. Luckily the goblins' business pride is bigger than their loyalty to Him. He was banned from my account and removed from being my guardian."

"No wonder he's been so stressed, he told the staff that one of his sponsors had been murdered so he was busy finding a new one."

"Lies from a twisted mind… shall we go?" Severus raised his eyebrow making her smirk, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"What, no teary goodbyes?"

"Nope, did that before you arrived actually… mom's idea." Pride filled her at the amused glint in his black eyes; that she was the one amusing him. "My suitcase is in the hall." With elegance, beyond her young age, she raised from the couch. Severus studied her mesmerizing movements, sleek like a panther; she had stopped at the doorway to the hall and turned her head to look at him. "Sir?" Severus mentally shook his head before standing, straightening his shirt he walked over to her; he noticed, but choose to ignore it, that her eyes did an up-an'-down study of him while her posture changed to a 'come hinter' hugging of the doorframe, he really tried to remember her young age as that was not what he saw when looking at her.

'At least I won't need to disguise us now…' With his hand on one of her shoulders, he steered her into the hallway where he took her suitcase. She took care of the front door and it didn't take long to walk past the ward, before he could open his mouth to give her instructions she'd glued herself to him with her arms around his middle and her head resting gently on his chest; after a minute of him being unresponsive and stiff, she pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Sir?" He looked down at her, her arms stretched half around him still. "I figured we were moving by either portkey or Apparition, both which require physical contact for me to travel with you."

"We are but how do you know this?" Jaylah smirked up at him.

"Oh, that's easy; my brain thinks I've traveled like this for twenty years. I'm ready." She went back to be glued to his person, Severus shook his head in defeat before holding her in an awkward hug; wishfully thinking of the good old days of kids fearing him.  
XXXX TBC XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... what do you think? Still good? Please tell me so I can improve and not let all you lovely readers down, who makes my day with each review I get *sniff* love ya all!


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

They arrived safely at the pub, though she had to stand still for a moment as the world kept spinning, Severus guided her inside to the counter where they got their keys.

"When are we going to buy my robes?"

"Later, the shops stay open four hours longer till terms start up again. Come." She followed him up the stairs and down the left hall; she studied curiously how his robe moved in a none-existing breeze and wondered if it were a nifty little spell of his own and promised herself to find out someday.

Their room contained the bare necessaries such as two beds, bedtable with an old wooden candlestick and small candle, a small desk and a very un-comfortable looking chair, radio placed on another old table. She gave the sheets a doubtful glance; debating if she should demand new from downstairs or simply charm them, she glanced at Severus from the corner of her eye but he seemed busy over by the desk. The next question was on how to do it; she refused to even touch them but also wanted to minimize how much magic she did in front of others, she glanced again before quickly pretending to grasp the sheets but used her magic to swipe them off. Taking off her long jacket she turned it into a thick comforter, the madras got a deep cleaning, a glove became a pillow and the other a thick sheet.

"What are you doing?" She turned to look at Severus, who was staring almost shocked at her and the 'new' bed.

"I'm making this sorry excuse-of-a-bed bearable." She turned back and began to tidy it. "I hate bugs."

"And the magic?"

"Don't worry about it, the Ministry can only track me if I use a wand." That made him snort in disbelief, making her turn to him with a questioning look. "What?" Severus made another snort as he moved over to the other bed.

"What make you think it are the Ministry I'm worried about and not the fact that you've just displayed magical talent way over your age? And from your trouble less success I'm guessing you've been able to for quite some time – which is only even more worrying."

"Oh bullshit! You've all been blinded by the Ministry; they want you to think that wandless is a myth and that only the truly powerful can do it, like the Headmaster and Riddle, when in truth everyone can learn it. The use of a wand lowers one's magic levels as some goes into powering the wand itself. Riddle studied it at length shortly after school…" She opened her suitcase and dug around for a moment. "I got this a few years back when Mom took me here… Riddle thought it were the best to begin with so I bought it then as I believed it would be the Headmaster who would show up… here." She walked over to him and a wave of her hand over the book had it back to full size. "You should read it." Severus studied her for a second before taking the book; it was only slightly thick, silver letters printed in the black leather.

"Any pointers?" She smiled at the amused tone in his silky voice.

"Just one; you have to believe in your ability to perform wandless." Holding her palm open for him to see. "Our magic, back in the old days, were free while today it's restricted by all the rules society has." As she had talked, water had appeared in her palm, now it began to move in circles for a moment before freezing in the form of a rose. "The magic response to what our minds wants done but if the mind has a rule of something being impossible then of course the magic can't do it." The ice rose burst into flames before going out, leaving unharmed skin. "I've lived outside of the rules and control so it comes rather easy to me. You see?"

"I believe so." She answered his smirk with one of her own; she then went back to her bed while he went to the desk. She studied him with a small smile as he began the first page, scribbling down notes; while he was busy, she hurried to change into a skirt and long sleeved shirt. Getting her leg into the stockings proved to be hard and getting out of balance she fell flat on her back from where she began to giggle into her hand.

"I think it would prove more efficient if you sit on the bed." She glanced his way but he was looking at the book. "It would also minimize the disturbing of my reading."

"What's the fun in that?" Staying on the floor she hurried into her stockings; wondering on how it would go once at school. Glancing around absentminded her eyes fell on a very dead mouse under the bed and with a scream worthy of any Banshee, she Scourgify'ed herself before jumping into her clean bed. At her scream Severus had flinched and whirled around, knocking over his chair, only to find her in the middle of the bed, muttering Scourgify over and over.

"Now what?!" She looked up, giving a death glare.

"How the hell is this place still running?! I just found a fucking dead mouse! I demand we move!" Severus tried with a glare, though knowing the chances for it working were very slim. "Why can't we just go to Hogwarts?!" She crossed her arms with a stubborn look in her green eyes, Severus recognized it from Lily and knew it meant he had to come up with very good argument on why they could not… why was it they couldn't, oh right Albus!

"Headmaster instructed for us to stay the night." Not good enough if the intensified glare was to go by. "Also, the school is still being re-constructed for the new year…"

"I .. Don't .. Care!" Severus admitted defeat and with a nod he turned around and took the book before re-packing the few things he had managed to unpack. Jaylah hurried to cancel the charms on her gloves and jacket, which she Scourgify'ed before putting them on; taking her suitcase she hurried to the door where Severus was waiting. "I must get a book on cleaning spells…maybe some thin gloves too…" Severus studied her as they walked down the stairs, not understanding her phobia.

"Are you not aware that you won't get sick the same way your family does? Germs and bugs don't affect us as our magic purifies our blood before it can fester more."

"Interesting, though I really don't care. The mere thought of it getting near me is enough to make me want to take a bath; they are still bugs not supposed to enter our system and for a reason." Severus hummed in thoughts, having never thought about it like that before. "Besides, Mom's health as very sensitive to germs so we've always lived with her cleaning. Dudley never cared much, so I guess I've compensated on his behalf..." She stopped up, looking sternly at the bar and especially at Tom, who was wiping down a glass with a cloth – there even in Severus' opinion – could have been cleaner.

"Don't bother." He gently led her to the fireplace, she kept looking at Tom and cringed when he spits into the glass. "As I said; we don't get sick the same way so we've never bothered with cleanliness in our day-to-day routine."

"I know you're trying to calm me but I have to tell you; it's doing the opposite…" She took some powder. "Where to?" She raised an eyebrow when he handed her a note, taking it she read the address; Spinner's End, Living Room, Dragon skin.

"I'll muffle you so no one with hear you, wait for me." With a nod, she stepped into the green flames, she waited till he had said the sound spell before clearly stating her destination. Severus removed the spell before walking out the back to the apparition's point, from where he trawled to his summer home. Severus landed in his living room, fearing for its condition but he was gladly surprised to find her studying his books; her hands in her back, lips moving silently.

"Would you allow me to skimp some of your books? It shouldn't take more than an hour, at most."

"What would you accomplice by that besides a few facts?" Severus felt the hairs at his neck rise at the coy smirk she sent him.

"Oh if only you would believe me…" At his raised eyebrow, she pointed at a book on potion ingredients. "May I demonstrate?" At his nod, she took the book down and gave it to him. "Ask me anything. May I sit for this?"

"Couch." Severus went to the shelves by the fire; he found papers and a pen, clipboard as well as a scape of eraser. "Trixie." A second after a young house elf popped in and bowed.

"Yes Master?"

"Tea and a small plate of sandwiches." Trixie bowed and popped out, Severus turned to Jaylah. "Any limits?

"Only if it from newer research or studies as I haven't had the chance to, yet, read." Severus hummed just as Trixie showed up with a tray.

"Thank you, Trixie, make a guest room ready by mine." The elf got big eyes before giving a deep bow and popped out. "Now, list the ingredients in Antidote to Common Poisons." Jaylah gave him a very insulted glare of death but Severus merely indicated for her to begin, a small smirk in his thin lips.

"Crushed Bezoar, standard ingredient, unicorn horns, mistletoe berries. 4 measures of the bezoar, 2 of standard ingredient, one pinch of unicorn horns, 2 mistletoe berries but some used honey water instead of standard and stewed Mandrake as the last ingredient." And that was the beginning of a four-hour long quiz where Severus got more and more excited as she continued to answer correctly from first year and up through to seventh year, he wrote everything down in the papers.

"How about the Elixir to Induce Euphoria?"

"It's a potion there induces a sense of irrational happiness upon the drinker, it is used to cure depression." As she began to list the order and measures of each ingredient, Severus nearly shook with excitement of a possible apprentice worth the trouble and time.

"Have you considered your future? What work?" Jaylah gave it a moment thought while twisting a strand of hair around her finger and worrying her bottom lip.

"Not really as I haven't even decided whether to stay or move back to Surry or something like that." Jaylah stopped as she finally noticed the glint in Severus' black orbs and his slightly shaking hands. "What's got you all hot and bothered?" That shook Severus out of his thoughts and he stared at her smirking smile.

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Sorry sir, I merely thought it sounded better than comparing you to a little child Christmas morning looking at all the gifts…" At his insulted expression, she couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. She took the pillow beside her and hid her face into it and all the while giggling.

"If you're quite done?" She peeked at him but only giggled more at his glare, it took further two minutes before she calmed enough to face him, though her smile were rather big.

"I apologize, Potion Master, and accept your gracious offer to be your apprentice." Her smile turned to a smirk at his surprised expression. "Luckily I won't fall behind for a few years if at all, I just hope the school won't freak and give me a hard time…" She saw he was about to open his mouth, and somehow she just knew what he would say so she cut him off. "I won't change myself just because they are too narrow-minded."

"Fine, though I'm sure the students will ask several questions so I would advise you to think about your answers as our world love to gossip as well as telling the papers."

"Easily fixed by buying the biggest paper and the students can kiss the darkest part of my butt." That had him snicker as her nose once more was turned up in the air.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room and then I think it's time for bed." Jaylah nodded as it was way past nine, she could not help herself and in seconds she'd placed everything neatly on the tray. "Trixie will be offended if you do her job."

"As I've said before; I have a slight cleaning disorder and sometimes I have trouble controlling it. I'll try to remember." Severus bowed his head in acceptance, they walked in silence for a minute but she remembered something. "Am I allowed to skimp your books?"

"Ah, you remembered, just be careful as some of them a very old."

"Thank you, Master, for the trust." Severus barely managed to repress the flinch at her carefree way of calling him Master, he hadn't expected her to know the correct way of addressing him but it seemed she knew a great deal of the magical world's way. "I can always make a short-lasting copy, and then I won't even touch them." Severus hummed, trying to ignore the way her eyes would rest for a few second on his mark every few steps.

"Your room is right here, if you need anything merely call Trixie. Your suitcase should be on the bed; I'll see you at breakfast at seven."

"Yes Master, thank you for everything. May your dreams be peaceful." She gave a deep and respectful curtsying before opening her door with a happy glint in her green eyes.

"Yours too…" With a small wave, she moved through the doorway and closed the door softly, leaving Severus bemused and very confused on so many levels he wouldn't bother to count. "You'll need all the peace you can get…" Realizing that sleep would elude him this night, he turned on the spot and went to his study while hoping his friend was awake – or at least that he wouldn't have a fit at being woken… poor house elves. "Lucius' study, arrogance is the key!" sticking his head into the green flames he was pleased to see his friend by the desk. "Luc, I need to have a word with you."

"Sev, you know I should be sleeping by now and as I'm not that means I'm very busy." Severus raised his eyebrow in an 'Oh really?' fashion. "I totally forgot it's our anniversary tomorrow! Cissy is going to kill me!"

"And I'm about to kill myself as I'm sure I'm going crazy! So, move your ass and get over here, you big wuze!" Lucius huffed but stood anyway.

"I demand fire whisky, now move." Severus did with a smirk, expecting Lucius to freak at the news. They sat down by the fire and Severus called for fire whisky and his Pensive at where Lucius raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Trust me; you need to see to understand." Lucius bowed his head in surrender so Severus removed his memory from when he first met Jaylah. Lucius drowned his second glass, feeling at unease as Severus' behavior was very unusual, and at his friend's indication he broke the surface and was pulled in.

XXXX MEMORY XXXX

Lucius landed on his butt, swearing softly. Looking around he saw Severus walking up a driveway to a rather boring looking house between equally boring houses, he hurried over besides his friend while wondering what all this was about; his question was answered a moment later.

"You must be Professor Snape, come inside." Lucius ignored his friend now as he intensely studied the young teen, his mind furiously working to solve this jigsaw puzzle. "No need to fry your brain, Sir, my name is Jaylah Dursley though you probably know me under the name 'Harry Potter'. Not what you expected, I'm sure, but do come inside…" He blocked the rest and simply followed them inside with his jaw hanging wide open and his eyes the size of tea cups, disbelief and shock racing in his system but his Slytherin side soon began to plot this to their advance. He focused again as he saw Severus read something but what made him study the scene was the way the girl was studying his friend, when her eyes fixated on Severus' lower arm Lucius grasped his own with a girly shriek. ."…Mother, I think Daddy needs you out back…" Lucius ego was saved slightly when he saw how Severus reacted, though he jumped half a meter at her growl. Turning to his old friend it didn't take Lucius long to see how truly scared Severus were but before he could catch what they said next he felt the tug telling him it was time to leave.

XXXX MEMORY END XXXX

Severus calmly studied Lucius' frozen form, waiting to see how he reacted and he didn't have to wait long as Lucius suddenly sat up; his eyes wide open, fear swirling in his gray orbs and his hand flew to his mark.

"How is this even possible?!" Lucius hurried to drown two glass firewhisky, hands shaking slightly. "How is a mere eleven-year-old able to sense it?! It's unheard of!" Lucius kept muttering while pouring his third glass.

"She has young Tom Riddle's memories." Hearing that name after so many years had Lucius drop his glass with a flinch. "Look at these, she tested higher than me!" Lucius took the papers and though he did well in potion he could barely follow the line of questions or even answer half of it.

"How..?"

"She says that a piece of his soul fragmented that night and entered hers to survive; it would seem she merged with it to save herself. She has his memories up till he split his soul for the first time… she's even said she might be able to…."

"To what?" Lucius couldn't believe this was happening, he should be finding the perfect gift not sit here and have the earth ripped from under him; he'd made peace with the past!

"….alter the mark…" Lucius stared off into space, wondering about it all; it could be dangerous to have the mark altered should it be true that the Dark Lord was only resting somewhere but on the other hand, they were in danger everyday should someone demand to see their arms. They both turned to the door at the three soft knocks. "Come in." Jaylah stuck her head through the door, her eyes at once landed on Lucius and his hidden arm but she had already sensed him. "Yes Miss. Dursley?"

"Jaylah please… I was just curious as to what had awoken me; I apologize for disturbing you, Master, and your guest."

"No harm, this is Lucius Malfoy. You'll be year mate with his son Draco." Jaylah opened the door wider and gave the curtsy she'd given Severus.

"So, Miss. Dursley. Severus tells me interesting things about you, you seem to have quite the memory." She glanced at Severus, who was busy with pouring a glass.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Lucius felt the hair at his neck rise as her eyes moved down his arm to the mark, her green eyes turned darker but she closed them with a smile on her full lips. "Fascinating… his powers actually decreased for each time, I can't understand how he missed that…" Severus shared a tense look with Lucius, who had a slight idea of what she meant.

"And how would you know this, Miss. Dursley?" Jaylah opened her eyes, there no longer were green but pitch black.

"Your mark had a slight more power behind it than the rest I've sensed, I assume you were one of the first?" Lucius nodded slowly. "Yours will be harder to alter but it's not impossible… maybe you can convince my Master as he doubts me. Master, I forgot to warn you earlier; should you see a black snake around here, then please remain calm. He's mine and won't harm any." Moving her hair out of the way they finally noticed the black snake on her shoulders, having been well camouflaged under her long free hair.

"Miss. Dursley… are you, well, aware that it is a black mamba you've got around your neck...?"

"Sure Master, the shop owner gave him to me for free when he saw me pick him up. Don't worry, he's with me most of the time and the biggest he's ever bitten were a cat." She kissed the snake gently. "And he's magical though un-developed yet as he's just a baby still, he had barely hatched when I got him shortly after my ninth birthday."

"I'm not following… what's the difference to it being magical?" Jaylah turned to Lucius while hiding the snake again.

"It means that by his third to fifth year he'll be speaking English. I've already started his lessons and he's progressing very fast, he understands simple sentences like orders which is why you, Master, will get this sheet…" Severus had to control himself from backing as she came closer and held out a rolled-up sheet. "Keep it on you always or better yet, memories it by heart. It contains code words enabling you to order him in emergencies as well as a word for him to stop or kill. We used this at home so he knows the rules." Severus nodded and stuffed it in his breast pocket.

"Can I have one of those…?"

"Those are for trusted friends, Mr. Malfoy, sorry. Maybe later." Lucius pouted but it only made her laugh as she walked out. "See ya!"

"What have you gotten us into… you do realize that Draco will worship her, right?!"

"Luc… I have bigger problems than your son crushing on Harry Potter, who thinks she's a girl and owns the world's most deathly snake!"

"At least you got an apprentice out of it…."

"Lucius?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"Fuck off."

"Right on." Severus threw himself onto the couch, smirking at his friend's hasty departure. Seeing the bottle half full he took it and ignored his glass as he merely drank from the green bottle, he stared at the ceiling.

"Lily, if only you were here… what do I do?"

XXXXX TBC XXXXXX


	4. The Sorting..?

Severus woke with a startle at the loud pop right by his head, he directed a death glare – preparing to scare whoever was stupid enough to wake him – but was halted at the sight of his house elf; Trixie was glaring at him, small hands fisted on equally small hips and her small foot was tapping an angry beat.

"Master, Trixie demands to get kitchen back!" Severus stared at her, shocked at her state of disrespect, his silence made her eyes slim as she was angered further. "Master, Trixie wants back her kitchen!"

"What in the world are you on about, I haven't touched anything!"

"Master's apprentice has stolen Trixie's kitchen! Master must get it back to Trixie!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He heaved himself up from the couch, his body as well as his head complained about the movement, he promised himself to never sleep on that lumpy old couch one more time. The short trip to the kitchen was enough to wake him almost fully but he did register the sounds of slow music coming from the half-open kitchen door. He stopped right outside, slowly he leaned forward to peek inside but he wasn't prepared for the sight; firstly, Jaylah was wearing what looked like some sort of spandex suit as it were second skin tight and stretched together with her body. Long sleeves there had small loop-rings sewed up along the underside of her arm and through these rings were strings of different lengths attached which then were connected to the side of her torso in similar rings. The same between the lengths of her legs, all the strings lengthen or shortened as she moved and what moves; she was dancing, swirling from one end of the room to the other. Her movements elegant and with the grace of one knowing what they were doing, like an ice-skater or even like one of those Indian dancers telling a story with their bodies. She made waves with her arms while bending backwards, at a louder beat from the music she was supporting herself on her hands, belly upwards in a bow, but only for a second as she flipped her lower body over herself till she stood on her legs again – not that she stayed for long – as the music picked up in speed she made a series of what looked like karate against an invincible target.

"Miss. Dursley…?" Severus opened the door fully and she froze for a second but relaxed when seeing it was only him, giving a smile she clapped her hands and the music stopped. "What was that?"

"It's a mix of belly dancing and Tai Chi, never seen it before?" Severus shook his head before gesturing to the strings. "They make moving restricted, making me use more force to move…" she moved over besides him, standing with her side to him and her arm along her body. "Try and lift my arm." Severus rolled his eyes, thinking she was kidding, he took her wrist and though he tried to lift it, it stayed at her side. Now using both hands he managed to lift it but he had had to use all his muscles. "See? They are my own design; I had seen one of Dudley's Anime movies where they used similar methods to train muscles though it were weights and heavy clothes. My next idea is to make the strings invincible and fathoms so I can wear pant and shirts over…what?"

"How can you move at all? I used all my strength ..."

"Not a fully fair comparing, my suit resisted you were it merely follow my movements with a slight resist that changes in force." She drew a symbol on her stomach, looking like a Rune; it glowed for a second before disappearing again. "Try again, this time hold my arm stretched, it will try to pull my arm to me." She stretched her arm up to him, he took hold and almost at once he felt how it tried to pull her arm down by slowly adding more force. "I hope one day to have it perfected so I can get a patent on it as a new way to train one's body; I'm trying different movements to see what does what." By now her arm was halfway down; pearls of sweat had appeared on his face. "Normally it would be I who's to keep my arm up; I've found it does wonder to one's stamina from the slowly added force…" Severus lost his grip as it again added more force; short of breath he stared at her surprised while thinking that she would earn a lot of gallons should she get patent.

"Could you make one for me?" At this she gave a small smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask." Severus smirked too, already thinking of the added strength he would gain. "Let's eat, I merely need your measurement as it shouldn't take long but I think you should wait till I've fixed so you can have it under your cloths. I'm having a little trouble with getting them to be fathoms like…" she moved, seemingly without troubles, to the oven where she took out bread only to replace it with a pie.

"May I ask why you're in here cooking? Trixie says you've taken her kitchen?"

"I merely had a small peek at how she made the food and not once did she wash her hands. I'll be making the food while I'm here, either all or just my own; up to you, Master, and I would like if I may teach her hygiene around at least food?" Severus studied her for a moment, first now noticing the latex gloves she was wearing.

"This is about the bugs, right?" he gave a sigh at her stubborn nod. "Fine. Include her when you cook so she may learn how you want it. Shouldn't take her more than a few days." Jaylah gave a relieved smile of thanks before turning to the bread which she cut in slim even pieces; she placed them all in a basket there then floated to the table followed by butter, jelly and what not. She checked the pie but left it as it needed more, she found eggs, sausages and bacon; the sausages were washed under the tab and so were the eggs, all was then placed on the table besides her, on top of a clean cloth, she then removed the gloves and washed her hands. A pan, pallet and some milk were added to the table before it all suddenly floated to the stove and began to cook itself in a way there reminded Severus of how Mrs. Weasley made food in the war; to think that an eleven-year-old could cook magically the same way a fully trained and very experienced home cooking mother and then on top, without a wand, was mind-blowing!

"Where does one buy a house elf? I think I may need one to cook for me at school…"

"I'm inclined to say you're right… Trixie can get a catalog from town; it has a picture and a small note about each."

"Yes please, today?" Severus nodded. "Thanks!" Jaylah turned back to her cooking, thoughts of ways to educate her new elf running through her mind as she cut the pie to them. The food on the stove were done and floated over to the table where Severus felt his mouth water from the heavenly aromas. "Dig in, while it's warm." Severus piled on his plate while she finished with the pie, she joined him a moment later with a small smile at his small moans. "I won the 1 prize, a few months back, in the amateur child competition in cooking. We were to make macaroni and cheese but with our own twist, I did mine with pumpkin." Her smile got bigger as he barely paused with eating long enough to give an acknowledgement hum, indicating that he listened, but she only felt pride; he seemed to enjoy her cooking.

"You could, for sure, teach the house elves at Hogwarts a thing or two." Severus took a bite of the pie with a moan as he savored the tastes of strawberries and slight lemon.

"Thank you, Master. It's always nice to have people appreciating one's cooking." Severus hummed again as he cleaned his plate, having never tasted a better strawberry pie. "Will Mr. Malfoy appear today? When are, you taking me to Hogwarts?"

"No, Lucius is busy with getting Draco ready." He gave a low grunt at her nodded acceptance. "We'll go to Hogwarts after we've eaten and the Sorting will place you in a house, no doubt Gryffindor."

"I read in, Hogwarts A History, that it's been a hundred years since a person couldn't be sorted, the Hat wouldn't name a House. It didn't explain what happened to the student, though."

"I believe the story goes that the student got their own apartment or something like that, something I know pissed Draco off to no end; he's not used to sharing." She gave a snort as if she easily could believe that, he smirked before taking a sip of the apple tea she'd made, noticing the aftertaste of cinnamon.

"He sounds a tiny bit as a spoiled brat..?"

"Oh he is!" She gave a small giggle at his resigned tone. "Maybe he'll grow up a bit after some time around you, one can only hope." That made her give a small, rather sexy, smile; a smile there had his hair rise. "What?"

"Who says I would bother with an immature brat when I can do so much better?" Severus had a pretty good hunch on who she referred to but he wouldn't believe it, he tried to ignore her searching eyes – filled with unspoken questions, best to remain unspoken.

"A tailor will arrive within the hour to make your robes for school and I will be ordered for your apprentice books." He noticed, with a nervous feeling, how a fog filled her eyes; cold and dark, making you think of an unforgiving vortex of swirling waters.

"Thanks, Master, then I better get ready. Could you send Trixie with the catalog?" Severus nodded slowly, not wanting to anger her further, he'd always left Lily alone when ablaze with rage, her closed-off aura clearly stating her distress. "Thanks again, I'll see you at lunch." Curtsying, she nearly ran out, leaving Severus confused.

"Trixie. Get a catalog from the elf store and give it to Miss. Dursley." Trixie, who had been standing outside the door, nodded before popping out.

Jaylah ran all the way to her room, muttering lowly, she nearly tripped over an elf who was dusting under the portraits; jumping over the small creature, she did a roll only to run again. She banged her door closed, breathing deeply, angrily, she stiffly walked to the big window and threw it open. Taking a deep breath, she let go; "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" followed were a mighty roar, making birds fly panicked away and the window shake. Spend she rested, head and most of her upper body hanging out the window, resting her elbows on the wall with her head in her hands; she pouted.

You'll get wrinklesss Jaylah glared from the corner of her eye, at the hissing serpent poking its head through her hair. Don't glare at me, young Lady, where'sss your mannersss? That made her chuckle as she rose.

My mannersss are jussst fine, thank you Going head first into her suitcase, she pulled out a short nightdress and a bathrobe along with shampoo and clean underpants. … why isss he ssso closssed off...? I jussst want to get clossse to him…

Give it time… don't pusssh him Another glare to the serpent, though broken by the banging of her door opening followed by Severus rushing in, wand raised and a panicked look in his black eyes.

"Are you alright?!" Jaylah stared openmouthed in surprise for a whole five seconds before breaking out into laughter, tears soon rolled down her cheeks. "I heard a roar… what are you laughing at?!" She just shook her head; he was half wet, hair sticking everywhere and his robe were so twisted that it was amazing he could move at all. It took a moment before he became aware of his state but he did and with a sneer, a small spell and some dusting off he was mostly back to normal. "Yes, yes. I tripped in the hallway, alright!"

"I guessed…" She kept chuckling from time to time. "But why were you so out of it that you didn't notice the elf dusting?" At his embarrassed glare, she broke down in high laugh.

"I heard a scream, and then the roar and I couldn't find you, so I thought you were in troubles!" Severus crossed his arms, his black eyes studying the laughing teen on the floor, who glanced at him with mirth in her eyes. "The tailor arrives soon, get ready." Turning on his heel, robes flaring behind him, he left the room; she stared after him with a kind smile, happy to know he cared enough to worry about her safety.

Don't you think it rather counter-productive to be laughing of his accident, when you hope to break down that wall of hisss? At her tensing he gave a hissed chuckle, followed by him moving to her lap to look at her. He'sss a proud man, they usssually don't like getting laughed at asss it meansss critic in their mind and not sssomething funny to share in front of the fire, right? Remember your reading…

Hansi, you're lucky I love you, or I swear I'd cursed you to death by now Hansi just chuckled again. But I sssupossse you're right, again, ssso tell me… how do I fix it?

"Learn hisss habitsss… predict hisss needsss Jaylah hummed, listening. Even we serpentsss appreciate catering

"I see…" She made a loose ponytail up high so that her hair flowed down her shoulders for Hansi to hide in. "He seems to enjoy sweet things, maybe I should make Dad's favorite?" Hansi bobbed his head in yes before gliding up her torso, disappearing into her hair and not a moment too late it seemed; Trixie had arrived.

"Catalog for Miss. Dursley, the tailor is downstairs and will be up shortly." Jaylah noticed the rude low bow but didn't have time to scold the small creature, probably still mad about the kitchen. She hurried to change with a snap of her fingers before running at top speed to the bathroom where she fixed her make-up and a few extra charms to hide the scar and her green eyes, then she hurried back and sat on her bed only to rise again when she felt that Severus were showing the tailor the way; a snap of her finger and her nightdress were a silk lingerie to her knees though not overly challenging in nature. A wave of her hand had the door opening, Severus stood with his arm raised – ready to knock – a calculating look were soon replaced with comprehending; he lowered the arm to cross it with the other – hand discreetly covering his mark.

"Hello Miss. Dursley, my name is Mr. Cloth – yes, I know, funny name – shall we begin?" He waved his wand and a podium appeared before her. "Please." He indicated for her to stand on it, she did, another wave and a measurement tape appeared too. "I'm going to have to ask for you to remove the robe." Jaylah gave a blush for the sake of her show of innocence but opened it before letting it glide off her to the floor.

"Anything else?" She stared intensely into Severus' once more calculating eyes, as if the question were directed to him and not the tailor.

"No, no. it's quite fine." Though she had planned it she still appreciated Mr. Cloth's professional aura, he didn't even blink at her red silk nighty – making her re-think her need for caution on the clothes; pureblood teens probably had way more sexy attires, judging by his none-reaction.

"If I made you a design for a dress, how long will it take to make? I need it by Easter, before we take the train home." Mr. Cloth's face lit up with a small smile.

"Depending on the design, everything between four to ten days. Plenty of time before Easter, may I ask if it's for themselves or?" Jaylah gave him a studying look, calculating his motives. "Not that it's any of my concern, of course."

"No, it's fine. It's for my mother; her birthday is after Easter so I'm forced to give it to her while at home for the holiday." He nodded and went to work, not seeing her wave her hand but Severus did; over at her desk, a pen began to draw by itself. Severus gave a small glare but didn't stop the charm; he merely leaned relaxed against the bedpost – or as relaxed as a spy for both sides could allow himself. "What materials do I have to choose from?" He started to name them all but she only listened with half of her attention, the other were used to study her Master intensely; though he had his profile to them she could see his eyes stray to her every few seconds, probably justifying it as need to keep an eye on them for safety matters but she saw as well as felt his lingering eyes – as if they were gentle cares on her hot skin.

"…..if you want silk I advise cotton underneath to soak the heat or it most likely will stick to your skin."

"No silk, four cotton and two of the thinnest you have."

"Yes, Miss. Dursley." She didn't answer as her attention once again were on her Master, who had turned fully towards them; their eyes met in a heated match of wills, her desire to be close against his damn morals of 'What is right'… load of rubbish. "There, I now have all I need, what robe would you like for tonight?"

"A thin one." She stepped down, a small smirk sent to Severus before then bending at the waist to pick up her robe, which she then put on fast with a blushing expression merely for show.

"Trixie, follow Mr. Cloth to the foyer. Thank you for your service, excuse me for not following you down but I must have a word with my apprentice." Jaylah gave a small smirk at that, enjoying his discomfort, Severus glared at her.

"No trouble, expect a parcel in one hours." He bowed for the both and left the room with Trixie leading, leaving Jaylah with a seething Master.

"What was the meaning of that?!" She gave him an innocent expression of confusing, though the pulses from his mark really messed with her concentration. "Answer me!" The shout startled her enough to focus; seeing his sneer had her glaring back, one hand fisted on her hip – shocking him out of his own glare.

"If one doesn't enjoy the view, one normally turns away." There is that glare again, when would he realize it didn't work – at least with her it didn't. "Is it really so hard for you to believe I'm only eleven by looks..?" Severus studied her saddened expression for a second before sighing almost resigned as he sat down on the bed, head cradled in his hands, seeing his tired state she moved to the bed. Slowly she crawled, on her hands and knees, moving to his back, gently she rested her small hands on his shoulders – feeling him tense she held still – it took almost a minute before he relaxed. Humming a calming tune, she moved her hands forward, aiming for his collar and when he tensed again she hushed gently – as you would to a scared child – but it worked as she was allowed to open the first three buttons. Slowly, as to not spook him, she glided her hands to his exposed neck where she began to rub every knot her small fingers found. Severus soon turned to goo, making her able to guide him backwards, resting his body against hers. Her hands then moved into his hairline where she made small rotation movements, Severus groaned in pleasure – totally soaking in her caring aura and skilled hands, forgetting everything else, right up until she lowered herself to hug him close before tipping them from side to side in slow calming motions.

"What' ya' doing..?" Though his question he let her continue and didn't resist, making her smile.

"I'm hugging you." Severus gave a snort. "If you remove your robe, I could fix your back." As he tensed up again she had a brilliant idea; maybe he needed some coaxing as well as a reminder of what chaos he was to endure tonight. "I can only imagine how tense you are after a year of teaching those not appreciating the delicate art that is potion making … or the fact that they have you as their teacher; the youngest Potion Master, author of several proven theories and creator of amazing potions such as an improved Wolfbane. A true pioneer." She gave a small smirk at the feeling of his shoulders relaxing, she went back to rub his shoulders, till he once again was goo under her skilled hands, groaning in pleasure whenever she hit a sore spot. Slowly she moved down to his shoulder blades where twenty or so new knots met her searching fingers, he had tensed slightly but at her calming hush he turned slack.

"…why are you doing this…?"

"You clearly haven't had a good massage in ages. Why shouldn't I help you?" When he didn't answer, either to protest or consent, she smirked before getting to work; she first charmed off his robe, her hands now resting on his almost bare shoulders – the thin blouse doing nothing to hide his breathe-taking form or his hot skin.

"…we shouldn't be doing this…" Before he could change his mind, she hurried to continue rubbing his now tense shoulders while raking her brain for a way to make him see this as morally accepted.

"Piss Posh! I'm your apprentice now, remember? Though an old and nearly forgotten law, it's still a law; you have the right to expect this kind of services, a tense and sore bodied Potion Master might make mistakes in the lab or have trouble finding the solution if they have a distracting pain." That and the massage made his shoulders slack, a deep sigh signaling his defeat and by that her victory. "Ever had a foot massage..?" He gave a hummed 'No' to which she smirked even more; his shoes untied themselves before removing them from his feet's together with his black socks. "Lie down and I'll take you to heaven and back." Severus stayed silent for a minute, probably fighting with himself; she stayed still to not press him anymore than he already was. Finally, he moved and when he tried to sit up against the headboard, her magic gave a pull so he ended up on his back with a huff of air – he gave a small growl but stayed. "You like violin?"

"About the only instrument besides piano that I can stand…why?" Three snaps of her fingers and she had oil in her hand, a beautiful black violin floating over them, playing an unknown melody to Severus' ears but very touching and calm with an undertone of danger. "Who made that? I haven't heard it before..."

"Me." She moved his pant legs up a little before rubbing the oil over his cold feet. "I've taken lessons since I was five." Severus groaned in pleasure as her small warm fingers pressed down while gliding up the length of the foot before rubbing his cold toes, when she was sure he was relaxed she began to hum to the violin's tunes.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep… Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down into sleep.

Guileless Son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your Mother's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your fall, but you'll always follow the voices of Power…

Loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, only to you…

Guileless Son, your spirit will hate me, the flower who'll be your downfall, a traitor

And you won't expose my puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of one betraying a loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, only to you…

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…..

Guileless Son, each day I grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the Twin of my mind, the Twin of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole…..

Loyalty, loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, only to you…

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep….."

As she hummed the ending note, she couldn't keep the smile from showing; Severus was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on his sharp features. She floated a thin blanket over him before removing her robe to use it as a blanket, she moved slowly to the other side of him, where there was more space, and laid as close to his arm as possible without touching him. Pulling her bathrobe over her she lay down and soaked in the pulses from him, the low purring from herself lulled her into a light trance of resting.

XXXXX 6 Hours Later XXXXX

Severus rose from deep sleep to awareness, though reluctant he opened his eyes to look around; identifying Jaylah's bed and room, his eyes landed on mentioned owner. He studied her resting form curled into fetus position with her right hand stretched towards his arm at his side. Laying still he thought back at her song; he had a feeling it had a deeper meaning than what you'd first thought. He was surprised at her manipulation of him, both by her words but magic as well; he had felt how her magic transferred into him from her fingertips as she had rubbed his sore muscles, what did she do? Should he fear for something?

As he laid there her words came back to him, every sentence's meaning since meeting her; she had to be mentally older than her body, how else could she so skilled have manipulated him to allow massage? Though he had the law on his side, despite her young age, it didn't calm him much. She was right though; he could legally ask her for such – even sex if it were though it would be frowned upon greatly….

"…I can almost hear the wheels inside that great mind of yours…" Severus glanced over at her only to be captured by her intense green eyes; so, open, accepting… "Finally realizing the truth of my age?" He turned back to stare at the ceiling. "You can't deny it much longer…" He gave a flinch when her hot hand rested itself on top of his icy mark, he didn't bother to try and stop her – her stubborn streak stronger than his own at the moment.

"Yes… I've come to see what you've been trying to say, but this epiphany won't be of any help to you though, and what I've guessed could be your goal. You are still my student who is way too young, in the eyes of others, to be involved – in any way – with her much older teacher." At her snort of disbelief, he turned fully to her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why the two involved keep this relationship a secret; that way no one can point fingers or say anything against it."

"True, though secrets can be discovered by others. Thereby putting the two involved in great danger from both sides, one crueler than the other." Jaylah studied him for a second; her eyes filled with a fire there could burn through flesh and bones, Severus felt fear for a split second but the thumb gently caressing his mark made it vanish again.

"You're wrong; Riddle never lied to you, deceive sure, but never a direct lie. Dumbledore on the other hand, lies, cheat where he can, deceives with a straight face. I for one would rather have Riddle, more than I desire to land under Dumbledore's thumb and control." Her serious green eyes gleamed in the low light.

"I've never thought about it like that, though I must agree… but still, it would be too dangerous." Severus re-thought his decision to not fear her as the fire in her eyes turned ice cold, but what made the fear reappear were her pupils morphing into cat-eyes. He kept still as she sat up; movements slow, well planned as well as sensual like a kitten stretching in the sun. "Stop it." Thought it made her stop moving, a smirk of victory graced her lips.

"Stop what? I was merely sitting up." The cold distant look in her eyes, totally creeping together with the smirk, stayed as she slowly turned in her seat; the bathrobe falling to her waist, baring her shoulders and bare back. "Want any lunch, Master?" Severus felt like she had given him a punch in the gut as she had sneered the word 'Master'. She moved to her closet casually, like it was normal to be in a skimpy nightdress in her bedroom with her teacher in bed.

"Only if you're having some anyway…" For a long moment, he feared she would undress here in front of him but she went to the bathroom without a word or second glance at him, Severus released the breath he had been holding; his heart racing as the image of her cat eyes stayed for his own eyes. What was going on here?! What secrets did those green eyes hold? Could she even be trusted?

Severus shook his head, hating the feeling of the 'Unknown'; not having control was alien to him but he suspected it would be a reoccurring problem in the future as he had to accept one thing; Jaylah Dursley, AKA Harry James Potter, could not be controlled.

At this epiphany, he hurried out of her rooms, before she could return and manipulate him into something; he would have to figure out a way to handle her while at school. Reaching his own rooms, he charmed an alarm on the door so she couldn't catch him off-guard, he went to his closet. Searching through his clothes, his heart calming by the knowledge that she would have her hands full from tomorrow, he threw the usual long sleeved black shirt, the black socks, black slacks and silent-charmed shoes on the bed. Removing his wrinkled clothes, he spotted a dark bruise on his right rib, he made a sneer and silently cursed his in-attention earlier; nothing was supposed to make him loose his cool! How was it she had, unwillingly from his side, wormed her way past his walls as well as under his skin?!

He went to the bathroom, searching for a moment he found the healing balm. Rubbing it in he was very surprised to see the bruise fade completely at once, knowing it should take to, at least, tonight. Could it be her magic-transfer earlier?

Stepping under the shower he pondered on tonight, what House would she go to? He doubted more and more that she belonged in Gryffindor.

Soaping in he suddenly had the forbidden thought of how it would feel if it were her small warm hands running over his body; he groaned un-willingly as he felt himself harden at the image of her on her knees, pleasuring him while her green cat eyes stared directly into his own black orbs. He barely had to touch himself before he came to the image of her sweet little mouth taking him in – like it were made just for that.

Coming down from his high he found himself on the floor, his legs having collapsed under him. Standing on shaking legs he turned the heat down before reaching for his shampoo, but he stopped in surprise at seeing a new bottle besides his usual – a small note stuck to it, taking it he read the small elegant script;

I use this when making potion, it protects the hair from fumes, fires and such.

Can't have you hurt.

Jaylah

"Foolish girl." Nevertheless, he used the bottle, taking note of the strong herbal scent, rubbing it in he felt his scalp tingle in a nice way; making him think it were one of her own inventions, it wasn't until he rinsed that it struck him; he had just used an un-known item…. Blindly!

Meanwhile back in Jaylah's rooms:

Jaylah returned the moment she felt her Master leave her bedroom, her eyes red after a moment of crying in frustrations, she moved to the bedside he had slept in; taking the blanket she held it to her nose and inhaled the herbal musky scent belonging to her very evasive Master, she purred happily before folding it neatly and placing it in her suitcase – a small charm preserving his scent.

I saw that...

"Shut up." Hansi gave a snake-giggled. "Wanna be my hair jewel again? That way you can come with me to the sorting?"

Sssure, jusst not asss a bun thisss time… had me ssstif for daysss

"Wuze." She took him; holding his small head to her temple with a light sticking charm, gathering the top-half of her hair that she then rolled loosely around him all the while it was braiding itself, the bottom-half too braided itself into tiny braids there had small glinting peals in them. She then carefully twisted the small ones around him where the large braid didn't cover him, the result was that it looking like a crown. "Remember to keep still."

Yesss I know she rubbed his head for a moment, thinking about how it would go later; before meeting Severus she'd never cared for what House she ended up in but now she wanted (needed) to be in Slytherin, it would make everything so much easier. 'We'll just have to wait and see..' she changed into her favorite jean-skirt, it only just reached her thighs, her laced push-up bra with a tight tank-top giving clear view of her, admittedly small, breasts and belly. Aiming to give the poor man a boner?

"Oh hush! The sooner everyone realizes my enhanced age the better, my Master included." Hansi gave up for now, having lost count of the times he'd told her to enjoy her youth while she had it, she placed a black earing of a snake there formed itself along her ear with its tail through her hole – on the opposite side of Hansi – a copy of the jewel snake went slightly tight around her throat with the head resting on her breast-plate and the tail hanging down till it's tip rested between her breasts. That done she charmed her suitcase to pack, she found her new robe on her desk, a note saying; will resize till perfection. She shrunk it with a no-wrinkling charm before placing it in her shoulder-bag, or better called her 'Laptop bag' as she never went without it, the bag too had prints of moving snakes with background the same green as her eyes, it only had one strap as she hated those bags you carried on your back.

What, no ring or arm-band of me? she chuckled but found both in her bag; the ring-snake was very small and thin with the tail around her finger and then half of the body and head on the back of her hand, the arm-band were larger and went on her underarm where she wrapped it around three times with the tail ending at her elbow and head resting on her upper-arm. She took her wand and stuck it under the arm-band; it tightened its hold to keep the wand locked in place – even from spells.

"Ready to go. Better make some lunch, the Feast is long away yet…"

I could use a mouse….

"Then it sucks to be you; I'm not undoing my hair until tonight." Hansi hissed in displeasure but gave up on getting a mouse, he spends the trip to the kitchen studying his surroundings, not seeing much when hiding in her hair, he could smell that Severus had recently left his room on the same route as they were on but he didn't bother mentioning it to her as she'd probably felt him by now.

Give him a ressst, would you?

"What if I don't get into Slytherin, who knows how long it could go before I have him alone?"

You haven't sssigned the contract yet; he can ssstill turn you away

"We'll see about that." Hansi rolled his eyes, cursing her stubborn streak, he went back to be still as she opened the door. "Hello Master, what would you like? Ham-sandwich or fruit salad?" Severus just barely contained his startle, suddenly slightly jealous of her ability to sense whenever he got close; Jaylah went straight for the cooler-box which for all intended purposes worked as a refrigerator, only this had to be re-charmed once a day.

"A sandwich sounds good…" She gave a hum to show she heard. "We'll leave in about one hour; you'll blend in with the rest in the entrance hall." Another hum, really starting to grant on his nerves, he began to study her and first then did he notice her attire. "Where's your robe?" He stared down at the paper in front of him; trying to control his body but having never really done much in that part of life, his stamina and control seriously lacked.

"Probably in my bag; hate those things. Gives me the claustrophobia, even more than my gym-suit, I'll put it on in the hall." With that she began to make them some food, using magic to touch the food she used her hands – after a good wash – to find plates and glasses. Severus could almost touch the tension in the room, refusing to put a name on said tension but when Jaylah bended at the waist to reach something on the lowest shelf, Severus did a mental head-banging into the table; his re-awoken boner making its presence known with a twist. He considered asking her to put the robe on now but that would show that she was affecting him; he couldn't let her know or he doubted he could withstand her advances for long – he glanced at the paper again, his signature at the bottom next to the blank spot for hers.

"I need you to sign here, unless you've changed your mind?" Barely had he finished talking before she was beside him; reading the scroll closely. "Most of it won't come into effect until after your graduation."

The Apprentice Jaylah Dursley – AKA Harry James Potter – shall reside with the Master, Lord Severus Snape – nee Prince – until her twenty-three birthday, or until such time as one or both desire to break faith and part ways which will leave the Apprentice without a degree but is allowed to get a test at the Ministry to determent the knowledgeable status.

The Master shall provide room, clothes and food until the end of the training period of maximum twelve years. The Apprentice will obey the Master in all Lawful directions there is given as long as it won't harm the Apprentice physically or mentally.

The Master will teach all methods and means of wizardry, up to and including, but not limited to; charm, potion, transfiguration, history, DADA tactic, wand-making and ancient languages.

The Apprentice will agree to any given tests so long as life, limbs nor emotional-wellbeing is threatened.

Should, at any time, Master or Apprentice wish to part ways it will need a ritual, severing the bond, but both should heed this; the older the bond, the harder it is to break and will leave a deep void in its place.

So agree

Severus Snape…..

Jaylah read it twice, making sure she had the wording correctly, calling fourth a small ritual knife – made by goblins and dipped in willingly given unicorn blood. She sliced her palm quickly, before Severus could try to stop her, she hurried to hold her fisted hand over the scroll; the blood landed on the paper but instead of being soaked up it moved to the bottom and wrote her names, the scroll then began to glow a bright white, the magic on the paper confused but adapted quickly and with a blinding spark it left her name in black.

Jaylah barely dared to move; the look on her Master's face freezing her, it was an expression of mixed feelings, that at the moment, she didn't dare try to put a name on, the shock soon turning into anger and those dark eyes moved from the scroll to her – Houston, we have a problem!

"Why the hell would you go and do that?! You just nulled your option of getting out of this!" She calmed her heart and schooled her expression into an eerie calm indifference, turning fully to the scroll she rolled it up neatly and kissed it sealed. "Answer me!" Turning to him she took his fisted hand, straightening out the fingers before placing the scroll in his now open hand.

"It's a show of dedication to this apprenticeship – and you – which will give you the peace of mind to know I won't take off should we argue. It's up to you, now, to end this." He stared openmouthed up at her, she used both her hands to close his fingers around the scroll, he knew the implications of what she had done; by using blood she nulled the section of her ability to cancel the apprenticeship should she feel ill-treated.

Severus were speechless for several reasons but the biggest were that he now held her very life decisions in his power; for all intenseness and purposes, she was now his for the next twelve years!

"But why leave that up to me?" To that question she gave a small, yet very warm, smile. "What are you smiling at?!"

"I'm smiling as I'm very happy, I did it to give you some control over this, I know you're as much as a control-freak as I am and you hate the feeling of losing even the smallest control of the world around you." Severus, again, stared in total surprise; no one had ever understood or cared for his control-need. "Now it's within your control only to end this and send me away, nothing short of death will make me leave you, don't tell me you don't feel a relief – of some sort – in knowing that?" As she had talked, she had returned to the food that she finished before taking it back to the table, Severus followed her every move as he raked his brain for something to say.

"Even if it did, did you ever stop up to think of the ramifications this will have regarding Albus?!" That only had her laugh out loud, as if hearing an absurd joke. "Stop that!"

"Why should I care? He has no control over me, besides that as my Headmaster, so he can go and charm his wrinkled dick longer and fuck himself with it. No one, beside you Master, controls me." Severus had to cough a few times to clear his throat from the chuckles, yet he had a hard time comprehending her actions as he could find no logical answer to why a brilliant eleven-year-old willingly bound herself to a much older teacher.

"Perhaps not, but there is no need to provoke the man, the situation is complicated enough as it is…" He rested his head on his arms on the table, a deep sigh leaving his lips. Jaylah observed for a moment, sniffing the air she was happy to note he'd used her shampoo and she could already see the effects – she wondered how long it would take him to notice it himself. "….What a mess…."

"I'm sorry… I've caused you trouble, Master, that were not my intention; I merely wanted to gift you with the knowledge of my commitment to you…"

"I know…" Jaylah felt her heart tighten at his acknowledgement of her feelings, standing she went soundlessly over behind him; with no fear of rejections she placed her hands on his neck – she felt him stiffen for a small second – she began to 'pinch' along his neck on each sides of his spine but very gently. She then did a series of loosening rotation motions along his scull-line, making him groan as it made it tinkle nicely in his back; again, he felt her magic transfer over to him through the connected flesh, every few seconds she would simply press her finger deep into him as a larger dose of magic were transferred. "…why are you transferring your magic…?"

"I'm slowly repairing any damaged muscles, soft tissue and bone density I find, you actually have quite a lot…" Severus snorted at that, how could he not? Being under constant suspicion as traitor during the first war made him subject to tests of faith – usually leaving him within an inch from death. "I'm also monitoring you Mark…" Her casual voice did nothing to prevent him from tensing. "I've noticed a spike in its magic; I'm trying to see if it changes further." Severus straightened alarmed and turned to look closely at her, at once noticing the, almost, black eyes – though his movement, she still had them connected by touch. "Go on, ask, but be prepared for the consequences of knowing." He closed his mouth, rethinking his questions; the saying 'What you don't know, can't hurt you' were a wise saying for a reason, yet he had to know.

"Why can you feel it at all? The very small age difference between mine and Lucius'?" At his close study of her, he finally noticed the snake in her hair were Hansi and not a jewel, she senses his discomfort so she broke their connection and took a step back.

"You don't need to fear Hansi, I can talk with him in his tongue… he actually likes you." Severus stared yet again surprised at her – when would she cease to surprise him? "Your mark, of bravery, is an active magic. The small soul part merged with me senses its magical match, the same applies to Mr. Malfoy, I merely sense that Riddle's powers dimmed over time – probably each time he made a mark or killed someone."

"Active magic…. What do you mean? Surely you're not saying he's still alive?!"

"That's actually what I said; I feel every pulse of magic seeping out of your and Mr. Malfoy's marks, that means he's still sending magic into the spell, admittedly not much…" She looked at her frozen Master, who stared into space with tortured eyes. "Master?"

"So Albus were right; he's still out there…?" She gave a slow nod of her head, feeling hesitant at the fear in his voice; not shaking or trembling but she could hear it clearly – as well as smell it. "…I refuse to believe it!" The sound of bells had them both startle; Severus looked over at the clock with an expression of hopelessness. She observed his lost staring for a moment before calling Trixie.

"Yes, Mistress Dursley, what can Trixie help you with?" The small elf still seemed to hold a grudge over the kitchen-thing but seemed to sense it weren't the right time to disobey.

"Would you know what to pack for Master Snape? And take it to Hogwarts? I'm afraid our Master received some grave news, he's a bit beside himself at the moment." They both looked over at mentioned Master, who was still lost in staring at the clock; Trixie wrung her small hands with a sad look in her big blue eyes.

"Yes, Mistress, Trixie can do that. Will Master be alright soon?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a moment." She shooed Trixie off, who bowed deeply, before she walked closer to her comatose Master. "Master..?" He didn't even blink, not even the customary flinch at her low 'Master'. She cursed herself for revealing this to him when they were on their way to Hogwarts. "Master? We need to get going…" Still nothing and they were very late. "Severus, please, snap out of it, I need you, I don't know the coordination…please?" Finally, he heard her; blinking a few times he seemed to sort himself out, without a word he stood, taking her hand he led her to the fireplace in the foyer. "Master..?"

"We'll talk at another, less pressing, time. Right now, I have a part to play, so do you…" As he took powder for them with his free hand, she gave a comforting squeeze but let it drop for now. He stepped into the green flames, giving a squeeze back before pulling her closer; she was quick to hug his waist, resting her head over his heart – noticing its slightly elevated beating, signaling her Master's stress. She nuzzled her face against his chest, purring softly to comfort him, he felt the vibrations deep inside him and his heart slowed. He glanced down at her relaxed face, eyes closed, but they opened to look back up at him – her eyes again like a cat. He laid his arms around her smaller frame, holding her close he mumbled the password to his private rooms.

Hadn't it been for her Master's steadying arms she would have fallen face first; her face green and her belly ready to spill her lunch, she clung to Severus like a life-line as the room kept spinning around her.

"Never…..Again….!" Severus watched her with slight concern, not understanding how she could travel-along without discomfort but not use a fireplace? "How can people do this to themselves?!" She let go of Severus and leaned up against the wall beside the fireplace.

"Trixie, strong tea and some chocolate." Severus raised his eyebrow when she crouched slightly, bowed down till her head was between her knees with her hands clasped at her neck. "What, may I inquire, are you doing?" He noticed her breathing changing; deep inhale through her nose before letting it out slowly through her mouth.

"I'm centering myself… that spinning-trip totally ruined my center's structure."

"Meaning what exactly?" She raised her head high enough to glare at him.

"I got dizzy, alright?!" Severus smirked. "I can deal with the sensation of being squeezed through a too small tube, I can deal with the falling sensation of Portkey, but I seriously doubt I'll ever learn to deal with spinning of this kind."

*POP*

"Trixie couldn't find any chocolate but she found cookies." Before actually touching Jaylah's cup and fixing a plate with a few cookies, she Scourgify'ed her hands, Jaylah took it with a smile as she fell backwards into the couch – yet she still managed to do it gracefully. "Are there anything else Trixie can help with?"

"Notify Albus of our arrival, we'll be up shortly." Trixie bowed deeply as Severus went to his cupboard, Jaylah sipped her tea with observing him dispose a few memories into a pensive, at her questioning hum, Severus explained in a bitter tone. "Albus enjoys skimming his associates' minds, all for the greater good and the worst part of it; he believes it fully."

"Power-greediness does that to the weaker-minded of us." She smirked into her cup as he nearly tripped over the carpet; he gave a silent glare while sitting down, to which she only smirked wider. "Have you alerted Old Goat in any way as to what he is to expect regarding myself?"

"No, I would much rather see his expression of shock with my own eyes; that way I can see it again and again." While he had been talking, she had made him a cup of tea, he took it with a small nod of thanks; stirring it he observed her mischievous speculating smile. "What are you planning?"

"Oh merely my Grand Entrance. Are we to meet him before the Sorting?" Severus raised his eyebrow with a smirk; she did her own smirk into her cup before drowning the last mouthful.

"The Sorting will start in a moment, we're to meet him there; you will blend in with the student's crowd while I go to the teachers table. I'm certain Albus will order us to his office, more than likely going to scold me for not sharing the news about you."

"I have no doubt, Master, but I won't allow any man, or woman nor her children, to mistreat you. A treasure of the world demands the respect of others, or be condemned to fear the consequences." Though her voice calm, Severus still froze, his eyes speculating as they roamed her face for any clues; he found no signs of deceit, only truth, conviction and faith so strong it almost knocked the breath out of him.

"You should not speak such within earshot of others; they'll only turn their frustrations of me to you. Could come to be unbearable in the long run, though I have no doubt what so ever, that you can handle it yourself." He tried to hide the shiver, hoping to one day be able to stand her hissing; the sound reminding him of the Dark Lord.

…play it? Innocent and naive? Hansi snake-snickered. What?

You? Innocent and naive? You better, then, pull out your acting ssskillsss, from wherever you're hiding them… Huffing insulted she flicked him on the tip of his snout, making him squirm.

Hey! Hold still, you're ruining my hair! Severus gave a small cough, trying to gain her attention; she turned to him with a smile while once again flicking Hansi's snout. "Yes?"

"I would advise you to minimize your hissing, it's thought to be a Dark Gift and the last known Whisper were the Dark Lord. I'm sure you can see the problem?" Jaylah gave a roll of her eyes, clearly stating her opinion.

"Yeah; they'll leech me as the reincarnation of Voldemort." She rolled her eyes once more, mumbling 'Lovely!' with such sarcasm it could cut through bones. "Well, Mom always says; you have to take the bull by the horns. Shall we?" Standing she held out her hand to him. "Would you do me the honor of shoving me the way?" Severus took her hand in his with a smirk; beginning to enjoy her praises simply because he could see the honesty in her green eyes, beneath the teasing glint – promising trouble.

"Will be my pleasure, Miss Dursley." He kept her small hand in his own larger one, the short trip to and through his classroom quick, at the door he let it go reluctantly. "Conceal yourself, I can't be seen walking with you." Her before calm, pleased, green eyes were now cold and filled with a rage.

"We'll talk about that at a later time." She shimmered for a second before becoming invincible; he opened the doors and waited for a few seconds before going out, closing the door behind him. Jaylah quickly matched her footsteps with his, so one could only hear one set of steps; this made Severus smirk proudly at her sneak.

They walked in silence though the Halls were as deserted as a desert; Jaylah studied her surroundings, noticing how every portrait turned away or actually left their frames when they saw her Master walk by in his brisk pace – unknown to her this usually meant he were pissed at some students – she glared at each one, though unseen by them, she noticed how her Master tensed more for each step closer to the sound of muffled voices and promised herself to spoil him next weekend. She nearly ran into his back as he stopped up, feeling her form he pulled her aside behind an armor.

"I'll open the door and you'll hurry in, when they call 'Harry Potter' you'll move towards us like the rest did; Albus will most likely stand and demand an explanation so you probably have to prove its really you, he won't dig too much in front of the students but I'll ask Minerva to wait with you as long as you can blend in. Come." He didn't give her time to argue as he walked to the door at the end of the hall, she had to run when he opened the door; luckily the now louder voices hid her steps, briefly taking Severus' hand in hers, she moved to the back of the room before checking that all were busy talking, she shimmered into view. Leaning against the wall she let her sharp eyes roam over the faces of her year mates; at once noticing a boy, who were covered in freckles, with flaming orange hair, a nervous looking boy who fumbled with a toad, a pair of Indian twin girls but when Jaylah's eyes landed on a girl with unruly, brown long, hair it almost itched in her fingers to do something about mentioned hair; she noticed – it were rather obvious – that whenever the girl talked those around their rolled their eyes or simply moved away, she soon spotted Mr. Malfoy's son; platinum white hair, aristocratic sculpted features which, sadly, had a very arrogant smirk so likes his father's – he certainly seemed like an immature brat.

Suddenly one of the two doors opened and a woman came out; her stern eyes freezing the students to silence, when she had all's full attention, she said.

"Welcome. I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. In a moment, we will go through these doors and begin the Sorting; I will call you by Surname and you'll walk up and sit at the chair, I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you'll be sorted to a house; there are four Houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The House will be your family while at this school, when you do well you'll earn point, breaking the rules and you'll lose points. The House with most point by the end of the year will win the House Cup. I'll be back in a moment." Jaylah snickered lowly when the Professor looked sternly at the orange haired boy whose nose had dirt on one side, the boy tried to rub it off with his sleeves but only made it worse, feeling bad for him she snapped her fingers and it vanished, the boy gave a happy dance to which she smiled, until she heard them whisper that bloody name.

"…. Mom said he should appear this year, how cool would it be to be friends with Harry Potter?!" Jaylah glared at them; already hating them and their thirst for fame. "I wonder how he looks…"

"This way everyone, no pushing." Those who had been whispering startled as they hadn't heard the doors open. "Line up." Jaylah stayed at the back, pulling up her thin, big, scarf to hide her hair, Hansi and most of her face; making sure that her bangs covered her scar, there even with her strongest Notice-Me-Not charm still were very notable.

As they walked through the doors she couldn't help the gasp from escaping her mouth silently in wonder; Hogwarts A History did not describe it anywhere near to its full justice. They walked down the middle path, she quickly noticed three more older orange-haired boys, two of them obviously, twins, she happened to come to a stand right by them as those in front of her stopped; she kept half her of her attention on the two of them as she took mental notes of faces VS names of those called up; printing them into her memory. She saw how the twins studied her, what little they could see anyway, they seemed able to communicate silently with a few looks or small gestures.

"Granger, Hermione." Jaylah ignored the twins in favor of studying the girl; confidant at first glance but she looked deeper and saw the fisted hands, the nails surely digging into her palms. The worn hat was placed on her head and for a whole minute it was silent, the girl's confidence seemed to crumble until finally the Hat shouted.

"Gryffindor!" The table clapped and Hermione ran to it with a smile of relief, she too seemed to focus on faces and names, Jaylah gave a small smile when the Toad-Boy were called and on his way tripped three times; his face beef red as the Hat landed on his head, again it took some time before the Hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!" As he were standing Jaylah hurried to spell his shoes Anti-Trip and had a good time seeing him walk to his table; shoulders hunched, face already flushed like he was just waiting for himself to trip or fall. Halfway he straightened with a bemused look at his feet's, the bemused look turned to happy surprise as he reached the table without trouble and even managed to sit down.

"Malfoy, Draco." Jaylah straightened at the name, her eyes fixed on him as he arrogantly walked up and sat, when the Hat barely touched his blond hair it shouted 'Slytherin!' Jaylah couldn't help but snort at his proud smirk as he walked to the table cheering – she noticed one of the twins bending to the side, probably trying to sneak a peek, she concentrated on his aura for a second – waiting for the needed eye contact – when she had it she pushed a short sentence into his mind; sit straight and be patient.

"Hufflepuff!" She lifted her finger towards the twin and 'helped' him sit up as he seemed to be in shock, Jaylah barely saw the girl sit down as she were busy holding her snicker as the other twin cuffed his brother – who was still in shock it seemed – the cuffing woke him up and he glared at his twin before studying her closely. It quickly thinned out in those left, making her smirk as the image of Albus' fury would soon be visible to all – if only for a moment.

"Potter, Harry!" Like a switch the room went silent, everyone holding their breath, Jaylah schooled her expression into that of calm indifference as she moved forward. She saw Albus stand, his blue eyes roamed over her, walking up the steps she removed her scarf hiding her face, barely had she taken the last step before Albus shouted.

"You are not Harry Potter, where is he?!" Jaylah stopped up, eyes glancing at her Master who shook his head.

"I am whom you know as Harry Potter, my name is now Jaylah Dursley." Severus stood and came over to Albus, they whispered together for a moment while the Students stared at her with their mouths open. "Can we get on with this Sorting?" She could see Albus huff before he sat down and waved his hand in a 'go on' motion. "Thanks Headmaster." She walked over and sat down, asking for the Hat she placed it on herself side way, as to not hurt Hansi. If not for her self-control she would have startled when a voice filled her mind. * What a mind… haven't met such brilliance in a very long time…. What's this..? A Bond….. But which one…. Let me see…" Jaylah felt how the Hat drifted through her memories, nothing deep or overly invading luckily, she felt Hansi shift and made a note to ask if he felt something. * Ah…. A Master & Apprentice bond… hmm…. Maybe more..?* She felt it leave her mind but its last comment puzzled her…could they, legally, be more? She nearly missed what the Hat said out loud.

"This person cannot be sorted into one of the four Houses. Her Apprenticeship legal and binding by blood, I therefore declare that this person shall reside with her Master."

"WHAT?!" Jaylah turned in her seat to see Albus coming around the table towards her, whispering 'Thanks' to the Hat she hurried to take it off and hand it over to a shocked McGonagall before standing, Severus came behind Albus; his eyes a little bigger in shock. "How is this possible?!" Though he wasn't shouting anymore there were no questioning his anger but she merely raised her eyebrow in silent questioning as she folded her hands in front of her. "Who's your Master?!" She glanced at Severus, who then came over to stand silently behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders. "My office. Now." Jaylah struggled her shoulders like she didn't care while Severus steered her to the door in the back, they both saw Draco stand to look at them, unknowingly to the other, they both mouthed 'Later' before disappearing past the door. Once in the office Jaylah sat in the chair in front of the table with Severus behind her, again holding her shoulders, Albus and McGonagall on the other side. Albus was looking at Severus, who tightened his grip on her shoulders; they kept this up for a minute or so before Albus moved his focus to Jaylah.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Explain to me why you're dressed as a girl and apparently Apprentice of Severus?" She gave him a cold look, surprising him for a second, but she figured she would need to come up with something. "Harry?" Her eyes flew back to Albus, practically toasting him with her glare, slowly she stood not even noticing her Master trying to hold her down.

"Let's get a few things straight, shall we?" Though her sugar-coated voice, perfectly calm, you could feel the fury and ice coldness like knives slicing you skin as slowly as she talked. "I haven't been 'Harry Potter' since I was nine. I asked my parents and they have been nothing but supporting in my choice, nothing you say or do will change this." She glanced at McGonagall, who looked slightly disapproving but Jaylah saw the pleasure in the stern eyes – probably finding it fitting that Albus was put down for once. "Next; you have no say over my person beyond that of my Headmaster – no one steals from me and then get any say of my life - I've read every law of this world – the Goblin's restrictions law was so ridiculous I laughed, so I know what you can decide but please… try me, Headmaster. Lastly, and most importantly, I accepted an Apprenticeship with the youngest and most brilliant Potion Master; securing my future, something you should be joyful for, after all what's more important than one's education?" She saw McGonagall smile at that, Albus were glaring though, his eyes a cold ice blue with lightning. "I have no need for the lessons as I know that stuff but I will attend. If anyone of the students bothers me, they'll only do it once, you better tell them that as I never repeat myself." She sat down again and Severus grasped her shoulder almost desperately to stop her.

"Listen here, you have a responsibility as the Boy-Who-Lived… you have an image to uphold an…."

"Not that I give a damn of those, so called, responsibilities but I can't see why me being a girl are a problem. It is, after all, my own choice as I've found myself."

"What will the Papers not write, think about the gossip!"

"As I told my Master not long ago; they can kiss the darkest spot of my butt, I don't care." Albus got a flush, from either embarrassment or anger she couldn't tell, while McGonagall snickered into her hand – her Master's hands tightened again. "I can always buy the damn Paper, the quickest way to shut them up…" She felt Severus grip even harder and took it as her cue to shut the hell up.

"A First Year can't just buy a big Paper; it's just not done. The world would be chaos!"

"As you've just said; I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, so I think the world survives me buying a Paper to stop them from writing crap about me." She relaxed a little as her Master's grip lessened, Albus seemed to rake his mind for a good argument – you could almost hear the creaking of the old wheels in his mind.

"She's right, Albus." Albus turned to look at McGonagall, who was looking sternly at him; he looked back at her with small eyes; trying to think of some way to save face. "Their bond is legal and blood binding; we aren't allowed to interfere with such things." Jaylah could have kissed her at that moment, just for the expression on Albus' wrinkled face; betrayal, defeat and the sweetest of all – panic over losing one of his important chess pieces.

"You're right, Minerva. I'll have the apprentice suit besides the classroom ready by morning, for the night you can sleep in Gryffindor common room." Jaylah turned to look at her Master with demanding eyes pleading of rescue; she took his hand in a hard grip to make him understand, without word, that she desired to stay with him.

"Albus, my Apprentice suffers from some slight OCD among other things, I think it would be for the best she sleeps in my rooms, I have the small guest room there just need cleaning – that I'm sure she'd rather do herself." Jaylah nodded agreeing; now gripping his hand with both hands; as if fearing she would be taken from him. McGonagall seemed to notice and understand her silent signals, walking over to Albus she placed her hand on his shoulder, Albus gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, for the night, but I demand she spends her nights in the Apprentice-Suite in the future." Severus nodded, hands tightening on Jaylah's shoulders to keep her silent.

"Thank you Headmaster, shall we meet before first class? I'm usually up before six, so I have time for my morning training." Albus nodded before waving them off, it made her glare at the arrogance but Severus pulled her up only to hear McGonagall gasp in shock.

"Is that a snake?!" She was pointing at Hansi, who had been on the side of her head away from them, Jaylah straightened and turned slightly to hide him again. Albus was now glaring heated at her, openly.

"Why are you in possession of a snake?" Jaylah gave him a glare before proudly saying.

"He's my Familiar, have had him for two years now. The rules said a student can have a snake as long as it's a true Bond, your welcome to test, Professor." McGonagall slowly came closer, hating snakes ever since one bit her in her second year, Jaylah turned around so she could reach him. "He won't hurt you." McGonagall smiled as she drew her wand, muttering in Latin she tapped first Jaylah and then Hansi on the head; a red string moved out of her heart and flew straight at Hansi.

"You are closely bonded; it will help you teaching him English by his third year." That made Jaylah smile proudly to which McGonagall gave her own smile; having just seen Lily in those green eyes. "Please come to me when he's reached that age, I know a spell there will either hold him from growing larger or help him in reaching max size and be able to re-size himself as he pleases."

"Oh thank you! We'll pick the last one; Hansi has vowed to fight old Nagini." That had all three gasp, McGonagall taking a step back in surprise while Severus hurried to pull her behind him as Albus was ready to rage.

"How do you know about her?!" Jaylah bended at the waist to look at Albus but still stand behind her Master, her eyes that of one looking at a 'slow' person. "Answer me!"

"I've read…? Do you think I would come to this school without knowing as much as I could about the world I'm being thrown into? There are at least fifty books all about Mr. Riddle, even one who's truthful about his childhood and upbringing, sadly the writer died shortly after publishing it…" Albus looked like someone had taken his candy, like his whole chess-plan was crumbling under him. "Goodnight Headmaster, I'll see you in the great hall before breakfast. A blessed night, to you, Professor McGonagall." She curtsied to both, McGonagall returning it with respect while Albus again waved his hand, head in papers trying to seem busy, but Jaylah could see his shaking hands.

"Albus, Minerva." Severus bowed his head before steering her out, the short wait on the staircase were awkward as hell; Severus' hand on her shoulder were slightly hard in its grip; as if he tried to control himself. She choose to keep silent, not wanting him to turn his anger onto her – something she was beginning to realize was his defense-mechanism, to push people away to keep them safe… how martyr of him. She smirked as she was led back to his rooms; she was already planning to include her own elf as well as Trixie in the cleaning of her room, to teach them the basics. Buried in her mind with planning she nearly tripped when Severus stopped suddenly, finding her center again she looked up and to her surprise Malfoy Jr. stood leaning against the wall by the door. "Draco, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed." Draco pouted – rather cutely – before his eyes landed on Jaylah.

"What about her?!" Jaylah rolled her eyes; whiny, immature, brat. "You both said 'Later', did you not?" Severus looked down at Jaylah with surprise; she struggled her shoulders but turned to Draco.

"As in tomorrow after class, you know it damn well, Draco." The brat had the decency to blush at Severus' stern voice. "Come on." Severus opened the door and steered Jaylah in, Draco trailing behind them through the classroom, Severus unlocked his entrance to the private suite and locked it again after they'd entered. Jaylah went straight for the couch and laid down; her head ringing and she could feel a migraine coming, She began to un-braid her hair and it wasn't long before Hansi were free; he coiled around himself on her stomach, just below her breasts over her heart.

"You have a snake…." Jaylah glanced at Draco, who sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the table, his mouth open as he looked admiring at Hansi.

"Yeah? He's my familiar…" Severus left them for a moment as he seriously needed a drink; Jaylah took her timetable out and studied how she would be wasting her time for the next years. She noticed how being ignored pissed off Malfoy Jr, his pouting sulk a rather cute expression on him, but she let him be; only good for him to learn some patience for once in his life.

"So, you won't get sorted? What House's classes do you have then?" Her eyes moved, slowly, to him over her timetable, she saw how he tried to hide that she made him un-comfortable and it made her smirk; maybe he was good for something, after all who doesn't want a puppy? Maybe, as a bonus, her Master would get jealous…

"That's a good question, Draco…" As predicted he blushed and began to shuffle his feet's, it only made her smirk more. "Think I'll mix it, always good to keep your options open." Jaylah smiled to him, making him blush even redder. "Don't you think so, Draco?" Dragging out his name in slow syllables and she had him; nodding obediently as he began to shift in his seat; no doubt dealing with a, possible, embarrassing boner. "You alright there, Draco? You seem a little flushed?"

"No! I mean…I'm fine, nothing's wrong…" He took out his own timetable and probably tried to make it discreet, he placed it in his lap. "Which classes are you planning tomorrow?"

"Double Potion is always fun, never mind I already know the stuff, have always been fond of charms so that too…" She hid her snicker, but it was so hard, as Draco had the cutest puppy-eyes of happiness; it was the same classes as his own. "I've heard Professor Binns can put even a five-year-old, high on sugar, to sleep but I guess I have too…" Suddenly she looked to the side, Draco looked too to see what had caught her attention but for about ten seconds there were nothing; until Severus appeared with a glass in his hand. Draco pondered about it for a second but saved it for later. "Master, can I skip Professor Binns lessons if I take a test now and pass?"

"I will look into it, I have more use for you with me in the lab; I've just received an owl from the hospital, they need a total restock, apparently, they used most on a Quidditch accident."

"I've read about that; someone charmed the training brooms and they all crashed." Jaylah gave him a small smile, as if she was pleased he knew, Draco blushed even redder.

"What they get for wasting time on a game." Jaylah nodded at her Master's words, though she liked to try one someday for studying purposes. "Draco, you head back to your dorm." Jaylah almost laughed; the poor boy looked like one caught in the cookie jaw, seemed his little problem hadn't gone away yet. "Go on." She took pity on him and stood up to distract her Master, and pretend she didn't notice Draco's situation. "Yes, Miss Dursley, I will show you to your new room, you may use Trixie to help. Come" She happily took his hand and used the other to wave after Draco, who waved back shyly. "Goodnight Draco."

"Night, Sir. Miss. Dursley, will I be seeing you at breakfast?"

"Sure, let's eat together." She gave her most charming smile, head slightly sideway, Draco metaphorically turned too goo on the floor with the expression of a child Christmas morning. "Bye…" Draco waved before running off, not always seeing ahead of him as he made a zig-sag path.

"Why are you manipulating my godson?" Jaylah glanced coyly up at her stern Master, who raised his eyebrow at her silence; Jaylah tightened her grip on his hand.

"Oh you noticed, did you? Just thought it could be fun with a human puppy, just to see if he ever gets a backbone. Besides, I will need some fun if I'm to survive a year of pointless lessons." Severus, seriously, felt like he should protest on Draco's behalf but something hindered him; the thought of a bored Jaylah Dursley.

"Just don't break him, Lucius will blame me – he won't dare blame you directly – and he'll demand I cure Draco with a potion… he never really understood potion and its limitations." Jaylah chuckled, optimistic she could do this; she only worried it would vanish tomorrow, having to deal with a bunch of dunderheads.

XXXXTBCXXXX


	5. The Ties of Family

The first week flew by and before she knew it, it were the end of Friday's lessons; she were relieved for the week to be over as well as escaping the curious body of students – especially the orange-haired twins who had been trying to corner her, she had some fun out of concealing herself and watch them run right by her. She knew she would have to surrender at a point, and she supposed she could have had worse than those two; maybe she should arrange a meeting?

She slowed down as she neared the end of the hallway; she only had to survive one last hall, slowly looked around the corner and gave a 'Phew' when she saw it empty. Checking one last time she skated down the hall, greeting her new friend guarding her room, she hurried inside where she sank into one of her couches; she groaned in frustrations of the week's boring lessons, glad she had escaped Professor Binns with the highest score in Hogwarts records – something she knew irked Granger. She had instead helped her Master brewing; it was actually the only time she had seen him all week, he was probably busy with the restocking and she made a note of bringing him dinner if he didn't show.

"Mistress? I have a letter for you." Jaylah turned her head to look at her house elf; he was holding a simple scroll without visible indicators as to whom it were from. "I've already run it over to check for curses and such. Would Mistress like a cup of tea?" Jaylah nodded absentminded as she unrolled the scroll; no signature at the bottom, at least not one there made sense.

Greetings Miss. Dursley

You might have noticed how we've tried to corner you,

That we've been unsuccessful merely speaks volume of your sneakiness.

Nevertheless, we would like to meet with you, as we have some very pressing questions,

We hope therefore to see you at eight tonight.

Sincerely

W&W

She looked at her clock and saw it were almost eight, but looking back at the note made it clear that they had given no directions of where they would like to meet, she wondered about what questions they planned to ask, no doubt about the night of the sorting.

*Knock Knock*

Walking to the door she prayed, to whatever Gods listening, that it wouldn't be the Headmaster on the other side; she had no energy to play Alfa, opening the door she prepared for the worst.

"Hello, Miss. Dursley…"

"So pleased to finally…"

"Converse with you." Both Twins broke out in laughter at her 'Deer caught in Headlight' blinking at them as she looked from one to the other.

"How the hell did you find me?!"

"A Prankster never…"

"Reveals his secrets or…"

"Kiss and tell." She waved them inside with a smirk and as they sat, she summoned the tea and after a glance at their calmly-serious expressions she added a small vodka flask – knowing she would need it in a moment to keep from cursing them. Both twins saw the flask but they had more pressing things to inquire about; they studied her closely as she made them cups; the tension in the room making her smirk.

"So, you had some questions? I'm not guaranteeing to answer all of them." One nudged the other, clearly wanting him to speak. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" That had both of them gape at her in surprise.

"How do you know our names?"

"I make it a habit to know my stalkers, the students been ever so helpful." She removed her robe with a chuckle at their embarrassed blush and eye-avoiding, as if she was near nakedness and not in blouse and pants. "Ask." Again one pushed the other.

"Well… I was just wondering how I was able to hear you inside my head the night of the sorting… and how did you make me sit up? I saw no wand in your hand." Jaylah studied them for a moment, assessing their motives.

"Those are very accurate inquiries…" Jaylah leaned back in her seat, one finger absentminded playing with a lock of hair. "At the moment I'm not able to reveille how I was able too, but, I can say that I'm the only one able."

"Oh come on, we just want to learn how!"

"You seem more than able to communicate silently with one another, why the interest?" As they seemed to ponder her question, she focused on the twin to the left; she zoomed in on his aura while waiting for eye contact, getting it she opened a link between them by manipulating his aura. $Why are you here, I wonder?$ His eyes widened comically wide. $Maybe you're here to lure my secrets from me… I wonder if it's on Headmaster's orders… hmm?$ Before the other twin could figure out what was going on she waved her hand in front of her, gluing them to the couch, they began to struggle with more and more panic.

"Whoa! What ya' doing?! We don't work for him!" His twin nodded franticly with wide eyes, though having do idea of what was going on. She merely pointed her finger at the one talking; with slow precise movements she moved her hand in an X slice and gave a chuckle of delight when his robe fell off his body in tatters. "What the fuck! Let us go, dammit!" Jaylah's green eyes connected with the blue of the silent twin, opening the link she delved into his mind. $Tell me… why did you come here? Surely you didn't expect me to just hand over my secrets, did you?$ The twin franticly shook his head. $Then tell me; why have you been stalking me?$

"We don't know! Alright!" Rolling her eyes she dived into his memories of the last week, hoping to find clues to their motives….she found much more; she found a need. Re-entering her own body she sat back to study them; they were both sweating nervously, bodies wriggling to free themselves.

"In need of something, gentlemen?" The way she said it made them freeze with a very mortified expression and hadn't it been for their deep blushing, they would have been as white as a ghost.

"How did you know?!" Jaylah chuckled at the sheer shrill in their voices, by now they were really wriggling around so she sat back and simply observed them tire them out. "…how the hell…"

"…Do you know..!"

"Now now, don't you worry your pretty little minds with that… I'm much more interested in knowing what you offer in return?" Standing she walked closer, with a predatory smirk, when close enough she settled face-to-face in the lap of the more silent twin to the left "You see, I have a very stubborn Master and I would like to see if he's the jealous type too… see where I'm going with this?" The twin, on which she were sitting on, had a faraway look in his eyes so she turned to the other while grounding down her pelvic to wake up the one under her – who tensed with a groan. "You follow me or are you too busy being jealous yourself?" The twin was glaring death at his lucky brother, with a pout he nodded.

"Are we talking hand-holding publicly or getting caught in compromising positions?"

"A bit of both, he's very stubborn in his morals and principles …. So, a deal?" Both Twins nodded eagerly, to which she chuckled happily; the twin under her rolled his hips while wriggling his eyebrows – in what she guessed were an attempt on being sexy – she answered with a sexy smirk while leaning forward, her lips full and red from when she bit them trying to hold back her chuckle. Laying her arms around his neck, she twisted her fingers into his slightly curly locks; she felt how he tried to free his arms so she took pity on him and snapped her fingers to free the both of them. It weren't long before she felt the other twin at her back, pulling her hair away from one shoulder before placing a small, light, kiss on her bare throat which she answered with a small purr of delight – her skin prickling from his pre-stubs.

She turned back to other waiting twin under her, leaning in while turning his head, by twisting his hair; she placed her soft warm lips on his equally soft lips; moaning he gripped her hip with one hand while the other went beyond her figure to pull his brother closer and then fondling his hardening cock.

"Merlin yes!" knowing the one behind her was being taken care of, she concentrated on kissing the life out of the one under her; succeeding beautifully if the moans and hip buckling were any indicators, she grounded her own hips in beat with his movements and the fondling behind her matched their speed. She gave a satisfied smirk when they began to moan, groan and even shout out; the one behind her clearly the more outspoken while the one under her mostly 'stopped breathing' only to groan for a second or two. Bending forward a little she kissed down the side of his jaw to his throat, at his very load groan and violent buckling she smirked, sucking a little before she began to nip with her teeth.

"OH SHIT!" She buckled down harder to make him come while biting at his vain, really beginning to suspect him of a bite-fetish or maybe even some kind of vampire-fetish? "Oh MERLIN yes!" Him taken care off, she twisted around and began kissing the neglected twin who was pumping franticly into his brother's hand.

"Wanna come, Pretty? Let me see it on your gorgeous face…" Pumping even more he had to support himself on her shoulders, bending forward over them; she wanted to see if he too had a thing for bites; seemed so.

"Fuck Yeah! Just like that!" But still not enough so she lifted his shirt and ran her nails along his pre-abs, to which he gave a loud groan as he came over his brother's hand. "Shit…" While the two of them got their bearings she waved her hand to remove all evidence of their activity, she guided the one standing to sit beside them before standing carefully. She called for water and chocolate, hoping to wake them up a little as they were almost sleeping.

"Hey, snap out of it. It's almost curfew, drink this." Handing them the water, she waited as they righted themselves before they took their glass. "We'll start Monday, we're brewing all weekend so I'll work on him there… what?" Both twins were giving her a serious wondering look "What?!"

"We're trying to see what you see in him…"

"…yeah, here at school he's known as a tyrant to anyone not one of his Snakes…"

"Maybe if you all tried to appreciate the art that is Potion, he wouldn't treat you like dunderheads. I know my potion so he treats me with the respect I've earned by hard work, try it." She almost sneered at their truly surprised 'Deer in headlight' expressions; as if they'd never thought about it like that. "Why are you even at school if not to learn all you can?"

"We do learn!" She gave them a clear 'Oh right'. "Ask us anything!"

"List all ingredients in the Shrinking Solution." Both twins turned white as a ghost to which she could only smirk. "Come now, this is easy stuff, boys, I'm a muggle-raised first year, yet I can brew a perfect Wolfbane Potion." She snorted at their freaked out expression of disbelief. "How else do you think I managed to attract Master Snape's attention?"

"Yes we had…"

"…Wondered about that, he's not the…"

"… most patiently type of teacher." She gave them a serious look, turning up for the coldness in her eyes, making them loose their small smiles.

"Listen here; you may be identic twins, I don't care, but I refuse having to listen to the two of you hide your individuality – you can do that outside of these rooms and when you're not talking to me…. That reminds me of something." Standing she moved to her desk in the corner, where she pulled out two rolls of scrolls before walking back. "Writing on this you can always contact me, keep it on you and it will heat up at a new message. You better hurry." One twin ran for the door while the other slowly approached her, eyes downcast and hands fiddling with the scroll, she merely observed him as he bend a little before placing a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth and then he raced to his brother, she smirked; these two could become very useful.

XXXX BREAK XXXX

Next morning she overslept a whole hour so having to skip her exercises, she hurried her bath and breakfast before racing full speed to her Master's classroom. Grasping the ingredients from the store room, as well as six cauldrons, She entered the side room, placing everything in six neat work stations before racing to get stirring rods in different materials; she knew her Master would be here any minute now and he'd made it very clear that he wanted everything ready by six-thirty and he had instructed that she used no magic as the potions could react from it; maybe even make it into poison.

She had barely placed the last item down when she heard the outer door click faintly, her ears just barely picking it up, the sound of boots on stones getting louder so she hurried into a meditating sitting stance – hoping to give the impression that she had been there for some time – slowing down her breathing to near nothing she manipulated her aura centered around her eyes; making her able to 'see' even though her eyes were closed by using the magical aura around each thing or being, quite handy even though it only outlined and gave no details but it let her keep tracks of her surroundings.

"I hope you haven't been wasting time on sitting there, when you could have been brewing from the list we used the last time?" She nearly wanted to flinch, but the stubborn streak in her refused to let him have that satisfaction, so she opened her eyes slowly to give him an inner-debating look.

"Not really, slept too long, so I merely tried to wake up…" Standing she waved her hand; fires lit under each cauldron, Severus gave a mild sneer – hoping to hide his unease, that he sadly felt at her wandless magic so carelessly. "…guests last night so I couldn't sleep for some time." Smirking with her back to him, she still felt his eyes bore into the back of her scull; she turned to the table behind her and took the scroll. "I would have thought the hospital administered the Wolfbane Potion?"

"Being too expensive and time demanding under brewing, those fighting with the curse has to get it themselves; forcing most to lock themselves somewhere and do the transformation without." Sneering she threw the scroll down before going to the first cauldron at the far end of the room and by that the opposite end of her Master and the door.

"That's just barbaric…" Crushing five leaves of middle sized, she mixed the Moon leave's powder with eight whole Doxy Eggs in a separate bowl of silver before pouring it into the cauldron – all the while aware of her Master's almost penetrating, considering, stare. "…So middle earth, and that's an imaginary world, and while we're at the subject; what the hell is the deal with these ugly, constricting, in the way, robes?!" That lured an amused grunt out of Severus, making her smile at the achievement. "Ever heard of slacks or jeans? They make me feel like freaking Darth Vader!"

"What?" Jaylah turned, wondering why his normally silken voice had turned edgy, she saw his surprise but there were something hiding under it, being suppressed; fear.

"Darth Vader? He's a fictional person from a movie… take old Voldy and then give him a black helmet covering his face, when he breathes the mask makes hissing sounds and even more covering black robe…. Then again; Vader did have a son on the good side that then switched…wow…." Severus studied the different expressions shifting over her features; surprise, remembering, more surprise, some kind of freaked out and comical surprise. "Damn, any chance George Lukas was a Wizard? He sure as hell seems to have copied this world's situation….why have I never seen it, it's pretty clear…" Going back to her potion, still mumbling to herself, leaving her Master to calm his heart; relieved she hadn't been referring at all to Death Eaters.

"How's your first week been like?"

"Oh you know; very boring having to listen to things I already know, God hates me; Madam Hootch forced me to mount a freaking broomstick!"

"Giving whom your father was its surprising as Potter loved to fly….what?" She were staring him down, her green eyes pure lightening, her hand still stirring the potion – as if she wasn't looking away – while her other hand were fisted on her hip.

"Let's get something cleared, once and for all; although I appreciate their sacrifices at the cost of their lives, they are not my parents. Yes, they gave me life, but they didn't raise me; they weren't the ones who kissed my hurts better or stayed up all night whenever I were sick, so please; stop comparing me with them, as they didn't raise me I have almost no traits from them. I'm nothing like them. Capish?" Severus nodded slowly, seriously surprised and slightly freaked out, but he began to see her point; she were nothing like sweet Lily nor James, who although being nasty to Severus back then, had always been helpful towards the younger. Her glare disappeared only to be replaced with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't' mean to snap… it's just, I'm tired after just one week; you all have this picture of whom I should be and you couldn't be more wrong; I refuse to be your poster image and by that the one to blame when things go bad, once again I apologize." While saying the last part, she curtsied yet kept up her stirring. Turning back to her work she pretty much ignored him; when she had a five minutes break, she removed her heavy robe and threw it on the chair behind her – at the moment forgetting all about the various sized love bites all over her neck – working off her shoes and socks, bending forward to see what she were doing, her hair fell forward and by that bared her neck.

"Who were these late guests, who kept you up late?" Jaylah froze for a second at his cold tone, but she had to add beetle eyes in, so kicking her shoes away she took care of the potion.

"The Weasley Twins, intriguing guys…" She had to keep from smirking at how easy he came to be jealous, though she hadn't expected him to be this obvious in his voicing of it. "They've promised to show me around next week, bragged about 'knowing places' but we'll see about that Monday…" At his continued silence, while she added dried sunflowers, she turned to him; he was glaring stubbornly at her, his arms crossed over his chest, her eyes zoomed in – on their own accord – on his forearm. She was lost for a moment but at his restless thirty-degree turn away from her she snapped out of it. "There's something? You seem angry… have I done something there have made you upset?" She gave her best innocent expression of naivety with a bit of adoration thrown in; she was very curious of his reaction to her innocent manipulation; would he see it or fall under her snare?

"I'm merely wondering why it is that my Apprentice is covered in bite marks? Do you have a reasonable explanation or will I have to call for Mr. & Mr. Weasley?" She paled slightly, to which he gave a nasty smirk.

"…that's actually personal…" Her mental timer went off so she had to break eye contact and pour six drops of hippogriff milk in before stirring three times counter-clockwise and then three times the other way. The whole time feeling his eyes bore into her neck, she tried to ignore it as she turned off the fire with a snap of her fingers. "I wasn't aware I had to seek permission to entertain guest, were I wrong?"

"…No."

"Then I don't see the problem..?" Stubbornly he kept silent, and she had to control her urge to rip at her hair; she started the next cauldron with a sigh. "I wish you wouldn't shut me out like that, Master, as I only want to achieve your friendship." To put truth behind her words, she walked over to his tense form, slowly she gave him a hug – giving him plenty of chances to pull away but he kept still – as her arms closed around his waist, his tense stance lessened and his arms fell to his sides. "You don't believe me; when I say that, do you?" While he pondered it, she gently rubbed her head against his chest, purring loudly in delight as his unique musk-herbal scent tickled her nose, she felt him flinch in surprise so she looked up. "Something's wrong?" Severus gave her a considering look, somewhat between shocked and admiring.

"You were purring like a cat, why or even how is that?" Raising his eyebrow, he waited.

"Ohm…. I'm good at imitating animals… Boy Scout, you know…" It was pretty clear he didn't believe her, in the slightest, but she ignored it. "I almost drove the neighbor's dog crazy by making cat-calls at their fence." She gave a final squeeze before stepping away and walking back to her heating potion, on the way she lit the next.

"I don't appreciate being lied to." Severus sneered at her absentminded 'Of course not, Master' as she sliced Mandrake roots. "Then why do you lie?"

"I didn't, their dog actually became afraid of the part of the fence where I sat." She kept working her potions under his almost crushing stare, every time she looked at him he would raise his eyebrow in a questioning way but she refused to break; she felt his small probes of her mind but merely pushed him away without a word, to which he gave a hiss as he too were pushed bodily. "I would prefer you asked permission…" She sneaked a peek at him; his glare intensified, as the only indication he's seen it, clearly he was at the end of his rope.

"You will not deny me!" She made a surprised gasp as he 'attacked' her mind but she didn't fight him this time instead she hurried to move the memory from last night deeper into the sea there made up her mind-scape. She, too, moved deeper till she made it to the bottom, where she sat down cross-legged to meditate while her Master roamed about. She tried to calm her raging emotions, she sensed him roam through her childhood, after that he moved on to her memories of the last week; she felt him linger on a few and when she viewed which ones it did not surprise her the slightest when she saw it were ones of her getting hit on by every boy passing her. She were grateful when Severus finally removed himself from her mind; closing the, ever present, lid on her feelings, she returned to her body.

"Was that really necessary? You merely had to ask…found what you looked for?" He glared but she merely gave a hard stare back; yet rethinking her choice of voicing her 'neener-neener', she could clearly see his internal re-viewing of what he had just seen.

"No. where's your memory of last night?"

"Lost at sea…" A half-truth. "Are you done, Master, I would like to continue brewing as it's getting late?" That question only made him glare angrier, step by step he neared her and she could only back two steps – the table edge now digging into her lower back. He kept getting nearer until he towered over her; his arms trapping her, his hip-side pressing her against the table, in her attempt for distance she bended backwards over the table.

"What exactly were you doing with those Twins?" She made a gasp of surprise as he grasped her arms tightly, at the same time his mark flared – only noticed by her - who was suddenly lightheaded and short of breathe as wave after wave rolled through her body from the point their skin met. She had to close her eyes, therefore not seeing her Master's worried/wondering look, as the waves reached her toes she began shaking and her knees shook under the pressure of holding her up. "Jaylah…?"

"…would you …please… let go…?" Severus took a small step back, keeping his hold on one of her arms, studying her his mind separated each symptoms before switching them around to find an explanation for her, odd, behavior. Though he didn't let go, the distance helped, as well as his mood-change, she could now breathe and her eyes opened a little, and though barely enough to see properly, they still zoomed in on his arm. "Did you know… that the Mark…kind of…feeds of off your… negative feelings in order… to sustain…its magical levels of power…? As its creator aren't giving enough…?" As she had talked, Severus had backed away with a hand over his Mark, in a feeble attempt of blocking it from her green eyes. He studied her closely as she righted herself, his eyes that of one looking at something new one couldn't figure out, and by that, were uncertain of. Jaylah stalled having to look at him, wanting her nerves to calm down and stop tinkling; focusing on her cooled potion instead of the looming presence beside her, she used her magic to pour said potion into doze-sized jars and while the potion poured in, a label appeared with a precise description of what the jar contained and when it was brewed.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She froze; her magic stopping too, his low and controlled voice making her nerves tinkle so her fingers twisted on top of the table.

"I told you; it's private." She turned her head to glare at him, her green eyes darkening to almost black in a few seconds. "Why do you care anyway, I'm too young, right?!" She had to grip the table to steady herself as new waves rolled off him, her breathing turned to gasp as he took a few steps closer to her – her legs trembled, making her lean her weight with her elbows on table as she made a 'back off' hiss – like two cats fighting – halting Severus' progress towards her. "Stay back!" She did a drawn out, warning, hiss but Severus ignored it. Her glare only lasted till he were in front of her, she pressed back into the table with a gasp when he trapped her between his arms. She turned slack, purring like a cat in heat, when his hand gently took her jaw. She leaned into his touch like a slut as the waves reached a higher intensity at the connected skin.

"You belong to me. Mine to do with as I please…" Opening her eyes, not remembering closing them, she looked into his black, endless, orbs ignited with anger, possessiveness, and jealousy and strangely fears. She had to struggle to not drown but the moan escaping her throat were unstoppable when she felt the waves slam into her, her whole body tensed and her eyes rolled to the back of her scull as a new, deeper, moan made its way up her throat and past her lips. Severus had remained silent, observing, but at her second moan his hold on her jaw tightened, the hand besides her pressing into the wooden surface till the fingers were white. "Tell me; what were you doing last night?" Jaylah did a mental head-banging against a wall, having hoped he'd let it go – no such luck – so she switched for plan F; anger. Her moans subdued and were replaced with a rumbling deep in her chest, slowly it grew in volume as well as moving to the back of her throat; making her sound like a cornered cat, Severus took a step back like if burned, opening her glaring eyes they connected with her Master's surprised black eyes.

"You may have control over me, I may be yours to do with as you please… but as long as you haven't claimed me as yours, I can do what I want with whomever I want to." Defiantly she set her jaw and stood her ground, their staring-match a struggle to maintain as wave after angry wave slammed into her – making her nerves hyper sensitive, as always she had to make a situation even worse. "I can even sell my body, if I wanted too, I can date whoever I choose to and until such a day that you stop fighting this you have no say over my sex life!" By the end she were almost hissing, she converted the waves to help fuel her anger and determent to not back down while her Master tried to stare her down.

"Leave." That threw her off her glare as she looked at him with big surprised eyes. "I will not be forced in this!"

"I'm not forcing you! I press, there's a big difference! I'm doing it because you make me have needs!"

"You're eleven!" She stared at him for five second before yanking her hair with a frustrated scream.

"I AM NOT! I have the life experience of a twenty year old Riddle! Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that small piece of information?! I have never been eleven, I knew all about sex and Potion before I even understood it!" Severus ripped the door open, nearly straight off its hinges, and with a deadly low voice – even she knew to obey – he glared.

"Out!" Summoning her robe and shoes she walked out, in insulted silence, her eyes fixated on the air in front of her, barely had she passed the doorway before he loudly slammed the door shut; leaving her alone in the potion classroom, hot and bothered, with no release in sight. For a moment she cursed her choice to dismiss the Twins until Monday; why hadn't she used the week to scout for bed partners, she should have foreseen this!

With no solution in hand, she moved to the door, thoughts of revenge made her do a turn on the spot with an outstretched hand and wriggling her fingers, with an evil smirk she inspected the results of her make-over; eye-blinding pink meeting her eyes everywhere they looked. On an afterthought she added gold outlines before securing her spells and charms with a password in parselmouth, satisfied she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

Back in the Brewing room:

Severus was pressed against the door, both to keep her out as well as being a source of support, as his hand flew up and down his rock hard on, mind going a thousand miles per hour as he only managed to focus on one fantasy for five seconds before another pressed on and then another. Screwing 'savoring the moment' he speeded up and came with a silent scream – having not bothered with such things for quite some time – from the intensity of the orgasm he shot over a meter away before sliding to the floor.

While recovering he cursed himself for falling under her manipulation, but in his defense; her lewd moans and breathless panting from merely his touch made him feel pleased and so turned on; even her angry hissy-fit had his blood boiling like lava. He tucked himself away and tried to retain some bit of his dignity; much of it in shambles on the floor under him. He went over to the cauldrons, finishing bottling her finished potions, before banishing the two spoiled all the while replaying their argument to try and find the point where it went down the hill, but like with everything else concerning his new apprentice, she were a riddle – no pun intended!

How the hell was he to avoid these situations when he couldn't even figure out the freaking trigger?! He continued where she had left off, his mind going ten miles per hour with no chance of catching each thought… one led to another and then another; how does one avoid one's Apprentice?

Meanwhile back in the Halls of Hogwarts:

Jaylah were tramping through empty hallways, portraits scolding her loudness but she ignored them – her sexual frustrations almost tenable around her like an aura of its own, her nerve-endings in flames while images of her and Severus in compromising situations flew through her mind. For the second time that day she cursed herself for dismissing the twins, at the moment she would have loved to ravish them senseless – how she cursed her young body and 'old' mind…

"Miss Dursley…?" Jaylah turned on the spot, hand as well as fingers ready to charge but at the sight of a, faintly familiar, black boy a few years older than herself she straightened. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"Apprentice, remember? I've been brewing with my Master… a better question are; what is you doing out of bed?" That had the boy blush cutely, making his already dark cheeks even darker.

"I…ohm…. Had a….ohm… meeting…?"

"Was that a statement or a question?" That only had him darken even more. "Haven us an after-curfew bootie-call?" She gave an evil smirk at his surprised expression. "Dude its written all over your aura…" She treated him with a calming smile, making him relax his tensed shoulders with an obvious 'Phew', again she smirked as she shifted her footing; strutting her small hip slightly, her left arm – which held her robe and shoes – went behind her and by that her back swayed so her chest puffed out, with her right hand she grasped her left elbow across her belly; puffing her, irritably small, breast up. "Soo… did ya' get any?" She adopted a coy smile and took the few steps separating them, she were now less than a feet away from him, he seemed to have lost the ability of speech as he was silent; eyes roaming over her as if she were a newly decorated Christmas tree. "Aren't you gonna answer when a lady asks a question?"

"Ca-can't really see, what it is to you…" Jaylah smiled cutely as he once again studied her in details; if she looked really close she could almost see the wheels clanking inside his mind, as he tried to figure her out, and his aura screamed indecision. "…why do you ask, anyway, aren't you a little young for such?" Jaylah raised her eyebrow at his tone, seemed the cub had found its bark; it took her a moment to recognize the hint of jealousy and disbelief – seems that the Twins had been about bragging, the thought made her chuckle in delight; bed partner? Check!

"Au contraire Cherie, but you already knew that, so back to my question; did you get any?" Letting her robe and shoes drop to the floor behind her she used her aura to push Lee to the floor, having charmed for him to land on air an inch above the cold stone floor – didn't stop him from squealing like a girl.

"Hey!" She hushed him coyly while mounting him; knees on either side of his hips, resting her weight directly at his noble parts – which did an interested jump. "Wh-hat.. Ya' doing..?"

"Oh, I'm just having some fun…let's see what you'll say to this…" While talking her hands found their way under his shirts and when they made direct contact with skin-on-skin, she transferred some of her pent-up sexual frustrations to him; he was a puddle of goo in second.

"OH MY GOD!" His hips buckled and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, she gave a small chuckle before attacking his poor nipples; practically rubbing her magic into his sensitive skin, resulting in a string of un-intelligence words and moans. She hurried to charm a bubble around them for privacy.

"Feels good?" Lee nodded wildly as his hips sought friction in a rotations motion. "Wanna me to stop..?"

"NO!" Jaylah chuckled at his desperate grip on her thighs; having his full consent she charmed off his shirt and pants, while hovering them to a corner, for his sake she removed her own shirt and it took less than a second before his hands roamed over her pre-mature chest, she finally had eye contact enabling her to open a link between them; to his credit he seemed to sense her invasion of his mind.

$...Lee…$ Her whisper made him press his cock up into her, who began a steady rhythm. Remembering the Twins reaction to bites, she leaned down to his dark, hairless, chest; at the first gentle bite his hips buckled, his hands tightening their hold on her hips, she took the hint; more.

$... so you like bites too…$ Lee moaned, with a small smile she began to test his limits as goes to pain; leaving marks all over his already dark skin of various degrees of force used, she could nearly break skin and taste blood before he gave a small complaining groan thought he never once tried to stop her. Taking one of his nipples into her warm mouth, he groaned loudly, she sent little shocks of magic into the sensitive nub; she smirked when he pulled her slightly forward, let go for a moment to fumble with his pants but he soon pushed her back until his freed cock rested along her ass. At her slightest move, he buckled his hips to press harder against her, one hand moved from her hip to her ass and she felt him press the head of his cock to her clothed opening from where he made shallow trust into the barrier, each time stretching the nylon a little. Reaching behind her she pushed his hand away and took over, cupping the head to her, Lee tensed up so she pressed back as far as the fabric allowed – making him actually press against her warm opening – he gave a small desperate buckle and at the same time she sent a spark into the cupped head; the combined feelings of her warm opening, her pressing back and her spark had him blind for second but as he regained his body and feelings, he grasped her hips to hold her steady; he did a few testing, shallow, trusting to get a real feel of her. The nylon no longer giving much resisting and her moan of surprised pleasure had him smirking as he let go, letting the feeling wash over him, he rolled his hips slowly and she responded with by nudging the head closer so his rolling hips were lined perfectly with her opening. They savored the feeling as they continued in an almost lazy rhythm though she felt him near his peak and it only took a moment before it became too much for him, he began to really pump while holding her hips steady and she resumed her biting and licking of his chest – the color difference fascinating her as well as satisfying a deep, dark, need inside her. It didn't take more than a few minutes before he felt himself, barely, breach her and he came with a pained groan as if the force actually hurt – by their active link she reached her own release and she used the moment to sip-hone some of his sense impressions; from this she could do a superficial reading of him to find the best use for him.

"…wow… remind me to bring a pepper-up…" Jaylah chuckled as she got off him, he in turn sat up groggily and she wondered if she might have taken too much of his energies which reminded her;

"Wanna make a deal?" Lee looked at her; his chocolate brown eyes intriguing, he gave a nod for her to continue, so she switched to business mode. "I'll bring the Pepper-Up – of perfect quality – the next time….if you do something for moi?" That woke him up.

"You wanna trade favors?" She nodded with a small, coy, smile. "What ya' want me to do?" Jaylah smirked; he was hooked and in the net, though he could escape yet.

"Merely talk with the student body, you see; I wanna gather a group and bring my own side into this War, I've apparently been involved since birth so I might as well accept facts and do this on my own terms." She lowered herself into his lap, her movements like a stretching feline, her chest still bare except for her bra. "Wanna help me achieve that?" She leaned forward to reach his neck, she trailed kisses along his jaw and throat which he answered with gasp and even moans when her teeth's touched his hyper-sensitive skin – making her all the more sure that vampires were every wizards big fantasy.

"You wanna…me to…scout the school..?" She gave a confirming hum before sitting up straight, studying him while he thought it over she noticed tiny scars across his chest spelling out crudely 'Disappointment' and upon very close study she found even more, it weren't before she touched them – almost covered by her own marks and suddenly she found reasons for his high pain tolerance – that he noticed what had her full focus. He turned as still as one of the Armors near them, she paid no mind to him though as she gathered her strength and directed her focused magic out through her fingertip tracing the swelled scars. "Ah…. What ya' …doing..?!"

"Helping… now, hold still." He did, or tried, but his body kept twisting as her magic entered deeper than skin levels. She laid one hand behind his neck while the other pressed itself against his breastplate, making him gently lie down, he didn't resist her though his Voice of Reason were yelling rather loudly but something in her eyes made him give over control; compassion, sadness, warmth and no pity – most importantly of all – swirled inside her green, alive, feline eyes. The fact she had that didn't miss him but he would wait, instead he turned to the feel of her gentle magic flowing through his veins; leaving first a burning flame there almost at once were replaced by a cooling ice and as he laid there gasping, tensing followed by relaxing with a moan, he finally noticed the areas' from where her magic were working; this made him panic, the words of his father screaming in his mind, but she must have sensed it as she suddenly were face to face with him. "Calm down…I'm helping you, no one will ever hurt you again… come, breathe with me… in…" She kept her voice commanding but yet gentle and warm, her magic kept going – too late to stop now – but she cupped his jaw and steadied his head to look at her. $...Lee… listen…$ Focus entered his chocolate brown eyes but the panic lurked just under the surface, ready to break out again, she kept eye contact and her presence in his mind as she began to hum a slow and gentle tune. $...you're safe now…$ He seemed to believe her; the panic withdrew from his eyes at the same time her magic did his body; every damage restored. Lee sat up with her help and looked down at himself, almost not recognizing his body as it had changed dramatically, he looked at her with surprise and wonder.

"How? I've tried everything…"

"You wouldn't understand it yet…" He dropped his questions for now and just admired his new body, she let him but the sound of steps coming from the stairs made her grasp him around the waist and a hand over his mouth, she levitated them up near the ceiling behind a armor. Lee began to shake and when he removed her hand and opened his mouth to shout, she stepped on his foot and left him to nurse it as she moved closer along the armors and such till she were directly above Filch and could hear every word.

"There's no one here, my Love. Let's go to bed, Snape are on Patrol tonight… he'll get them…" They both walked back up the stairs; Madam Norris gave a drawn out miav, as if asking something and it made the man laugh. "Yeah… he's got his hands full this year, wouldn't want to be in his shoes… that Potter-Boy is trouble." Again a meow. "No, wouldn't want to be in his shoes either… he has Death chasing him… but then again; he's Death himself, how else could he survive?" Jaylah landed on the floor, on hands and feet's, a growl sounding from deep within her chest; oh she was Death, alright!

"…can I come down now..? I don't particularly fancy heights… Jaylah?" She groaned but waved him down, he landed gently on his feet's with a relieved expression, she could see he was uncomfortable and suddenly shy… not that she could see why.

"Can you make your way back on your own?" He happily took the opening, nodding he coughed a little to regain his voice, it seemed heights really wasn't his strong suit.

"Yeah… don't worry…" Jaylah smiled as she twisted her arms to get her blouse on, her stupid hair in the way, Lee saw and hurried to free her. "There…saved." They chuckled at her 'Got out of bed' hair. "When can I see you again..?" She studied his calm chocolate eyes; if she had to put a name on a few of the emotions swirling in them the first would be love, awe and maybe a little possessiveness.

"All depends… scared of breaking curfew?" Lee chuckled warmly at her innocent, coy, eye-flutter. He shook his head, and just like that the expression disappeared from her – in his eyes – angel sculptured face. "Good. I'll leave my door open, wait for me there, Fred and George knows where it is." Lee pouted. "What?"

"I knew where it was before they did." She heard the jealousy, hard not too when he did nothing to hide it, she ignored it as a noise reached her ears. She hurried to lift them, this time to a dark corner by the ceiling; luckily Lee seemed to be prepared as he kept quiet. Under them Severus was storming across the Hall to the doors, what had her wondering was his lack of his robe; where was he going? Alone once more she landed; Lee released his eagle grip on her shoulders though he left them there. "I've never seen him without his robe…" Jaylah nearly laughed at his totally freaked out expression of horror. "How will I ever be able to look at him again?!"

"Oh hush…liked what you saw?" She smiled coyly at her newly acquired bed partner who had a small blush and bulge in his jeans. "Look all you want… He's mine." Lee nervously glanced at her frightening smile and serious eyes; he gave a small nod and tried to forget the vision of his Professor's almost see-through blouse and tight slacks. "So; I'll see you three tomorrow, good luck back." With that she took off through the doors after her Master, really curious to see what he was up to. In a minute she had her robe transformed into a thick carpet there hovered, mounting it she laid flat on her stomach as it flew higher, spotting her Master she followed him to the farthest end, past the lake, until he stopped at a small clearing on the edge of the forest.

She settled into her carpet and watched as her Master raged on some poor wood-dummies; the first hour went and he was still going strong, having totally racked five out of the ten dummies she was amazed of his stamina and strength and never had she been more sure of her choice to give herself to him – if only he would accept it.

Now down to three dummies he laid his wand and sat down, she recognized the meditative trance and held her breath in waiting – really hoping he succeeded.

"…Lumus…" Nothing. "Lumus!" That was odd… she studied his Aura as he kept trying; it seemed blocked, like it was fighting against the spell instead. What the hell? She could see he left the trance in his frustrations; ready to give up. Snapping her fingers a violin appeared in her hand, flying lower behind him she slowly began a node and low humming – her eyes fixed on his back – at the sound he tensed. "What do you think you're doing here?" She noted the tired – defeated – tone but choose to ignore it and answer.

"Helping… try and relax again, remember the massage… how relaxed your body was, picture it clearly, let the memory wash over you…" She continued with the slow tones, each one guiding his breathing to a calm and relaxed inhale through the nose and out the mouth – as described in her book. "Remember the weightlessness…" Though his calm breathing his shoulders stayed tense, his hands in fists at the grass besides him. "…relax your fists…. Shoulders too… good…. Now, look inside yourself, find your center." She left the violin to her magic and dismounted her carpet, nearing him slowly. "Guide your magic, a small portion only, down through your arm… feel and see it move through your veins, down past your elbow to your wrist… very good…. Leave it there and return…try again."

"Lumus." The light came, shining like a small sun, but seconds later it vanished. "Why am I having such trouble, the book mentioned nothing of this?"

"Have a theory… just so typical Tom…" He glanced up at her but looked closer, having noticed her normally green eyes were now completely black and fixated on his arm. With a sigh he rolled the sleeve up past his Mark before handing it over to her, preferring her help on his own terms. "Just takes a minute…" He used the time to study her figure bend over his arm, her lips moving without a sound; suddenly she straightened with a gasp, her hand moving as if pulling something out of the Mark and she blew hot air at the area between them, making Severus startle.

"What is that?! What did you do?!" He stared at the glowing runes in the air between them above his Mark.

"It's a way for me to inspect the very structure of its magic; see the layers? This at the bottom is the building blocks, the very foundation of your Mark…. This rune is what binds the Mark to your soul; it's very strong and can only be altered slightly." Severus listened attentively as he printed the rune into his memory. "Not what's causes problems. This, layer at the top, is the runes connecting you to Riddle, not so strong – you can tell by the brightness of their colors – most likely lack of closeness with him for so long…. But this…" She pointed at the middle layers; three in total. "…is what gives the problems; this top rune keeps you from removing or masking it by any means. The one under it makes him able to call upon you, can see he coded pain into the rune…." Severus looked surprised at her when he felt her hand, there held his arm, shaking and her grip tightened. "… these are the culprit …" They both turned to the red runes glimmering half bright. "They keep your magic within his control and stop you from reaching your full potentials, as well as perform wandless…. Brilliant strategy if you think about it; keeps him from being overpowered."

"So I'll never be able to perform wandless…. Another thing he's taken …" Jaylah heard the remorse and sorrow, though he managed to keep his voice from breaking, she took hold with both hands on his arm and lifted it up slowly till she could reach comfortably, under Severus' watching eyes she placed a kiss on his Mark; the runes dissolved like water back into the black mark, she looked up studying his face and eyes. He seemed in shock but the same regret, sorrow and pain still swirled in his endless black orbs and it made her decide to help her Master.

"Who says you can't learn?" Severus looked back at her, her eyes shining with small runes in them. "We'll just have to remove the rune centered on your core, as he was the only one who knew Parselmouth he didn't pay much attention to its strength; confidence killed the cat….. Now, hold still and keep calm…." That only had him tense; never knowing with might happen around her. "Oh relax, give a girl some confidence… Christ…" He tried, he really did, but her mumbling chanting did nothing to calm him and just as he began to relax slightly – as nothing had happened yet – her mumbling stopped, a second of silence, before she whispered 'Oh no!' and that was the last Severus heard as a pain worse than ever experienced filled his whole body. He felt himself fall back and convulse, but the pain blinded the rest of his senses; his eyes were white with a burning feeling and his ears had blood rushing loudly while his mouth were locked together painfully. He soon felt something solid being pressed into his mouth between his teeth's and secured and his last thought before he blackened out were; One day, she'll be my death, if not today.

Jaylah watched, frozen in fright, for a moment; her dear Master were convulsing uncontrollable, little sparks of charged energy were visible at his fingers. She neared him slowly, her mind trying to understand the situation as this was not supposed to happen…. Right?

Severus' body calmed slightly, yet the sparks seemed to get stronger, she was a little wary of touching him as he started to shine all over in a black and red; his aura. She levitated him onto her carped; summoning her magic she made him invisible to others than herself, or rather that she could sense and see his Aura, she had to stick him to the carpet as he twisted about.

"If you can hear me; I'm really sorry I didn't see this coming, but don't worry! Everything is completely as they should be….I hope…. Never mind that, you just hold on." She made an air-carpet for herself before racing off; she made it all the way to the classroom without trouble; once there she canceled her charms except Severus' carpet that she grasped before going into his Private Rooms. Boy were she glad that today was a Friday, as she had no idea of how long he would be like this, she had to open each door and check – she hoped he had a big bed, those convulsions would make him fall off any small bed – she noticed he's started shaking again and it only grew in force. Finally, at the end of the hall, she found his bedroom and happily cheered at the four poster king size bed. She removed his shoes and socks by magic before scourgifyed him, the carpet and herself. She levitated him onto the bed while his clothes transformed into silk pajamas – she were tempted to color it to match his aura but choose the safe color of black – she called for one of her Old Runes book, shifting through the pages her eyes roamed over the words, searching for the Rune she had removed and it, It's affects.

SEVERUS' POV:

He was floating, falling through the memories of his life; as he witnessed the painful episodes of his life; his father abusing him and his sickly mother or the bullies beating him the few times he hadn't been able to run from them. As each episode passed he felt a pain the same place on his body that were hurt in the memories, each broken bone or cell damage, bone density and such repairing itself by the magic racing through and around him. Trying to escape his past, and the pain in his weightless body, he looked around but the world around him were only glowing hues he barely recognized. He heard Jaylah's voice floating bodiless around him; she sounded terrified.

"…..never mind that." He felt himself move fast, the world changed constantly in color, shape and lightness verses darkness. By now almost every part of his body, there had ever been hurt in some way, was in flames – had he been able to he would have screamed higher than the Dark Lord ever had him; this was worse than Crusio! He did a mental moan as coldness moved along his body, calming the flames to an itch. He could hear Jaylah mumble somewhere beside him, he couldn't make any sense of her low words but he fixated on them – believing she would find a solution.

That epiphany shocked him; when had he ever trusted in someone to help or even rescue him?!

Yet he knew, for certain, that she would do anything in her power to help him; he, did, see the passion and other such feelings in her eyes but he resisted in his fear of being abandoned – like his Mother did when she killed herself to escape his father's abuse.

"Found it; don't worry, Master, everything will be fine… I hope …" He had the desire to chuckle at her attempt to calm him – and herself – he felt her get closer in the way his body relaxed, her voice getting louder, but when he felt her check his forehead he groaned as her hand was ice cold and it soothed his burning head. "Master? Master?!" He tried to smile; the worries in her voice touched his cold heart, defrosting it further as she had ever since she entered his life, for almost two weeks ago. "Please, say something, anything!"

*You are very loud* All he managed were a pained groan as her hand left him, it returned quickly though she removed it as quickly again at where he groaned again. She did this a few times, how he wished he could shake her but his body stayed un-responsive; finally she seemed to get it as both her hands touched him to which he managed a moan.

END OF SEVERUS' POV:

Jaylah smiled as he gave a moan, his body calmed its shakings as she ran her hands over his body – relaxing his fist and rubbing his cold fingers and feet's – as she made her way back up his body on the other side, her eyes kept roaming over the books pages.

"It says that as the Rune were placed at a young age, your body is not used to have a full core, its bringing your body back to a 'reset-stage' – funny thing to call it – at where your core will be able to accept your full magic… it can take up to twelve hours… depending on the level of trauma experienced, as these will have to be repaired …. That's good news, Master…." Severus managed a grunt and she took it as a chuckle. "There's something here… 'If removed, make sure the subject isn't over thirty or is bonded, or the pain they go through has been reported to make them insane…. Ohm….. please tell me you're under thirty?!" no such luck, he was shaking again. "Calm down, we'll figure this out…. Bonded….hmm…." Thinking of another book it appeared in front of her, keeping her hands on her Master, she used magic to shift through the pages till she found what she wanted. "Bonds, affects & symptoms….. Master & Apprentice bond…. Are as bonded as Soul Mates due to their prolonged and sometimes extreme closeness… bonded… a Soul Mate bond is initialed by the pair's first kiss … kiss …." They reached the conclusion together; Jaylah had to kiss him, by doing that – hopefully – it would calm the magic raging through him. "….what a pity…our first kiss and you're role-playing an epileptic Sleeping Beauty… such a shame…" He couldn't help agreeing; he wouldn't be able to kiss her back, place his hand at her neck to pull her closer or even push her away, should he have the will power to do so, he actually doubted it; it had been over a year since he last kissed someone, much longer since doing anything other.

Severus could feel her lean closer, using the headboard as support to keep from further touching him, he felt the madras dip deeper and were silently screaming at his un-responsive limps; his desire to take her in his arms overwhelming, he couldn't even enjoy the view of her!

She held her breath as she placed her warm lips on her Master's cold ones, un-responsive as predicted, having to keep from flinching as her core were shocked at Severus' chaotic magic transferring over to her; draining him.

It didn't take more than half a minute before she'd drained enough that his magic had moved back inside his body, making her able to further touch him, so she straddled him while keeping her lips on his; waiting for him to get control of his body, the book mentioning this as a sign that the core were drained enough. A minute further and she felt his body go limp; the first thing he controlled turned out to be his lips, a moment before the arms, he hugged her waist with one arm and the other went behind her head, enabling him to take control of the kiss and she were goo in seconds. Boy, he kissed like a man dying, as if she were his only anchor to life. She moaned almost constantly, rather loud when the hand behind her head would grip her hair, Severus would then groan before buckling his hips against hers.

"Hng…merlin! You'll be my death, one way or another…" he tipped them over so she was under him, her big green, open eyes looking up at him with complete trust and faith; it knocked the air out of his lungs but also heightened his desire.

"And you're mine…I'm really sorry about…" Severus placed a finger on her soft, kissed-red and swollen, lips to silence her. He traced her silken lips – his eyes following his fingers movement and when her pink tongue stuck out enough to lick across it, made him loose grip on reality for a precious moment. Long enough for Jaylah to get rid of their shirts without disturbing their wild kiss, resulting in Severus groaning when feeling her warm body, but every good thing must come to an end, sadly.

"….No…. wait!" Severus had to literally rip her off him, and she didn't let go quietly as a hair raising growl came out her mouth, though the light was dimmed he still saw her feline eyes – pretty hard not to when they shined from the candle light – he had the sudden thought that she had night vision.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Now you get moral alarmed?!" She said it in a mere whisper but he was not in doubt about how she was feeling right now, at his speculating silence, and slight un-attention, she managed to remove his pants – this shocked Severus into throwing Jaylah off him and the bed rather hard, and for a moment he felt guilty, the floor cold stone, but she landed neatly at hands and feet's.

"…We can't, if anyone ever found out, we'll get killed one way or another." He studied her as she thought the situation through, he couldn't really see any details but her glowing eyes was easy to see.

"Let me ask you this, Master; if you should die in the war, at some point, what would you rather be thinking in those last seconds, 1) that you regret not having experienced friendships, love or even sired a child… or 2) that you appreciate the chance of happiness, short as it may be, and by that you might have the strength to hold onto life?" Severus felt her eyes bore into him, daring him to try and lie convincingly, and he was slightly wary of even trying as he could feel her – or rather theirs – magic sizzling in the air with anger, barely held in by the owner. At his continued silence she straightened up to her full height, towering over Severus who was still laying half down, he got Goosebumps at her cold, closed off, eyes – more fitting for a zombie. "I will finish the list tomorrow, by myself, you clearly need some time to get over your silly morally thoughts of 'Right or Wrong'. You know where to find me. Goodnight, Master." She curtsied, as she straightened Severus gave a hiss; his hand flew up to press over his heart, a feeling of ice came from her end of their Bond – signaling she'd closed off for her connection with him – she turned around, but not before he saw a lone tear roll down her cheek, she walked the few steps till she reached for the handle and opened the door. "Do you really want to live your life under your fears, for the rest of your life? Think about that." With that she walked out, closing the door behind her hard, with no glance back at her Master, leaving Severus very confused and alone, and with their new connection now closed off it bothered him for the first time in his life; the ice cold feeling in his chest a constant reminder.

Next door in Jaylah's rooms;

It were chaos, her room resembled a bombed house with papers, Knick knacks, books, lamps, and so on thrown across the room and a strong wind had the small, light, things flying around. In the middle stood Jaylah, an almost constant scream came out of her mouth as she grasped anything near her only to throw it into a wall.

I really think you need to calm down… wrong thing to say as she blew up her bed by magic. never mind… Hansi left her to rage, safe on her shoulders, and it took almost an hour before she was drained and had destroyed the whole room – the only thing surviving her rage were her closed bookcase with her priced and old books. Done?

"Shut up!" Hansi lifted his tail and smacked her on the nose, she groaned lowly as she cupped her sore nose tip. "What was that for?!"

For ssshifting your anger onto me; I wasss in no way involved in whatever causssed your anger. Hansi felt her shoulders drop for a moment only to start shaking, the sobs remaining soundless as she fell to her knees. Heey… what'sss wrong? What happened?

"He rejected me! We were in bed half naked when his – fucking – morals appeared!" She stopped sobbing at Hansi's hissed laughing, turning to glare at him he only hissed louder. "Why are you laughing?!"

I can jussst picture it! Pricessslesss! she flicked him hard on the snout, at where he fell off her shoulders, she ignored him and instead turned to her room – suddenly angry at herself as the loss of control were dangerous in a stone castle filled with people and a very nosy Headmaster plus; her wandless-thoughts magic based on intentions made it extra dangerous as she really had no clue of her own limitations; what if she thought about transforming said Headmaster into a small spider with a book crushing it?!

"I really hate my life right now…" Being drained she had to call for her house elf; he stood for a whole minute just staring openmouthed at the mess, Hansi was laughing again while Jaylah glared at the floor. "Could you just fix it, I would like to go to sleep." She placed Hansi on the warm marble mantel before going to her bath; she ran water in the tub while disrobing till she were naked in front of the mirror, after a critic look at her pre-teen forms she did a nod to herself; time for a serious change. After her long bath she put on one of her small t-shirts and hot pants, lying under the newly repaired covers she entered a trance where she manipulated with her cells, muscles and so on. Finishing she drowned a mild painkiller and muscle relaxer to further help her body accept the changes while she slept, on a second thought she drowned half of a sleep-potion as her mind was running a hundred miles per hour.

"Does Mistress need further help?"

"Yeah, if I'm not awake by tomorrow evening give me a dose of ice water." She laid back, trying to clear her mind to hopefully get a dreamless night; her young elf tucked her in before reducing the light to one candle over the fireplace. "Thanks. Sleep well."

"You too, Mistress." She didn't hear him, already on her way to dreamland; he left the door open so he could hear her before quickly popping to the castle's Potion Master; who was still in bed wide awake, a mixed expression of shock, fright and even worry. Seemed like he's heard his Bonded's destroying of her rooms – serves him well. Mekai studied the man for a moment, trying to find the perfect thing to avenge his Mistress, and he found just the right method; as Severus laid down to sleep, Mekai did a few spells on the room that he then connected to Severus, who was blind to his magic, satisfied Mekai returned to his sleeping – and rapidly changing – Mistress to watch over her to make sure nothing went haywire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus rose at five, having laid sleepless since the night before – haunted with the images of himself and Jaylah – the cold feeling in his chest only intensified as time passed, like an ice hand around his heart.

Things didn't get better, at all, when hearing Jaylah wreck her rooms.

In the shower he let the water run over him as he absentminded reached for the bottle with shampoo, pulling it to his vision he suddenly froze; it were the one she had given him, he had stuck the note permanently with a waterproof charm, he studied the elegant handwriting – struck with a warm feeling as he remembered all the small things she'd done for him; the massage, accepting him fully with no reserve and now their bonding, which she did only to help him stop hurting and possibly die. He hurried the bath and clothing before racing to her entrance, hammering on the door he didn't care who heard, the door opened to show her house elf – who didn't seem all that happy to see him.

"I need to speak with your Mistress."

"She's not able to receive at the moment, try again later or maybe tomorrow. Now, excuse me." Mekai tried to close the door but Severus stopped him, they had a staring match and Mekai had to use his magic to push the man back. Severus was too shocked to react as the door banged close and he was left in the hall, he raced back to his rooms that he paced as he thought things through – or rather he tried but it were really hard when images of Jaylah's almost naked body filled his vision, his mind wandering on a side track of wondering what she really looked like, without all her charms… if it were charms. He heard a pop next to him and turned to see one of the school elves, it had a scroll in one hand.

"Urgent message from Nurse." He took it with a nod, the elf popped out while he read the short note; seemed he would be busy for the day. He called for strong coffee in the lab, where he began and bottled potion after potion; running on routines as thoughts of Jaylah brewing, with magic, filled his mind and he promised himself to learn to do it too someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mekai cursed a certain potion master as he walked back to his Mistress; he jumped two feet at seeing her sitting up before he raced to her side.

"Mistress! Are you alright?" she hushed him desperately but he's become deaf in his panic, so she took his small head in both hands and kissed him on the forehead till his arms stopped checking her and his breathing had returned to normal.

"Mai, relax, I'm fine…" He started crying in happiness, his big blue orbs already red, she lifted him into the bed; Mekai froze at that, afraid to do something to get kicked out, Jaylah laid down on her back and guided him to her side. "Mai… you are my friend; I trust you with my food and secrets… you can always come to me and speak your mind, I won't ever hurt you." She hugged him gently, as if he would break and it made him relax fully as well as start crying again.

"Mistress too kind… I will protect you my whole life…" She hushed again, pulling the covers up and tucked him in safely in her arms, Mekai's sobbing ebbed off as she hummed them into a light sleep; still terrible tired, she had only woken at her Master's close presence, Mekai feel asleep to gentle caresses of his head and her low humming, sounding like Mother Nature.

In the other end of the Castle:

Gryffindor Common rooms was a battle field or more like an arena with bystanders cheering at the three fighters in the middle;

George, Lee and Fred wrestled on the floor in an all-against-all battle. No one knew why these close friends were at each other's throats – and didn't really care – and not one tried to stop them, from the few short sentences they all concluded it was about a girl. The cheering got higher when the twins joined forces against Lee, who had to cheat, but just as they got him under them, and were ready to hit him, the portrait banged open; everyone jumped a foot before turning to the stern Professor glaring at them.

"What in Merlin's pants has gotten into you?! This is not the behavior of a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff maybe but not my lions! You three to the nurse, now…" They got help to stand and Fred nearly fell again, Lee and his brother got on each side of him and together they hurried out. "…Everyone will clean this mess until lunch." With that she followed the three teens, who was still going down the stair very slowly; concussion was likely to show at the scan.

When they finally reached the nurse she refused to do anything about their bruises but she did fix Fred and Lee's concussions; Lee rather pale.

"This will perhaps teach you not to fight again; you are friends in the same House and year, you don't see me and your professor, here, roll around on the floor hurting each other." That had the boys look sick, not that she saw as she was busy checking George. "No, we talk like adults and solve the problem like civilized people, in a few years you'll be of Age and have responsibilities to your name and family. What would your mothers say?" She send them off, satisfied they understood, the three headed down to the kitchen – neither off them in the mood for the Great Hall – where they all asked for a raw steak for their eyes, all three sporting a nice black eye. Awkward silence fell over them as they licked their wounds, glaring at each other; Lee was glaring at them while they seemed scared, maybe they feared Jaylah's reaction to their 'little fight', Lee threw the steak on the table and stood.

"See you later." With that he left them; his mission to scout the student his top priority, the least he could do for all her help. The Twins stared after him, none daring to talk to him as his aura screamed 'fury', and they jumped a foot as the portrait banged shut. The rest of the day-hours Lee talked with one student after another, mostly upper years whom were informed about the world situation, but many hesitated from fear and asked what she could offer that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord didn't; he promised to ask her and return.

The Twins used the day doing Make-Overs on each other, her words of individuality made them realize the truth in her words; their mother always dressing them identical – despite her trouble of telling one from another – and they always felt she thought them as only one person.

George grew his hair longer, side styled, so the bangs could cover one side of his face – right now his black eye at the right side – next it were colored cornflower blond and he enhanced his sky blue eyes to an ocean blue/green.

Fred cut his hair into styled spikes, he too did the cornflower blond but made the tips of the spikes black, he changed his eyes to a light green with grey highlight around the pupils. They both dressed in black dress slacks and white t-shirt – not comfortable with changing everything at once, besides they only had similar clothes and no money to buy new.

"You look weird…" Fred grinned at his brother.

"So do you but I think it's the right decision; we're getting too old to be copies of each other, don't you think?" George nodded thoughtful and then had to blow his bangs out of his face, an annoyed expression on his changed face.

"This will take some time getting used to… and we can't impersonate each other anymore…. That's a bummer."

"That, my dear brother, is why we have a thing called glamour." That made them smirk satisfied as they went down to dinner where everyone stared openmouthed at their new looks and they had much fun making people guess who was who, they didn't see Lee but was told he was mailing a letter. They noticed that Snape observed them closely, his dark eyes scaring; they hoped he didn't knew about them but the chances were small if the death looks send their way were any indication. They ate only a little, too nervous to really find any motivation to really eat, but they prolonged their stay at the table to get a feel of the gossip floating around at the moment; seemed Lee had talked with several of them and the mood between the gossipers were uplifted and yet wary – maybe they would get some answers later. "Maybe we should get going? I wouldn't mind a bit of exploring, how about you?" George nodded, they packed away their notebooks and such, and standing together they left the hall heading to the cellars and potion-classroom where her private rooms were. They were greeted by Mekai, who showed them to the lounge room, they were told that Mistress Jaylah should be back within a few hours.

Meanwhile next door in the classroom:

Jaylah were working ten cauldron, behind a blocking shield – Severus had been walking by her several times, even once calling out for her, but she ignored him – she had already made half of the list in a big portion just too busy her hands, Hansi had a bubble around his head to protect him from fumes and splashes, she too had one around her nose and mouth; they worked in silence but as a team, Hansi would pour in a vial with his tail while she stirred it in, it weren't long before the last five were cooling so she began to label the bottles with a Date, content and side effects. As she were bottling the last potion from a gold cauldron, Severus walked by again and she could hear him scold her on disappearing but it only made her smirk – let him stew! She finished up and packed away, checking the coast – no Master – she took down her shield and ran from the room; the finished potions neatly stacked and on her way out she changed the pink – that Severus had been unable to remove – to a bright gold, having learned her Master really despised that color.

She entered her entrance hall, took of her shoes, and socks, and outer robe which left her in only her hot pants and, too, small tank top – the manipulations still going on but in a very slow speed and it left her hotter than normal – and she wanted to see the guys' reaction to her dramatically change.

When she entered her lounge room she knew at once that something was up; all three boys were drinking tea like they were at a Royal Party, in each end of the room, and they weren't looking at each other. Next she noticed Fred and George's new looks and silently praised them for creating their own person, after that she discovered the bruises – though George had tried to hide his by his new hair – she slammed the door behind her shut, making them jump two feet as none had noticed her, she glared at them in turn and they shrank to the size of a mouse – neither noticed her new look yet.

"What happened?!" No answer. "And here I thought I was the First year but it seems you're stuck on that mental level! Any pathetic excuses?" Fred and George turned to their feet's in shame – feeling like they were getting a scolding from their mother – while Lee was shaking. "Lee..?" Her gentle tone made him look at her and she lost all her anger; he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and the soul deep fear had returned to his eyes. "Oh Lee…" She neared him slowly with no sudden movements; he seemed lost in memory as he didn't seem to hear her call for him, both brothers were keeping still – having experienced Lee act like that and that he would lash out if spooked. "Lee..? Hun, I'm gonna give you a hug… is that okey, sweetie?" For seconds she thought he hadn't heard her but finally he gave a small nod. "Hun, I'm not gonna hurt you… remember I promised yesterday?" His shaking stopped and he sank into her arms, she stood behind him and hugged his chest and nuzzling his ear while purring like a kitten; worked as a charm, he got free of the memory's claws and was humming along to her purring – that he felt vibrate through his back. "I can lock those memories away…. You'll have blackout but they can't overwhelm you…"

"Sounds wonderful… please?" She kissed his throat before snapping her fingers to transform the couch into a chair with no head support, making his head hang backwards over the high back. Jaylah gave the two others a mental 'Don't disturb' message before placing her fingers at different point on his head; she put him in a calm trance as she would have to go through each memory to find the right once and lock them away, she got to work by projecting a astral image of herself into the mind that she could move about to sort his mind.

George's POV:

He looked between the two in trance and his twin, who was biting his nails; he pulled him close for a warm brotherly hug; past arguments forgotten in the critical situation. They knew a little of Lee's background, haven seen the scars, but they had never asked more than what little Lee told by himself; Lee were gay – or bi – and it drove his father to try and beat it out of his son so he could marry Lee off into a High Vampire family, and no matter how many beatings or nearly torture Lee was victim of he never once gave into his father. He sensed Fred open their Twin-Link and were blown away at the chaos of feelings coming down the link.

"… Gred… what's wrong?" His whisper thankfully didn't seem to disturb Jaylah but Fred was now shaking. "Heey… easy bro…" George turned a little to better hug his brother's torso, like he feared Fred would vanish, he answered by hugging him firmer.

"She's gonna be furious with us… what if she sends us away and won't see us again?!" Fred too whispered, his voice breaking a little, probably holding back tears. "She's our only way to detach ourselves from the Family… we can't blow this!" He hushed his twin but the same thoughts ran through his own head; though their family were loving, supporting and accepting people, they had always felt misplaced, their dad had no ambitions and their mom doted on their baby brother and later sister while their older brothers looked down at them as unserious, unsuccessful, bugs under their shoes and they had never been so happy as the first trimester of their first year, now they hated the holidays and most of all summer, but they most of all hated the yearly hideous, though nicely made, identical sweaters; first of all, they both hated blue and secondly one can't wear it without a long sleeved shirt under as she made them of the cheapest yarn and by that it really itched.

"We'll just apologize with the promise of never doing it again…" He kept Fred in his arms as they watched Lee twist from time to time, Jaylah was mumbling but too low for them to hear the words. After thirty minutes it became clear she was tiring herself out; her breathing turned labored and she began to tremble so badly that she was jiggling Lee's head. He hauled his brother off him and jumped to her side, where he steadied her arm by placing his own hand over hers and the other went around her waist to support her weight, Fred had followed and copied his twin – making each of them touch the others – as they both settled their own weight they felt her stop trembling, she twisted her small, sleek, fingers so they were intertwined with the brothers. They didn't fight her as she lifted their hands and placed each on her racing heart; Lee was standing, a faraway look in his brown eyes, and moved the chair away as if were air. Jaylah took Lee's hand and placed it by the twins', their free hands were placed on their sideman's heads.

End of George's POV:

"I, Harry Potter – AKA Jaylah Dursley – ask thee, Lee Jordan, to be my Protectee of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potters, will you support me, stay true to the morals of this House and will you stop me should I stray?." Jaylah's snow white eyes connected with Lee's brown, trance induced, eyes.

"I, Lee Jordan, accept all." Jaylah smiled.

"Will you protect me, my house and all connected to it from harm's way with the possible prize of your very life?"

"I will." Jaylah observed the rope braiding its way from his chest to hers, the colors in the three threaded rope were; Green, standing for hope and trust. Blue, standing for the Protectee  
Status of the House and lastly red, signaling the deepness of his promise – all threads could change at any time should the feelings behind change – only gold was above red.

"I will in return promise to always be there for you, I will protect you till my death." Her own rope began braiding to meet halfway with his; same green and blue but her third thread were gold. "May we cherish, conserve and uphold our Oath." Their braids connected, both gasping at the flash-view of the other's life and a band with the Potter Crest appeared opposite his House Crest, when over she turned to Fred while keeping them connected. "I ask you, Fred Weasley, to be my Protectee. Will you, too, stand by my side always, supporting and protecting me and mine?"

"I accept, but ask to be removed from the House of Weasley and be accepted into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, My Lady." Jaylah raised her eyebrow in surprise, not expecting him – or rather them – to know the Ritual.

"On what ground are you basing your request, I can't remove you without a serious reason."

"I'm – we're – different from the rest of my family, have never felt at home, only misplaced. We've build this mask to be what they want as nothing else will be accepted, should we meet a Bogart now it would show our mother. My twin my only comfort for thirteen years."

"I accept thee, Fred Weasley, into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potters as well." Fred gasped as her aura covered him; fusion with his own unique portion of his core, the part with Family Ties were cut and replaced with her own single Tie – repairing the broken part – he too got the Crest. She turned back to Lee, after having Fred's life flash for her eyes, knowing there wasn't much difference on Protectee of the House and being accepted into the House but she might as well, then she could protect Lee better. "Are this also a request you wish?" Lee too did the formal request and she accepted; his Family Ties were small and weak, so she easily removed them and connected first her own Tie and then Fred's. Now she turned to George. "I ask thee, George Weasley, to be my Protectee, to protect and support this House. I also suspect you'll want the same request as your brother?"

"I accept both, My Lady." He gasped as three Ties replaced the old ones, their lives flashing for his eyes as it did for the others, leaving them short of breathe while their new Lady felt refreshed.

"Blessed it be, Magic is our witnesses and Judge, may we never cause rifts in our new Ties." Their auras connected above them to fuse together, binding them to their Oaths and when they split and entered their owner they all hissed in pain; a black tattoo inking its way into their flesh, looking like an 8 on the side, meaning eternity. "Mekai, I request your presence." A pop and they all, four, turned to the little elf. "These three has just been accepted into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and is my new Protectee's, will you accept them as Master's?" Mekai bowed lowly.

"I accept my new Masters." A slim gray Tie connected to the boys' cores, the Tie of eternal servitude to their lines. "Anything I can do for my Mistress and Masters?"

"Be a dear and enlarge the bed and move their things here. I will request the Headmaster to enlarge my room tomorrow, will do for the night." Mekai bowed and popped out, she turned to the boys who all looked a little confused – drooling – at her as if it were the first time they'd seen her and it made her smirk. "Like what you see?" They all blushed cutely and turned to their shoes; she'd grown half a head-size in height, her neck and shoulders slim, her breasts had grown two sizes and her hips had turned to a slim V waist with slim legs but all with hidden strength.

"What did you do?!" Fred neared her slowly but he didn't sound all too happy.

"I've manipulated my body on cell level to grow about two years, more or less, while I slept. It's about time everyone realize I'm much more than a mere first year." Lee nodded agreeing while George just smiled. "Nothing will happen; I'll merely grow a little faster." That seemed to calm Fred; she stepped up to the more silent of the twins, his new hair suited his personality as it let him subtly observe the world around him. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth warmly, he took it but didn't try for more; knowing the new rules until she asked for more - if she ever did – but that would be fine, she got them away from their families and already he could feel his gratitude towards her grew. "Why so serious, Hun?"

"Just thinking about my gratitude for you, My Lady, you've saved three lost boys and accepted them into your House and Heart. That is already more than enough to ensure my loyalty but can I ask My Lady a question?" Jaylah smiled coyly at his formality.

"You may ask, I won't promise to answer."

"May we carry you to your bed chambers, as well as spend the night?" The brothers joined hands to form a seat between them; she chuckled but gratefully sank into the offered seat; her legs shaking. She guided them to her bedroom, reaching behind her to touch Lee who had been very quiet the whole time but he gently squeezed her hand to signal he was alright. She was placed on the bed, with the outmost care and team work, her clothes transforming to a long night dress, Lee joined her on her right while the brothers cocooned them; forming a shield around their Lady and new family member, they would never betray them, they would die for them.

Lee basked in all the care, love and protection coming his way down his three new Ties – feelings there had been denied him throughout his childhood – his father blaming his son for the death of his mother at childbirth.

Jaylah smiled relieved as she felt the cold part in her chest recede just a bit, her closing off the Bond had been spontaneous but now she just wanted him begging; for refusing her worth and body. He would learn, some way or another, that she always got what she wanted and the sooner he figured that out the better for him. The movement of those hugging her close, though, stopped that train of thoughts as she suddenly realized something big.

"You're so quiet, My Lady, what's upsetting you?" George's gentle voice coaxed a smile from her lips, not that he could see it, he might hear it in her answer.

"Merely concerned about what Master Snape says to all this… could be the straw snapping him, and then his shields will be up in seconds, on the other hand it could show to be useful in his eyes – though his jealousy might be a hinder." Lee hugged her close, silently comforting; she answered the gesture by starting to hulk silently.

"Heey… Snape's a very smart guy. He'll take it well, as long as you don't show us more attention than him… plus it might push him enough to get over his morals." That brightened her mood slightly, the thought hadn't crossed her mind, Fred – who was spooning her back – nearly gasped with a flinch, only his twin noticed and their Link flared to life with the question of what happened. "That's the spirit… just wait and see… he'll come to you very soon… now, why don't you go to sleep and everything will be alright when you wake up, alright?" She nodded and snuggled closer with Lee, his brother still demanded an explanation, Lee didn't seem to notice anything but that boy could be naked on a snowing day and not notice. He hushed his brother with a simple 'Get them to sleep!' answer, they both began to caress and hum the lullaby their – former – mother used to sing until Ron came, and it worked as fifteen minutes later Lady and Lee were fast asleep. He silently told his brother to get out of bed and to the lounge room, now, Fred followed his confused brother – who normally would stop and demand explanation, but something made him forget it this time – Fred silenced the door before George could open it, they both got out and he closed the door with a final look at the two in bed, casting a heating charm on the covers.

"What's going on here?!" He was ignored as his twin went to her old tomes bookcase, having seen her life he knew how to open it but he had some trouble hissing correctly, his brother came over and did the hissing lowly. "Now, are you going to explain?"

"I need to read first but I have a pretty good hunch…. She's dying!" George stared silently at his twin for a whole minute before nearly screaming for further explanation. "She closed off her Bond with Snape… think George… I just felt her turn ice cold!" George paled and settled with his twin in the couch to look in the book and after a few minutes of shifting pages, Fred found what he looked for. "….. here; 'either of Bond Holders can at any time close off for their end, but they should only do so with the outmost care and thoughts, as a Bond in the Class of Soul Mates sucks the person's magic till the core is left dry and death occur'…. Do you understand what this means?!"

Inside the bedroom;

Lee looked over his shoulder at the closed door, knowing the twins had something to do; he had felt it. Hard not to as her body turned as cold as a frozen lake, he tried waking her but she was out, so he just added another heating charm on the bed and hugged her as close as he could; hoping the twins fixed this soon or they might lose their new Lady.

XXXXXX TBC XXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, its been going really slow getting it typed in but i do my best :)


	6. Bonds of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be typed by next week, hopefully

The sun had barely showed its first rays of light before a pair of brothers were dressing up for battle, glamoured themselves into an identical look; Fred removed the spikes and colored tips while George made a shorter cut matching his brothers, they both dressed in black combat pants of Dragon skin – transformed to look like it at least – they added a metal breast protector as a last touch over their thin blouses and armor; their mission to talk to a certain Potion Master.  
Didn’t take them long to stand before his classroom door banging on the wood hard, knowing he had an alarm notifying him of them, their anger at him for hurting Jaylah flaring to life just under their skin – making it hot – the door was soon ripped open and they faced a glaring Potion Master – fully clothed – this would have freaked them out, in the past, but their Tie to Jaylah overcame all.

“One hundred point from Gryffindor for being out of bed before curfew!” He didn’t get to rage on as Fred – unknown to Severus – silently and calmly held up his hand.

“Mr. Severus Snape. As General under Lady Dursley – AKA Harry Potter – I make a formal demand for you to amend your Bond with my Lady. You are causing her pain by denying the inevitable; Fate will not be denied in Her plans. How do you respond?” Both twin fought their laughter and kept their expressions calm but serious, but it was hard at the comically surprised and shocked look on Severus’ pale features; he seemed to replay George’s words, anger again entering his black eyes.

“I will not be forced in this; she knows that, so I don’t see why you’re here. Besides, she was the one closing it off.” They could see he was shaken, probably finally understanding what was going on and how serious the situation really was. “She did not send you, did she?”

“No. we are acting per our Oaths to protect our Lady from any harm’s way, which you are at the moment, and who said anything about you being forced? We are simply asking – demanding really – that you expand your vision, beyond that of your own person and fears, and embrace this blessing given to you.” Fred laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder, signaling he wanted to talk, so George stepped back slightly so Fred could stand face to face with a now, totally, shocked Severus.

“Professor Snape. I’ve grown up with stories of the first war, I heard how you risked your life time after time to get intel of the next attack, I’ve always admired you for that and I can understand your fears but can’t you see? Our Lady is a gift from Fate; a thank you for your sacrifices.” George almost laughed at the man’s truly speechless expression as well as the small blush at his normally pale cheeks. “Don’t you deserve a reward for all the pain, blood and tears you’ve shed for ‘The greater good’? Fuck Dumbledore; he’s getting old and knows his time is nearing, he uses your guilt and he’s using you…” Still frozen Severus didn’t react as Fred took his left arm with one hand while the other rested on his Mark – the same warm, accepting caress as Jaylah did. “This is not a Mark of Shame but of Bravery; lesser men have killed themselves for less but you survived…” Fred pushed the tense man backwards, George following and locked the door while charming Severus’ desk into a comfy chair, Severus almost stumbled into it as Fred let go. They settled at the armrests, waiting for his brain to sort itself out – took a whole fifteen minutes – seemed he wanted to cling to his beliefs and ‘The Known’. 

“Albus is my Mentor and friend, he’s only doing what he believes is the right…”

“Who crowned him king? He’s old and makes more and more mistakes.” George ignored Severus’ close studying of him. “We may seem as merely pranksters, who can’t be serious at any time… but have you never wondered? Our grades are top and everyone likes us, even some of the Snakes.” Both boys smirked, for a moment letting him see their true form; he paled as he realized something.

“You’re saying that it’s all a, well-thought, Mask?!” Severus paled even more as their smirks grew, worthy of even a Malfoy. “Why are you in Gryffindor?!”

“Our whole family has been; we already felt misplaced before the sorting so we simply asked the hat.”

“It let you choose?!” Fred stared almost dump folded at him, as if he had heard wrong.” What?!”

“Of course It let you choose, if one manages to see past what It offer you from each house, in your and ours case; Ambitions, greatness and success.” That had Severus stare at his lap as his mind supplied him with a life of ‘What IF’. “Yeah, I know, mind-blowing… Jaylah choose too, the hat wanted her in Ravenclaw.” Severus looked up in surprise at Fred.

“She told you that?”

“No not exactly… we are official her Marshall and General, as well as Friend of the Ancient and Noble House of Potters.” That had Severus sack backwards into the chair in comprehension. “We’ve seen her life; we witnessed That Night and so much more.” 

“That Ritual is restricted knowledge and very dangerous, even more to do it twice…” He went back to stare at his lap; not comfortable with them this close and yet he was rather reluctant to ask them to move, besides the time with Jaylah he hadn’t had much human contact beyond that of Teacher for years; as much as it made him feel discomfort, it made him feel good as they both were such at ease around him.

“…. Actually… three times…” Severus nearly knocked George off his seat in grasping his shirt. “Heeey!”

“Are you telling me that she’s done it not only once but three times – very shortly after a Bond with her elf and me?!” Severus shook him when he didn’t answer quickly enough, George ended up in Severus’ lap with a rather girly squeak. “Answer me!” Another shaking.

“Yes! Merlin’s pants, ease up!” First now did the man notice he had a wriggling teen in his lap. “Let go, would you?” He got his wish as he was almost pushed off as if he was on fire, landing with a groan of pain; but happy to be out of said lap. “Is it so bad? She was fine, sleeping at the moment, she did tremble when she was halfway with locking Lee’s memories away, but she was fine when we came and supported her – I think she took some energy from us…” Severus sagged even more into the chair, a look of shock and pride filled his face.

“…Merlin’s beard … will she never cease to surprise me…” Fred, still on his armrest, again placed his hand on the Mark and Severus – not quite himself – flinched slightly before looking from his Mark to Fred slowly, as if not sure he saw right. “Why do you keep doing that..?” Fred smiled warmly at the man’s truly lost voice.

“To reinforce my words. Don’t be ashamed by this but bear it proudly; you’ve more than paid for your mistakes’, with rates.” He caressed the Mark gently, through Severus’ thin cotton blouse, Severus actually started to tremble. George studied his face from his position on the floor in front of Severus, the expression was a mix of every emotion in existence but what stood out the most were; wonder, shock, shame and sadness.  
It reminded him of Fred when he had been shouted at by their Mom, he always spend the rest of the day comforting him, so he crawled closer so he could lean against Severus’s leg with his head resting on the tense knee. “Sir, when was the last time you had any positive human contact?” Fred gently lifted Severus’ head by his jaw, he could see the man’s whole world was tipping on him and Fred felt so bad for causing it. “I know it tips the world upside down but it’s the truth. Our Lady really feels you’re her Soul Mate and your Mark is merely a part of you… like her scar and the fractured soul piece merging with her soul; you are so alike and more equals than any other on this planet. She accepts your dark past and all it contains, I know you fear that the happiness will be taken from you, yet again, but we know our Lady; she can do things that we as a community thought was impossible – she altered your Mark, didn’t she? I know Dumbledore has spoken the impossibility of altering or covering the Mark by any means and yet she did. Can’t you see, Dumbledore is manipulating you to be his chess piece; the perfect scapegoat.” Fred observed as Severus withdrew to his mind, possibly having a flashback of some sort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The war was over, victory to the light side because of a small boy whose mother died protecting him… sweet Lily… never again would he see her beautiful green laughing eyes and smiling lips, she had always brightened his mood and day.

Severus sat in his Friend’s library, a large glass of gin in his hand, having already consumed half of the bottle he was starting to be more than a little tipsy. Lucius had for the past two hours observed him, silently offering an ear to listen when he was ready, but he couldn’t muster the energy to speak, not even to block his feelings or memories; silent tears rolling unnoticed down his cheeks, too stuck in the memory of finding his sweet Lily dead with a crying baby in the crib. He had screamed and cursed for an unknown period of time before putting the baby under a light sleep spell and leaving the house; his heart turning colder and colder for each step away from the house… many thought he loved her and wanted to marry her but in reality, she was his closest friend; their big fight at school planned by Albus, so he could give a good reason to the Dark Lord for wanting to be his Death Eater – so he could spy for Albus – when it became clear the Dark Lord would target Lily and her child he’d begged Albus to hide them on the other side of the planet and underground but Albus had refused, claiming the charm would be enough.

He could feel Lucius’ eyes on him and that the man’s patience was nearing its end, he knew Lucius would start shouting any moment for him to pull himself together and quit at Hogwarts, to cut Ties with Albus and move into the Mansion to focus on his passion and see his godson grow up…. Again he didn’t have the energy to stop him and five minutes later his friend began but he droned most of it out; he couldn’t cut his Tie to Albus, that man had kept him from Azkaban and gave him a safe home.

“….You are only a chess piece to him, he’ll forever use your guilt about Lily!” Severus flew up at that and attacked Lucius to the floor, or rather he stumbled into his friend and they ended up on the floor with Lucius on the top. “Calm down and see some reason! Yes, she died but you can’t do anything about it, Albus will just keep you under his thumb!”

“I deserve it!” Severus, now slightly soberer, began to fight to get free but Lucius had no trouble keeping him pinned. “She asked me to be the Secret Keeper but I let Albus talk her into using Peter and look where that got her! I should have said yes!”

“I know; you would have died for her but what use would that be? He’d just killed her after you, he would have found her eventually…” Severus turned slack, the will to keep fighting just wasn’t there; she had been his strength and rock. “Stay here, please?”

“No… I owe Albus my freedom. It will be so.” Lucius hissed like a cornered snake as he removed himself from Severus, anger in his silver eyes but they only met determent. 

“Fine, have it your way – you always do – but I demand your presence at holidays; Draco will get to know his godfather.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up to a swirl of feelings caused by the two touching him so gently – as if he would break – at last he relaxed and turned slack, for once just basking in the attention and care; Fred were behind him, hands buried in his hair and was massaging his scalp and temples, while George had removed his shoes and socks and was rubbing some warmth into them; Severus was so shocked that he didn’t protested or threw them out. 

“You back with us..?” Severus’ lips curved to s small smile as he only heard concern, care and warmth in the question where he normally was used to mocking. “It’s a lot to take in, and I know you hate changes, but I really feel you should give our Lady a fair chance; she’s totally devoted to you and your safety, happiness and health… your Bond should have let you see that.”

“… she closed it off before I even had a chance to study it…” Fred glared at his brother, who had been about to open that mouth of his to give a snide remark.

“Sir, she’s something the magical world has never seen before, there’s no telling what her limits are and I truly believe she’ll keep us all alive through this.”

“I know… I can see it in her eyes… every time she looks at me it’s like she sees right into my soul, she can read me like no else…” Severus avoided George’s eyes; not comfortable sharing his feelings, but he found it lifted a burden from his shoulders.

“Which is why you’re wasting time avoiding this, and believe me; she now looks older and it wouldn’t surprise me if she asked to take the Test for all Classes….. what?” Severus stared hard at George.

“Are she using a glamour or..?” Both twins gulped at his ‘Teacher Voice’. “Well?!”

“She said something about manipulation on cell levels….” Severus flew up and raced for the door, with them trying to keep up – at least – as none of them wanted to try and actually stop him. “…She’s sleeping...!” Severus stopped himself from throwing the door open and instead slipped in soundlessly, he closed the door with a whispered ‘keep watch’ to the twins.  
He studied the room closely for a moment but saw no sight of her blasted elf, he continued to the bedroom but in the Hall he nearly ran into Lee.

“Ah, Master of my Lady, she’s awaiting you. This way please.” Severus followed, trying to hide his surprise and nerves. “The Twins alerted me through our Ties, I will stay in the Hall but if I hear any shouting I will enter; my Lady is much drained and need peace and rest but in the light of the seriousness of the situation I will allow you in.”

“ ‘Seriousness of the situation’, what does that mean?” They stopped outside her bedroom, Lee turned to fix Severus with a stern debating look.

“The closing of Bonds like yours, alike that of a Soul Mate Bond, is draining her core slowly and after earlier I’m surprised she has not blacked out for days… she’s unique.” 

“So you’re saying it will kill her at some point?” Lee nodded sadly; opening the door for Severus he laid a pleading hand on his Mark – showing both his acceptance and support. “Don’t let her die, she’s already done so much for us three… and will for you in the future, if you let her.” Severus nodded acknowledging before he stepped into the very hot room.

“Hello Master…” Severus stopped in shock at the sight of her, his heart quickening both in lust and fright;

She stood by the, charmed, floor to ceiling window – it’s false sunrise making her skin almost glimmer like small stars – her hair, that he had liked from the start, was now flowing straight down past her bottom, her fringes still framing her heart shaped face – and hiding the scar – she had aged almost three years, if he used the rest of the students as comparison, and her lips were fuller while her eyes had changed to big doe eyes. She could now reach to kiss him comfortably without him having to bend, she was dressed in a white silk dress reaching mid-thigh – showing off her long slender legs and a pair of the finest ankles he had ever seen, not that he had seen many with all the robes. Her back was bare, the dress resting above her bottom and went along her sides to end in thin strips with a, modest, V cut in the front. She was leaning heavily on the window frame, profile to him, and he could see that her breasts and bottom had grown too. “… the sunrise is so beautiful, peaceful, quiet and the start of something new……can’t you hear it calling?”

“Not at the moment… I’m more concerned by your appearance, and I’m not just talking about the aging – which can be lethal – but also your aura; I’ve never seen it this pale.”

“Happens… apparently very draining to close a Bond… who knew..?” Severus neared her slowly, her tired and depressed voice cutting in his heart, she seemed to not notice him; merely glancing out of her window with the high view of the Forbidden Forest with the sunrise in the background. “Why have you come?” She turned fully to him just as he’s reached her side, making him inattentively touch her arm; it was ice cold.

“Jaylah, please, you’re cold as ice; get under the covers.” She stubbornly shook her head, pressing backwards into the wall beside the window; Severus followed and trapped her between his arms. “You are dying, stop being stubborn. This is your life at stake!” Her depressed, far away, eyes turned to anger so great that he took a step back.

“I offered you all. I gave myself to you and you rejected me, you are the cause for my cold heart; the reason for my sickness. So how do you propose I do just that; stop it?!” Severus took a further step back as Hansi became visible on her shoulder; he heard it hiss to her, she seemed to ignore it as she kept her angry eyes at her Master – her legs subtly starting to shake from exhaustion, he tried to take a step closer but she hissed him off. “Don’t! Don’t pretend you care, you’ve shown that clearly….urg!” she sank to her knees as her legs had to give up but Severus managed to catch her so she landed in his lap, she felt like an ice block and at her continued shaking he panicked. “… no… let me go…!” Though her words she clung to him like a lifeline, her body almost convulsing now.

“Never again.” Severus supported her head so he could look at her, her eyes were wide in surprise but uncertainly and fear could be detected, if you looked close, and he did. “I’ve been a fool, blinded by fears…” 

“…and now..?” Severus gave her a warm smile as he raised her head while bending his own; their lips met in a lingering touch, warming her cold lips and her convulsions stopped to a tremble every few seconds, his mind racing for a solution to show her he really did care and loved her so their Bond would open again; she ended the kiss and hid her face against his neck. “Please… don’t play with me…” He felt the trembles grow again and made up his mind, he stood with her in his arms – though aged to about a sixth year she was still light – he walked to the big bed, pulling the covers back he placed her gently under them. “What are you doing..?” Severus smiled again as he spelled the covers warm, he placed his wand nearby before beginning to remove his clothes. She observed silently, eyes roaming over every bit of exposed flesh though lingering at his Mark, once in his boxers he took the wand before walking around the bed to crawl in. he pulled her close without her resisting him, and once in his arms she rested against his warm chest, one hand caressing his chest.  
“Have you truly changed your mind or are you merely keeping me alive..?” Severus again lifted her head to look at him, her eyes now scared and lost. “Do you accept me as your Soul Mate?” Severus looked her deep in the eyes, pulling her close so their lips nearly touched, and still looking her in the eyes, he answered.

“Yes.” He kissed her gently while his free hand took his wand and dimmed the light as well as removed their clothes, it made her gasp in surprise and he deepened the kiss; his sleek tongue entering her cold mouth but after running it over every surface it warmed up. Jaylah seemed to regain control over her body, her trembling’s stopped, she removed Hansi and briefly cut off the kiss to hiss at him before she nearly attacked her Master, who felt back into the many pillows as she mounted him; resting her weight on her knees and one hand by his head, they weren’t touching beyond the deep kiss, that she broke off to look at him seriously.

“I am yours and you’re mine, never to part…” Severus gasped as their Bond flared to life, nearly drowning him in the flood of feelings moving through him; he nearly missed the feeling of her hand running down along his side, hip and low stomach. “We will cement our Bond tonight as Man and Woman, in the future as Man and Man… making it twice as strong.” She raised her torso and rested her loins onto his, Severus was trying to make sense of her word, but the view and feeling of her naked body grinding against his half hard cock, made him drop thinking. This being her first time he would let her run the first part and merely enjoyed the young beautiful sight on top of him, grinding, her whole body moving like a wave; he reached up, slightly uncertain, to run his hand over her flat stomach but she took it and placed it at her bare breast – squeezing – before letting go to get the other hand on the free breast; he took the hint and caressed, it didn’t take long before he felt wetness on his fully hard cock. He rose, by back muscles, so he could reach her cold nipple with his mouth while his free hand ran down along her body till he reached her wet, yet cold, folds.   
At his first touch of her pelvic bone she gasped and stopped rolling her hips; waiting for him to continue. “Please…” Severus kissed his way up to her mouth while his finger pressed into her folds in search of her nub, when he found it she moaned and went slack in his arms with her head supported on his shoulder. He rubbed it gently, building up a steady speed, after a few seconds her hips were back to grind against him but mostly into the finger; wanting it elsewhere, Severus though had no plans of entering her with his finger; he would bring her to orgasm first, enjoy her lewd sounds, before going back to let her run it. Her moans and gasping got higher, she now clung to his shoulders as she raised enough to kiss the life out of him – not that he complained. He rolled them around, keeping one of the covers over her torso to keep the warmth in her body, as he kissed his way down to his working finger; her moans raised a tone more and she rolled her hips impatiently, while her hands grasped the sheets in anxiety of what was to come. “…Master…please…” His reaction to her, desperate, whispered ‘Master’ made her scream lowly as his tongue attacked her sensitive nub, his hands now holding her hips down with force but she only moaned at his show of dominance, he removed his tongue and replaced it with his rubbing finger, to which she groaned disapproving.

“Say it again.” Her whole body shook at his demanding, husky, voice and her hips buckled. “Say it.”

“Master, please, I need you!” Severus groaned as he again attacked her warming folds, a small part of him wondered why that word drove him crazy when normally he hated it, but didn’t really care at the moment as she was now fighting his grip and one of her hands buried itself into his hair. “…Master…. Yes!” He let go of her rolling hips to spread her folds, he sucked on her nub which made her scream in ecstasy and tighten her fingers in both sheet and his hair; her whole body tensed and she couldn’t stop screaming as the orgasm flooded through her nerve system, Severus kept licking and sucking till she was twisting. She rested as he kissed his way up along her perfect body, he felt magic wash over him and the taste of her disappeared but he only smirked in amusement of her phobia and yet she allowed him to do it. He laid down beside her before pulling her so she lay along his side with her head resting on his chest, once again her fingers caressed his torso; this time making is way downwards. “My turn…” She gently took him in her soft hand, making him groan, she moved up and down – observing the different expressions flashing over her Mate’s face – she glided her body down till she could lay her head near his pelvic bone, she felt him tense but the cock in her hand twisted; giving her an idea, she rose onto all four over him, her hand never stopping, Severus didn’t seem to notice her moving so she paused her movements. “Master… tell me what to do…” The cock twisted a few times as he raised slightly on one arm to better see her, the free hand took her jaw and guided her closer to the standing cock, she studied it naively as if this was the first time she’d seen one – but Severus knew she only played, what with having Riddle’s memories – she looked up at him innocently there had his cock twist again.

“Lick it, like an ice-cream….hgn!” He kept his hand on her jaw, guiding her willing tongue; he replaced her hand on his cock with his own while guiding her mouth to the tip in a long wet lick – an iron hold on his hunger. He guided his cock’s head to her lips and ran it along the slightly slack lips, she willingly followed his instructions. “…take it in……Merlin yes!” Her warm mouth accepted first the head and then past, Severus groaned as he felt her press down though her limit were reached, he guided her head up by her hair – making her moan, sending vibrations down the cock in her mouth – his fingers tightened in her hair as his body tensed. “Fuck!.... I want you so badly…” She moaned again. “…shit! If you keep doing that…I won’t be able to…. Control myself…!” He gasped as trust and surrender came down their Bond; he had to think of slime and dragon dung to starve off his hunger, he pulled her off him. “Turn around over me and continue…” She did, her knees on each side of his face, and he were quick to tongue her once more; she had already taking him in so when he sucked her folds she screamed around his cock, resulting in two things; firstly she choked as he had buckled his hips and second, that Severus gave a small scream of pure ecstasy from both the feeling of her tight throat as well as the sounds, he reached down between them to take her chin and by that he guided her down ever so slowly – testing her limit – and when she made the first choking sound he moved her up a little before down again; this time a little deeper after her choke, he repeated this a few times to give her a chance to get a feel of it. “Keep it up… try deeper…. Shit!” She went as deep as she could and he felt her throat constrict around his head, he began to buckle his hips while sucking her nub hard, when she went all the way down and held her head there despite his buckling he screamed as her throat accepted more and more of his head and her slurping sounds and choking around him made him roll them over before drawing out so she could breathe a little, she lapped and sucked on his head dangling over her. “So good… I’ll come soon and I want to be deep down your throat when I do, understood?” she moaned at his commanding voice and again nodded with the cock already in her mouth, Severus began to lick her folds gently as he pressed his hips down, deeper, into her willing mouth – this angle allowing a very deep penetration if the subject could such a things – finding her choke point he did a few shallow pushes, enjoying the choking sounds as they signaled he decided how deep as she never resisted; this thought made him push a little deeper, she merely gave a choking moan and by herself forced him deeper all the way to her limit, she choked multiple times around him as he pushed even more with a small scream – feeling the knot tighten he knew he would come any moment so he pulled back to let her breathe again. “I’m coming this time…. Breathe deeply; don’t know for how long I’ll stay….. god….” She had sucked his head hard as if daring him to keep his words. “Get ready…” She stilled her mouth and waiting, he slowly pressed in to enjoy the feeling of how easily her throat took him in, at her starting of choking he shallowly pressed deeper to keep making her that sound. He reached her second limit, where her throat swallowed around his head and her sounds were a mix of choking and moaning, the vibrations made him pump hard once before pulling out so only the head remained inside. “Last time…. Let me really hear you, luv…. You sound so amazing…” She moaned around the head, breathed through her nose, and nodded ‘go’ just as Severus began to tongue her soaking opening; he went crazy as she screamed and by that her throat opened just as he pumped deeply, reaching her second point at once, as she kept rolling her head in pleasure from his tongue her choking were a constant sound to drive him even more crazy but he took revenge by using a finger to rub her nub while tonguing her as deep as he could; again a scream making him glide in deeper, the way made easy by buildup spit and such. He reached down to hold her head at a certain angle and held her there as he went even deeper – her choking turning to gasps and coughing, her throat almost trapping him for each gasp – he rolled his hips a little, making her choke and gasp, he was less than an inch from being fully buried in her and was determined to get that last bit in. “Just a bit more, luv, almost there…. God…. You’re doing soo good…. Just a bit more….. suck the head.” He pulled out and she sucked while catching her breath, she felt him press in again so she calmed her throat. “Oh yes! Just like that…. Deeper and deeper…. Fuck!” He hastily reached the point from before with a bit missing yet, he gave a few pumping pushes to test which made her gasp as he hit her walls. “OH GOD! I’m so close….. just a little more….!” He angled her head even more backwards before holding her still as he pumped wildly, screaming with his tongue deep inside her, the new angle gave the needed access for him to be fully inside her and when he felt that he tightened his hand on her hair as he pulled back only to ram back inside to that point; he speeded his tongue and finger making her moan and scream even more between her choking, suddenly her body tensed and her throat tightened even more around him as she came – her head moving about in his tight grip, her nose buried in his balls, he screamed his orgasm while pressing her head harder onto him, making him sink in a little more as he shot load after load down her throat; his cock quickly turning limp but he kept her head in place to feel himself shrink away from her throat to her mouth where she swallowed around his spent cock but seconds of her greedy mouth had him hard again with an almost pained groan and he pulled back to stand on his knees, looking down at her desperate expression.

“Master, take me! Please! I need you now!” He flipped around, looming over her; he caressed her sore throat as he again felt magic wash over him. “Master! Please!” His hand now gripping her throat loosely – though it only made her moan even more wantonly. He rubbed his cock head along her folds, teasing by pushing in slightly only to retreat, wanting her begging. “Master! Take me! Take me now! Please Master!” He pushing in slowly, wondering if she even had the hymen, but she gave a small scream as she tipped them over and impaled herself to the rod with a mighty scream from both; their Bond flared to life and manifestoed around them as a blanket of security. Jaylah was riding her, now, Soul Mate almost wildly and Severus wriggled about – trying to hold back the knot but she was so hot to look at as she chased her own orgasm, he rubbed her nub harshly and he was close but wanted to feel her tighten around him, he only moaned higher so he rolled them around again, pulled out and turned her onto her stomach before pinning her with his body; one arm fondling her breast trapped under them while the other hand guided the cock to her slightly raised butt, he groaned as he rotted against her butt cheek – his head feeling the ring twist – that made him ram into her dripping opening in one rod-deep push. “OH YES! Mater, more!” he rose slightly, the hand fondling her breast now pressing down on her back while he lifted her hips more and looked down to see himself enter her. “Stay down.” He removed the hand to grip her hip while the other hand went down between them, he took a hold of his twisting cock – both to hold off his orgasm but also to tease her – he pulled out and moved the head to her nub that he pushed onto, the other hand sneaking around her belly to reach her folds and finger replaced head and he entered her almost desperately. His hand now slick he trailed his wet fingers up to her ring to circle it, wetting it up. “Oh Master… please!” At her plead he rammed harder into her as he pushed two fingertips inside her tight ring there twisted around them, both gave a small scream as they came at the same time – Jaylah slightly before Severus – he kept his fingers inside her as he pumped shallowly into her as his orgasm rode off but Jaylah only moaned lowly in satisfaction. They rested like that, unknowing about the small stars appearing around them, Severus gave a moan as she tightened around him and managed to tease some life into his very spent cock, he let them fall side way and moved her leg over his hip, her back to his torso with his left arm under her again fondling a breast. Jaylah reached down to remove hiss half hard cock and instead rubbed it along her folds and nub, getting it really wet from her juices, Severus was groaning as he attacked her neck and shoulder while pumping into her hand but suddenly she stopped and moved slightly before again rubbing him against her just not the same place; she was now rubbing it along her butt crack. “OH god! Trying to kill me?!”

“Just trying something… now, be still.” Severus snorted, or tried to, but he ended up groaning as she circled the head around her ring, her hips pressing back experimentally, Severus buckled his hips at the feel of her twisting ring and grew to full hardness in seconds – Jaylah moaned at the hard head bumping into her butthole but before she could do more, Severus woke – he had her hands bound to the one of the bedposts in seconds and had entered her wet used opening almost harshly but he was driven on by her submissive whine/moan, Jaylah must have been in heaven for every time she opened her eyes she saw stars but she soon forgot everything as her Mate fucked her mind to silence. He rolled them again so he was on his back with her back to him but on top of him and hands still bound, he adjusted her legs to support her a little as he lifted her slightly, this giving him room to spread her butt cheeks and by that he could also enter her deeper at another angle that had her screaming almost nonstop, he held her with one hand on her hip and with the other he took hold of himself; pulling out he began to rub against her butt and it didn’t take long before her legs gave up and she laid along his body with just enough room for Severus to tease her with the head while his now free hand went straight to her nub, making her roll her hips to the finger and this had her move away from the head before pressing back with a moan or scream.

“You think you can take the head, luv?” His whispered words into her ear had her tremble with another submissive whine, staying pressed against his head, Severus growled – slightly shocked at his own reaction but the thought of being inside her there drove all other thoughts away. He rubbed the head in her juices for a moment before going back to her tight ring, when he was about to use his fingers to spread her she groaned no and wriggled against his cock; Severus again groaned but grasped his cock and lined it up with her hole, he moved her a little so she now was pressing against the head. “Press down.” She again trembled at his husky voice, the angle made it harder for her so he helped a little; Jaylah gave a moaned hiss as the head spread her ring slightly, he pulled her back before down again and this time a little harder so more of her got spread. Severus tried to stifle his growling and such by biting her shoulder, which made Jaylah completely slack in submission, so on his next move of her his, swollen, head slipped in with no resistor; both screamed, Jaylah for more while Severus tried to hold himself back. “Fuck, you’re so tight!” Jaylah moaned and tightened her muscles around his head to tease him; bad move for her, slightly. “ARH!” He’d buckled his hips at her move and was suddenly halfway inside her, she was wriggling about in ecstasy with a, overwhelmed, small scream and Severus was frozen; if he moved he would come and he wanted more.  
“Oh luv, I’m so close…. Can you take more?” She answered by wriggling and tightening her muscles, as her ability to speak was gone at the moment, Severus again bit down on her shoulder and again she turned slack with a moan; he began to pull back a little, slowly, before pressing in deeper and deeper. Jaylah was gasping for air as the sensation of both his dominant biting and him being inside her there, Riddle’s memories of being the one giving it hadn’t prepared her for this wonderful sensation of fullness. Severus was almost fully inside but at her whispered ‘Master!’ he rammed into her with a scream as he came and at the feel of his warm sperm she too came, her whole body tensing as almost a flood escaping her opening to run down to his cock. He released her hands and rolled them to lay on their sides again, him still fully inside her with her tightening her ring to keep him there; they rested with him pumping slowly, teasing her body and her giving breathless gasp, none of them noticing the small stars moving into them to cover their hearts and core. 

“….Maybe being ‘Harry’ won’t be so bad after all…..” Severus snickered at her optimistic voice as he moved one hand down to her folds, also pinning her in place, as he began to tease her and pump harder; she moaned happily and pressed back in time to his pumps, falling in love with the feeling of him growing inside her. “Though this has merits too….” Severus hummed in agreement as he bit the same spot on the shoulder, loving how she turned slack in submission though he couldn’t figure out why a bite there would do that, she whined softly in pleasure as he was now full size and deeply buried inside her. “Make me scream, Mate of mine, I want the world to hear me.” Severus growled and bit harder as he used his hands to spread both her legs and butt cheeks, he held her tightly in place as he began to pound into her while one finger teased her nub; Jaylah did scream, higher and higher as he hit dead on her magic spot almost brutally but she loved every second – her subconscious dwelling on the gender question there had plagued her since starting school.

Meanwhile in the Lounge:

Fred, Lee and George had silenced the bedroom and were enjoying a cup of homemade cocoa – their Lady’s own blend – as the time went they overcame their jealousy and crush; discussed it and agreed to put those thoughts away as Severus didn’t seem like the type to share.

“Think we’re stuck at the couches tonight…” Fred nodded agreeing, George huffed before standing. “What’s up?”

“Gonna make us a bed, what else?” Lee paled but tried to hide it by looking into his cup, but George saw; he walked over to Lee and kneeled in front of him, taking his jaw in both hands he lifted Lee’s head, whom had tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh Lee, I didn’t mean to snap… I’m not mad merely tired… okey?” Lee nodded, as he always did, as if everything was back to be alright. “Don’t you lie to me; we have no place for secrets now.” Lee closed his eyes as he took a deep and preparing breathes. “What is it? I will do anything if I can help..?” Lee glanced at him, eyes flickering to Fred for a moment, he collected his courage.

“Ohm… will you…. Kiss….. me….?” George’s worried expression were at once replaced with a wicked smirk, Fred sported one too, Lee gasped when his lips were taken by the man over him, he was pushed back so his head hang over the edge of the couch, the kiss was heated yet caring and he felt Fred move so he was on the floor between his legs – there spread at their own accord – Fred was quick to open Lee’s fly and free the half hard cock inside. “Oh shit!” Fred smirked as he began to lick the, very dark in contrast to his own pale skin, cock. It twisted as he licked around the, pink, head while George removed their clothes till they were in boxers; he transformed the couch to a bed where Lee was almost thrown onto, bouncing a little, he laid there observing the Twins as they kissed warmly in an familiar embrace – as if they’d done this always, made Lee re-think his memories of them – suddenly they turned to him and all thoughts flew out his mind as he moved to cover himself, still used to have the scars and he was a bundle of nerves; he hoped Jaylah’s trick kept the memories back.

“Move over, dude…” Lee crawled sideway to the middle and the boys jumped in on each side – hadn’t it been for their new looks he would never have been able to tell them apart, though he had been close to find their differences – Lee felt magic flow over him and suspected that George had cleaned them – their new hair demanding quite a bit of products – he laid frozen as the brothers kissed over him; not really understanding his nerves coming now when there was nothing last night with their Lady, maybe it were because it would be his first time with other boys – the light petting he’d done until now giving him the basics of sex between men – as it should be – but his experiences were only of pain and hate from his father; this last summer he’d changed the beating to almost nightly visit in his bedroom or even when taken a shower.  
The brothers sensed Lee’s mood and tense state so they settled along his sides and simply caressed his body, took about five minutes before Lee relaxed and moaned lowly from their busy hands but he covered his mouth almost panicky in embarrassment. 

“Don’t hide, Luv, we wanna hear you… we’ll take things slow and you can stop us at any time, alright?” Fred kissed Lee’s temple, feeling him nod, he continued down to Lee’s very sensitive neck – knowing about his fetish for biting, and understood it too as Lee had grown up with the knowledge of someday getting Turned – Lee groaned in both pain and pleasure as Fred nibbled and sucked his flesh, George pulled the covers down a little so he could lick and nibble all over Lee’s torso; making the dark boy go from groans to moaning and when George reached his hipbone he grasped the hard, leaking, cock and Lee tensed almost off the bed with a moan higher than before – his father never caring to make it pleasurable for him, quite opposite – George seemed to sense or know as he licked the pink head with more care than a prized ice-cream and Lee screamed lowly in pleasure which was swallowed by Fred in a heated kiss; Lee gave as good as he got but were distracted from time to time by George’s tongue there seemed to have a mission of covering him in saliva, but Lee still tried to hold back his voicing so Fred went back to bite Lee’s throat.

“Let us hear you… you sound soo hot….” Lee groaned at George’s taking him in, sucking a little before bobbing his head and Lee could hold back no more – ashamed or not – he gave a scream and buckled his hips, making George choke slightly before holding down Lee’s hips.

“Dear Lord!” Fred smirked and did a slightly hard bite at the vain, resulting in two things; Lee screamed loudly, tensing, as he orgasm overwhelmed him, George removing his head though he would have loved to taste him fully, he used the sperm to smear over his fingers while alerting his twin to distract Lee; Fred did by biting, licking and finally kissing the life out of the dark boy still in post orgasm-fog.

“Just relax, Luv, you can stop him at any time if you want to.” Lee hummed his agreement, not trusting his voice, before Fred again kissed him deeply; George made the first contact with the twisting ring, he rubbed the sperm around a bit to make Lee used to the feeling while Fred took the slack cock in his hand. “Relax, focus on me…” Lee turned his head up to look at Fred instead of George, Fred smiled warmly and gave a lingering, heated, kiss before returning to the sensitive neck as well as moving his hand on the now half hard cock; making Lee moan with a deep blush, feeling exposed, but the mouth over his hard cock threw all thoughts away and left only pleasure. George timed his probing finger with the bobbing head of his twin, Lee moaning and didn’t seem to notice the finger at all, and as he wasn’t a true virgin the finger slipped in without much resistance and soon he had another finger inside; Lee screamed when his magic spot was rubbed and only tried to fuck George’s fingers as well as Fred’s mouth, he added another finger before scissoring them while making sure to rub the spot.

“Oh my god, you’re killing me!”

“Just say the word ‘please’ and pleasure will be yours…” Lee growled at the challenge and tried to stand the overload of not-enough pleasure but it only took George pumping his three fingers onto his spot a few times before the dark boy were screaming it. “Good boy…” George pushed Fred up and moved him around like a rag-doll but Fred merely let him, he kissed Lee but gasped as he felt fingers enter him slowly, Fred groaned and pressed back, loving his twins fingers and sometimes hand inside him, George used the other to slick Lee’s cock – who had no idea of what was going to happen so when the hand was replaced by Fred’s stretched hole and he slipped inside in one move from Fred, who grounded down to take Lee as deep as possible while moaning shamelessly. Lee was now blinded in pleasure before unknown to him, so much that he almost missed the feeling of George pressing into him, holding his hips steady so his twin could ride him as he wanted while he could push deeper at his own pace, Lee was back to screaming as he twisted under Fred – barely feeling the pain – he just wanted more!

“Damn it! I’m not made of fucking glass!” George took the hint and swiftly entered him, hitting his magic spot dead on, Lee was past vocal words and reduced to gasps and scream as his body was used but for once he didn’t mind the ‘use’ as he had never felt better, sadly he felt himself near the end and must have managed to convey this somehow as both twins speeded up and Fred leaned forward to bite his torso which did it; Lee came with the highest scream yet as he instinctively held Fred’s hips down, who came all over the dark torso as his spot was pressed onto, George replaced Lee’s hands with his own and made Fred rotate his hips and that milked the last load from Lee with a soundless gasp as he went slack. Fred was pulled off Lee’s limp cock and moved backwards as he felt magic cleaning them, George pushed his twin’s head down to Lee’s, now clean, cock all the while he entered his twin’s loose hole though not loose enough for him. 

“Damn it George! Once is enough!” But his brother didn’t hear him as he merely entered fully and pushing Fred’s head to the dark cock under them, the owner almost sleeping. “He’s tired, bro, I’m too….hng!” George took matter into his own hands by leaning onto his twin so he could reach the dark cock there became hard after a few rubs on the head before he forced it into his twin’s mouth, the cock only half hard so George made him take it all – Fred took revenge by tightening his ass muscles, making George stiffen. 

“If you’re not nice, I won’t let you fuck him….” Fred groaned at the thought, pressing back onto his brother in want and showing his submission to his twin’s plans, he focused on sucking life into the dark boy, who was moaning lowly as he woke more and more, once fully awake he almost fainted at the sight of the twins fucking and his cock getting sucked. Fred was pressed more and more onto Lee’s cock as George neared his end, at the sound of his brother choking he rammed even harder into him so this time he really nearly did choke on Lee’s swollen cock; Lee screamed as he came again, George came from his brother’s sounds and knowing he was swallowing Lee’s sperm, Fred was soon freed but was as hard as ever. “Lee, come here….” With Fred’s help Lee got onto all four with Fred behind him, they both felt magic clean them again before George slipped under them till he reached Lee’s hanging cock and his hands and cock was back to his twin’s butt. “George no! Enough now.” George’s hands moved to Fred’s cock that he moved to rub against Lee’s hole, Fred gave up for now and focused on entering Lee carefully as the tired boy moaned lowly until George’s mouth got to work; Lee woke up fully with a scream as his oversensitive cock head was sucked and licked while Fred came to rest fully inside him, rotating his hips he found Lee’s spot and with that aim he pulled out only to pump in again to hit that spot over and over, Lee was only standing by Fred’s grip as his body twisted from overload and he couldn’t seem to stop screaming. George went back to rub his twin’s butt, lining his own cock so that when Fred pulled away from Lee he would push himself onto his waiting brother; Fred screamed almost as high as Lee when his twin entered him half way, having not expected something behind him, he tried to escape by pushing into Lee but his twin followed and it didn’t take them long to finish; George screaming around Lee’s cock, Fred moaned tiredly as the feel of warm sperm made him push deeply into Lee as he came while Lee pushed down into George’s slack mouth and throat and came almost hyperventilating as the mouth worked to suck him dry.

They all fell boneless onto the madras with Lee in the middle, he was snuggled from both sides as the brothers embraced each other as well as they could, it didn’t take them long to fall asleep but Fred slipped out and moved to his Lady’s bedroom, wanting to make sure she was alright, he removed the silence charm on the room and did one on the door only before opening it enough that he could see and when seeing them awake his curiosity got the better of him and he stayed to listen.

“….. it was a sentence one of them said, had a flashback of right after the war; Lucius was demanding I cut my Tie with Albus… the twins said the same and it made me realize I couldn’t deny it any longer….”

“Maybe Lucius isn’t so bad, after all……” Severus chuckled at her sarcastic voice. “…. But if you’d listen back then you wouldn’t have been the one to pick me up…. We wouldn’t be here now….”

“True but the time waiting nearly ruined this…. I’ve grown bitter and cold, then you came and I felt my heart and soul melt but ignored it in fears…… but the mere thought of you dying must have done the trick; I realized it would be wasted years when I could have happiness… can you ever forgive me for the pain it caused you..?” Severus looked down at her resting head on his chest; she had been tracing patterns but looked up sharply in surprise at his question.

“Forgive you? For what? I choose to close it, you needed time and we’re here now, aren’t we? That’s all there matters.” Severus smiled tenderly before taking her jaw gently to lift her so he could place a tender kiss on her lips, Fred’s heart melted and his eyes went wet at the sight of pure love; his appreciating of Severus raising and he could now see what she’d seen from the start; bravery, shyness, caring and a righteous man who merely had a Part to play.

“I don’t deserve you, Jay, but I will do everything, each day, to prove that I will one day.”

“We’ve deserved each other since your birth, merely Fate fucking up a little in the timeline; I’ve seen it. I’ve dreamed of you, from Riddle’s memories even before I understood what it was, when I became older in body and able to understand the dreams and memories I realized you would be my only equal; though my younger body, we are equals in soul and mind.” She reached out to rest her hand on his mark. “And in Marks.” She kissed him gently, he’d frozen up at the last part, but he quickly relaxed and returned the kiss warmly.   
Fred left, certain of his Lady’s health and safety, when he returned to the make-shift bed and heated himself so he wouldn’t wake them by being freezing cold. He snuggled close and with some twisting he managed to also reach his twin, his equal; he’d often wondered why they were so alike and yet so different, back when he was a kid, back then on a trip to Diagon Ally they had escaped their mother and entered the darker part of the town – their first successful escape at the age of six, with many more to come – they’d run across an old Hag who’d stopped them, she told them – with white blind eyes – that they were unique; they were one soul and core having split while in the womb, it was very rare for an growing core and soul to split, she’d said that they would never part; neither by argument nor death, they would live forever together.  
They’d hurried back to their mother but didn’t tell what the Hag had said, barely understanding it themselves at the time but as the years passed they discovered their need for closeness, it was by this time they asked for shared rooms and with Ginny being old enough for her own room, instead of sleeping with their parents, their parents were only pleased and had their room done by evening – their mother decorating the new room for Ginny the very next day – the only change they did were to push the single beds together and their parents either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  
Fred let sleep take him, nuzzling into Lee’s back, pleased he was now in the mix and vowed to keep him safe by any means, like their Lady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up, a warm comfortable feeling centered in his chest as well as against his side; he couldn’t remember any time he’d ever felt this good - waking or going to sleep – he opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away, before looking around and it took him a moment to recognize Jaylah’s bedroom but when he did; he looked down at the naked body snuggling against him.  
Jaylah was resting at his body with her head on his chest, one arm thrown over him so the hand could rest at his Mark and her leg over both of his; as if she couldn’t get close enough even in sleep. Her, now, very long hair was braided till half-length so it wouldn’t be in the way, he realized that she had aged slightly again but instead of getting upset, like yesterday, he could see her point and the years wasted had she waited for her body to grow naturally. As he studied her features he found no resembles to Lily or James besides the green eyes and black hair, yet he could slightly recognize Petunia’s sharp features though on her adopted child they were softened – he suspected she took after Vernon too but as he didn’t get to spent much time with him he couldn’t tell for sure.  
He cursed himself for being so blind to the happiness right in front of him; after years of loneliness it seemed impossible, dangerous and sure to fail, but he supposed Lucius had been right eleven years ago; Albus were really using him as a chess piece, the perfect scapegoat

“…can almost hear the wheels clinking…” Severus looked down at Jaylah, her eyes all white, she looked at him seriously but still with the warmth and care as always – stopping him from freaking out. “I have many things to reveal about myself, as I’m sure you have too, but we’ll take it as it comes; I have you and you have me, always.” She sealed the promise with a tender kiss to his smirking lips; her before cold body now warm and their Bond were more alive than ever and very strong, in both color and thickness.  
She send the images of their Bond to him before ending the kiss, wanting to see him viewing them; Severus gasped in surprise but his expression quickly turned to wonder, his eyes closing to focus on her images of their Bond – somehow knowing that was what it was. “This is one of my abilities, I can see the bonds and ties between people, I can view any person’s core and aura – that is what makes my eyes go white, as I’m looking at magic in its purest form – if other people attempted by spells or portion they could very likely end up blinded. It’s also what made me see both your and Lucius’ Marks, when my eyes goes black it means that the person has been tainted somehow by Darkness.” Severus had listened as he watched the four ties under their Bond, at the last part of the explanation he turned to her thoughtful.

“Could be a side-effect of the Killing Curse going wrong plus the Merging…” Jaylah smirked as she snuggled closer, her Mate having entered his ‘Thinking Box’, she left him to speculate and just enjoyed being close to him; everything was perfect.

Meanwhile in the Lounge:

Three very tired boys woke, not of their own will, but Malik wanted to tidy the room and refused having them snoring on the transformed couch, they got up and in clothes before throwing themselves into the other couch – more asleep than awake.

“You think she has a pain killer potion in the bathroom…?” Lee grunted yes while George began snoring again over the armrest. “Lee, Hon, could you please get me one…?” Fred moved a little with a pained moan – always regretting the next day after his twin had had his go at him. “Please Lee?” Asked boy groaned but heaved himself up and waddled to the bathroom, his progress slow as he was still half asleep, he had to look every cupboard through but finally he found the red bottle – he took the glass on the sink and poured the potion into it before going into the Lab next door. He placed the bottle with a note that it needed cleaning, as he opened the door, halfway, he froze in shock as his Lady and her Mate walked across the hall into the bathroom but what made him froze were that both were naked. He went back to the others in a zombie like state, his world flipping totally on him; slimy, sneaky bat of the Snakes was hot!  
He gave the glass to Fred before falling into the couch, trying to come to term with the fact that he found his Lady’s Mate hotter than Her. Took almost an hour before George and Fred woke fully and Fred was pain-free and they only took one look at him before storming up in alarm.

“Hey, what’s wrong?!” Fred tried with shaking the zombie looking boy, waking him from his shock-state. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“…saw Snape naked…” Five seconds of silence before the twins were rolling around on the floor, laughing their ass off; having already seen that their Lady’s Mate were hot, but they knew how he must be feeling but he only glared at their continued laughing which was interrupted by the hallway door opening to show their Lady and Mate – fully clothed – Jaylah took one look at the frozen twins on the floor and Lee’s evasive eyes and blushing.

“Do I wanna know?” Lee shook his head so fast he got dizzy; the twins were still frozen; slightly freaked out by the presence of the hot Mate – who must know they had heard the two of them last night. “Fine. You three move along. Lee has you any progress in your task?” Lee rose and stood formally, head bowed with his hands behind his back, the twins were quick to follow his example.

“A little, but most are hesitant and ask what My Lady offers that the other two sides don’t… I promised to return with an answer.” Severus felt her get upset by their formality but reassured her it was normal; a sign of respect, loyalty and trust.

“In that case…” She stepped further into the room, separating herself from Severus, she drew up the sleeve on her right arm with a whispered command in Parselmouth; suddenly her flawless, uncovered, skin was covered in Marks. “I offer them safety, a chance to prove themselves and no secrets; if I know something I will share it and I will never force anyone to do anything they don’t want to; I will protect… guide… and listen……” They men gasped as a new Mark appeared like if branded into her flesh, her hand fisting in pain. “…..I will never scarify or abandon even one; I will only take what they themselves offer….” Her legs trembled and she would have fallen but Severus caught her, she gave a hiss as the Mark settled on her flesh with the other Marks making room for it to be second closest to her wrist.

“What did you do now?” Jaylah smirked at her Mate’s resigned voice, with a hint of wonder. “What is that?”

“Oaths…. How the hell are you alive?!” Severus looked shocked at Lee, who was staring openmouthed at her bared arm, Severus too studied the number. “Your soul should feel like it’s being pulled in every direction!” Jaylah rolled her eyes at the blatant evidence of the Ministry’s brainwashing.

“You are speaking of the traditional unbreakable vow, mine are Intentions-Marks done by my magic as it feels the promise in the words and as it is done this way it is much purer magic and more flexible – all your fancy Latin words only sully the magic, restricting it, by that an unbreakable vow is much less flexible in its structure. Mine can change; these red ones are vows I need to redeem within my life span or my soul will stay on this plane, those at the bottom are those I’ve kept or the person have passed away.” 

“And those by your wrist?” Jaylah glanced at Severus, wary at his reaction. “Well?”

“If I don’t uphold my promise in just one of them…. I’ll lose my magic…” At Severus’ angry growling, she hurried on. “That only goes for two, the one I’ve just made and my first promise….easy to keep…..” She felt his anger in the tightening of his grip on her but she made him let go before walking to Lee, she cupped his hands in hers and began chanting lowly; a ball of glass grew in their hands with a white glow.

“So Riddle knows how to make a memory ball, that’s just great.” Jaylah let Lee have the small ball before turning to her Mate with a glare.

“As if he would waste time on something so useless when you can simply rape the mind of the person. I studied it shortly before school; wanting to be able to so at Easter I can show my family my world, as they are my memories they should be more than able to see past the Muggle-restrictions spells….it is actually a simple charm.” She heard Fred grunt as he tried to hold back a chuckle. “Yes Fred?”

“Merely My Lady’s sense of ‘simple’ differs from our understanding of that word. In our eyes a memory ball is very complex magic that most adults can’t manage. You are too modest, My Lady.” Severus grunted in agreement, making Jaylah suddenly blush.

“But it is easy… at least to me……” They thought they could hear sadness in her low voice but wasn’t sure and a second later she was back to normal. “Never mind that; Take the Ball to them, they only have to touch it together with you; you are the key to start it so touch it last.” Lee bowed and waved to the others as he went on his quest through Hogwarts once more. “You two, use Severus’ fireplace, disguise yourselves and find any information on Lee’s family and past histories – even rumors. Be back by diner” Both bowed deeply, pleased with the task, before leaving her rooms.

“You seem to handle it well, leading, I mean.” Jaylah returned to his arms with a happy purr. “Will you ever stop to surprise me?”

“Probably not; I’m still discovering new things…” Severus laughed at her honest, off-hand, answer as she nuzzled his chest.”…but the alternative is very boring.” Severus chuckled, hearing her smirk. “I think we should move my stuff into your rooms and let the Boys stay here, we can hold the meetings here and there is room if some needs to be removed from their House…”

“Hold on, meeting?” Jaylah pulled him with her to the couch, settled she turned seriously to her Mate, whom was wary. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Of course not but it is a necessity there can’t be avoided. I’m bringing my own side to this War, Albus is as rotten as Riddle just in another way; both will have to be taken care of, the evidence against Albus is only building up with my memories of his behavior will fit nicely with the documents but the biggest trouble will be Riddle’s return. We have to allow or deny him it, at the right time…”

“ ‘The right time’… what do you mean? Who says he’ll return…?” Severus covered his Mark, fear of old day repeating themselves could be seen in his black eyes; Jaylah cupped his jaw tenderly, knowing that what she was about to say would shake her Mate even more but she’d promised no secrets.

“Riddle – or rather Voldemort – is using Quirrell as a puppet by some twisted Possessive magic, have you never wondered what that turban of his covers and why he makes it smell of garlic so strongly?” Severus fear-eyes went to anger in seconds. “Albus knows, I’ve seen him study the turban just as I have… I wonder what the old goat is planning…” 

“You’re kidding, right? Right?!” Jaylah shook her head and removed her hand as Severus rose to pace back and forward, his steps angry while his eyes said worry. “How can Albus willingly let the spirit of Him walk the Halls of Hogwarts! What would he possibly achieve from His return……… oh shit.” Severus stopped his pacing to stare almost shocked at Jaylah as he realized something; Jaylah rose to hug him close. “We’re screwed …. Before school, Albus had Hagrid pick up The Philosopher's Stone, it’s here at Hogwarts!” Severus snorted in disbelief at the glint entering her green eyes.

“Interesting… eternal life, bad idea…” Another snort from her Mate but she ignored him. “….though eternal doesn’t mean immortal…. But it will give Riddle a fresh start in the form of a new body, again bad idea….. On the other side, he’ll be weak magically as his core will be new to……. Maybe it will be better to wait for Riddle’s Diary, depends on how it’s used of course…”

“What are you talking about? What Diary?”

“Riddle made his Diary into a Hourcrox, as well as a few other things – me being the last and not intended – the question is how he plans to use that soul piece; he’ll need a life force to drain into the fragments…. I wonder who has it…” Severus gave up for now, comforted by her knowledge of the things going on and knew he would understand one day.

“Why don’t you get your Elf to move your things? I’ll go and make room, then you can decorate in here to match your plans – you can use my lab now so that’s a room free.” Jaylah beamed before throwing her arms around his neck to kiss the life out of him, leaving him slightly dazzled. “That’s the best ‘Thank you’ I’ve ever gotten…” Jaylah chuckled, pleased he was opening up for his feelings and how he had handled the boys, and kissed his nose tenderly.

“I plan to give you even better in the future.” One last kiss before they parted, Severus rushed out in his usual pace – or he would have turned around, to make sure she still was there and not a cruel dream – she must have sensed his fears as reassuring came down their Bond.  
Jaylah turned to look around the room; ideas and plans running in her head at top speed, she called Malik from the Kitchens and told him to move her bedroom and other things into Severus’ rooms. Malik bowed and popped away while she went to the lab, packing away everything with great care and Malik moved the boxes so the room was bare except for the tables; first she made the ceiling into a, painted, clear night sky with stars everywhere, lightening the room nicely for sleeping. Next came the walls; one became a, again painted, mural of Severus’ Training Grounds with the forest in the background, another a view of the lake with a small Hogwarts in the background and the last a view of the Hogsmead – all the weak point of the grounds around them – she made the stone floor to a charmed carpet mimicking a soft forest floor, to get her Gang used to the feel as it would be a big part of their training, she transformed the four tables into bunk beds and the one chair became a really big dresser with lots of drawers – taking up a whole wall – lastly she transformed a strand of her hair into a closet with shelves for books and such.

Moving to her now empty bedroom she charmed the bed to fit three comfortable, the closet was parted into three and grew in size while the false window’s view was changed to that of the Quidditch Pitch – knowing they played – with a bit of strength she made one wall replay their favorite Team’s last game, she left the rest to themselves.  
Going to the bathroom she again called for Malik and together they made several stalls of both baths and toilets and the other side filled with sinks and mirrors, they moved to the Lounge or Meeting Room from now on; first they sized it up, in here she made murals of the rest of the School’s weak points, this floor was made into sand with a round table in the middle with groups of beanbags in the corners. Blackboards and bookshelves appeared with lots of new scrolls, feathers and ink bottles.  
“Malik, try ask the other elves if they know of a magical room which appears when you really need it, Riddle’s memories are vague … like he wanted to forget…”

“Yes Mistress.” Jaylah pushed the thought away for later and left her Boys’ rooms to find her Mate, she found him browsing her bookcase with the old and fragile tomes in her possession.

“Got most by owl order but I once had Mom bring me, we were disguised as Mom & Son snobs and I really had to dig deep in my wallet but they are worth every Knot.” She came over to stand beside him, pointing at a black book on the top shelve. “This was the one I used … probably one of the last in existence, it’s from before the Ministry interfered with Bonds and Ties with rules and restrictions.”

“These are priceless! How did you even find them?”

“Hired a Mundgustus Fletcher I met at my first trip, I didn’t care where they came from as long as I got them; I understand their knowledge better than any. I’m copying them by hand in my spare time, with side notes of my observations.”

“You have a lot going on, when do you ever have any spare time?” Jaylah mock glared.

“I admit that progress has been slow since coming here but it’s not running anywhere…that reminds me…” She took one of his hands, placing it on the charm protected glass, and began chanting lowly – Severus recognized the Parselmouth talk – a moment later the bookcase glowed white before the light was absorbed by the wood. “Now you can open it, some of those are forbidden and disguised as something else; I’ll make a list you can keep in here till you have the hang of them.” She could have laughed at the comical expression of disbelief on her Mate’s face but thought better of it; seemed he wasn’t used to be trusted with such things – to make thing even funnier, for her, she added in a childish whisper of secrecy.   
“Wanna learn Parselmouth..?” Severus stared at her, his eyes eager and it had her smile gently.

“I can learn it? I’ve read you’re born with the ability?”

“True, but I have it from Riddle and as your Mate I can transfer the knowledge to you; you will be able to understand and write it fully but the spoken part can only you work on, use Hansi or summon a snake.” Severus almost ran to his own bookcases where he pulled out a red leather book, returning he handed it over for her to read. “The collected edition of Salazar Slytherin’s Potions… where the hell did you get this?”

“Riddle in the first war, was to keep it safe…guess he choose me as I would understand the importance of keeping it safe – maybe not on his behalf, and I think he knew it, but I would keep it safe forever….. You’re serious that I will be able to read this?” Jaylah chuckled at his eager ‘Ravenclaw’ streak.

“Yeah, you can even translate it to English when the war is over, in our favor.” Severus studied his Soul Mate with a considering look in his black eyes. “What?”

“You just sounded so sure that we will win…” That had her smirking. “What you are saying indicates a plan, what do you even have in mind?”

“Get Albus down, pretend to be loyal to Riddle and get close to him and paranoid towards others than me and then kill him off.”

“And just how do you plan to get close to Him? He was already paranoid and didn’t show any signs of sexual partners for years; so you can’t charm him or otherwise lure him.” Jaylah gave her Mate an insulted look.

“I know that, dummy, but I have a piece of His soul – and if I, while under Albus’ thumb, destroy the rest of His vessels – don’t you think He would want me unharmed and healthy and close while he figures out a way to remove the piece; not knowing I’ve merged with it. I will cause distrust to his followers and pamper Him, ‘adore him’ like a loyal puppy, after that it won’t be long before a moment will present itself for me to kill him…. Maybe a slowly acting poison…” Severus snorted disbelieving at her ‘simple’ plan but something deep inside his soul told him she would succeed. “Don’t worry such; I have dozens of back-up plans and by the time it become actual I’ll be stronger than ever.” Severus nodded, reassured she wasn’t jumping into this headless; seemed environment played a big part on someone’s personality, he had always believed Petunia to go into Slytherin. He swirled her around, simply because he could, before kissing her deeply. “Don’t ever leave me..?” He observed the fear overtaking her eyes, her body clinging to his as if he would disappear; he cupped her jaw to guide it to meet his lips in the tenderers kiss yet.

“Never. Not now that I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like the first chapter? i will post the next chapter tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the evening London time.  
> i will thank you for pointing any mistakes out to me as I'm danish and self taught :)  
> Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going :D


End file.
